The Other Side
by Bethan Forever
Summary: For the greater good Ethan knew the side he was fighting on was the good side. Or is it? Being Jesse's perfect weapon, gaining the trust of Benny and Rory, just to spy on them. Is all part of it, but could seeing a vision of the future of the battle and feelings for someone on the other side change it all? BETHAN. Collab/co-writing with TeamEthanMorgan.
1. The Seer

**Hi! TeamEthanMorgan here, if you know me... or still remember me. I hope you're not mad at me for leaving or anything. Well, I didn't exactly leave. I'm still here. Just not posting. Okay, you have every right to hate me. I deserve a tomato in the face, but I do not recommend throwing it at me. I don't like the taste of tomatoes. Yeah.**

**Enough silliness. Let's get to business. Well, I've had a dream about this story and I REALLY wanted to write it, so my dear, dear friend Bethan Forever is going to help me with it, and I know she'll do great as always. So now, I'll see what I'm still capable of doing. Let's start. **

* * *

"You boys are going today, right?" Evelyn asked Benny and Rory.

She had wanted the two to go to one of the psychics in towns. They have been told he wasn't fake but was an actual seer. Still, they were hesitant to go, but Benny's grandmother could be a bit scary sometimes.

"Yeah, we are," Benny said unexcitedly. "Wait, when are we supposed to go again?"

"In a few minutes."

"And why do we have to go?" This came from Rory.

"You don't have to but I heard this seer's parents both have great powers, so he or she must be very strong. I don't think you want to miss the chance of meeting them."

Rory groaned in annoyance, making Benny sigh, saying, "I know, right?" He looked at the clock hung on the wall. "We better go. The sooner we're there, the sooner we're out."

Benny took the keys of his car and walked outside with his best friend after saying goodbye to his grandmother. When they were in the car, it was silent. The two talked about everything together, and that only made them silent most of the time around each other.

"Benny?" Rory asked as the car's engine started. "Are you ever planning on telling Ethan about anything at all?"

The car moved, and after a whole minute of thinking, Benny shook his head. Benny and Rory shared almost everything together, and Ethan was just their new friend. Well, he wasn't really new in their friendship. It was just that Rory was Benny's friend earlier. Ethan had been friends with them for only a year, and it felt that he was always the third wheel, walking behind while the two of them laughed together. When the two would hang out together at Benny's, Ethan would be left out, probably spending his time at home, bored. Benny felt pity that they didn't hang out with him as much.

He didn't want to tell him about him being a spell caster or about the fact that Rory was a blood sucker. He didn't want to tell him about the crazy world they were in. Ethan didn't need to know about this.

Are you insane?" he asked. "I don't want him involved."

"I know, but I'm scared he'll find out one day and freak. Maybe lose our trust," Rory said.

"Me too." They weren't close, but he cared about their friendship a lot. Even though Ethan didn't do much talking, and no one knew about him much, they still loved him.

The whole ride was silent once again until they stopped in front of the street Benny's grandmother said the seer would be in.

They did as she had told them before. "Enter the green building by the door at the left side, climb the stairs to the first floor and open the third door on the right."

They were easy steps, so it wasn't hard to find the door. Though, it didn't have any label on it to let them know the seer's inside. Maybe they did this because it would seem too obvious. Suddenly, words in neon green appeared on the door. They were "Visions are Free for Supernaturals".

"You see it too, right?" Benny asked him.

When he got an "uh huh" from Rory, he took a breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in. It's open," yelled a voice. When they entered, they saw a white room with a man sitting in front of a brown, wooden desk. He had an obviously fake smile on his face. There were only two doors on the left side of the room. It was simply this plain. "You must be here to meet the seer." He got a nod from the two boys. "First of all, are you two-" he looked at a book in front of him, "Benny Weir and Rory Keaner?"

"Yes, we are," Benny said. Out of curiosity, he said, "Question, you really keep a schedule?"

"You'll be surprised by how many people come to see him." So it was a "him", not a "her. The man got up and reached for the closer door. "They're here, he said to whoever was in the room." Then he left them.

Unlike outside, this room was dark. They could barely see a thing. The only light that was there lit up the two chairs that seemed to be in front of the table. A silhouette was on the chair, but the seer, too, was not visible. Maybe they wanted to keep his identity a secret.

"Sit down." The voice was hushed, but in this quiet room, it was loud enough. They did as they were told. The seer put his hands on the table where they could be seen. "Most people don't believe that I can see things, and they ask for a proof, so I usually tell them some things about their life. Would you like me to do that?"

Benny looked at Rory, who only shrugged, and then back at the seer's hand. "Sure." After all, he didn't know if he should trust him. He needed a proof.

"I need to have physical contact with both of you." They were hesitant at first but then extended their hands, and he touched it for only one second before he let go of them. He turned his head to who they guessed was Benny. "I see you possess magic." Then to Rory, he said. "And you, a harmless child of the night."

They both exchanged a look and then brought their attention back to the seer who said, "Now, is there anything specific you want to know?"

Benny really couldn't think about any questions to ask. If anything, they were forced to come here. Finally, an obvious question came to his head. "Will I ever find someone I love?"

The seer sighed. Benny wondered how many times he'd been asked that question, but to be fair, he was just curious. The seer extended his arm again and held Benny's hand. Again, it took him a few seconds before he took his hand away.

"Yes, you will. Very soon, you'll find out who it is."

Benny nodded. The next few days will have to be interesting.

"What about the battle?" Rory asked. "Who will win?"

The vampires were having a fight yet again, but this time, the two sides weren't made of just vampires but other creatures too to help. There was Jesse's side, and there was Anastasia's. Of course, the two had chosen to be on Anastasia's side since she wasn't as bad as Jesse. They were fighting for the good side.

The seer did the hand holding thing again to Rory, and when he was done, he seemed to take a pause. Benny kept wondering what awful scenes he had seen. "Anastasia will win, and Jesse will fall. Still, your victory won't necessarily mean you'll be happy." A pause was there before he added, "A word of advice, though: be careful in the battle."

"Will we lose anyone in the battle?" Benny asked. This question was making him nervous. In a fight like this, someone had to be hurt.

The seer took his hand, and then, quickly pulled them away. "No. No one dies." They sensed there was something he wasn't telling them, but they weren't going to ask him about it.

"Is there anything else?" the seer asked.

Benny looked again at Rory who showed a blank face. "No, I guess that's all. Thank you," Benny said.

When they stood up, by the darkness of the place, Benny didn't expect to find the door to exit, but there was light shining only on the door. Nothing else. Not even the walls. Must have been magic.

They walked out of the room, making sure and asking the man in front of the desk if the sign they read outside was real.

Since they didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, they decided to hang out at Benny's and play video games. They just wanted the battle to be out of their mind.

* * *

Arthur walked into the room and opened the lights. The seer gave him a frown.

"Is it true? They're going to win?" Arthur asked.

His friend nodded at him with disappointment, and for the first time, there was no hint of any smile on his face.

"How long are you going to hide this?" Arthur asked him.

"For as long as it takes. I don't want any of them to find out what I am."

"They're going to find out either way in the battlefield, Ethan."

"No, they're going to find out I'm on Jesse's side when they see me. Not that I'm a seer. I won't let them know. Plus, I don't care if they find out I'm not on their side. If anything, I'd like to see them get crushed."

Arthur laughed at Ethan, doubting him. "Oh, really?"

Ethan stood up in front of him. Arthur was taller, but Ethan had been training with Jesse ever since he was a young kid, so he wasn't as weak as he looked. The hoodie on top of his head made him seem darker and more threatening. It wasn't that reason that Arthur didn't want to fight him. It was because Ethan was Jesse's precious weapon, and if he hurt him, Jesse would get mad. Anyway, Jesse didn't like chaos in their 'group'.

"I don't wanna fight," Arthur said.

Ethan sighed. "Me neither." He looked down at the ground and then back at his friend. "Am I done for today?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe we should go back to Jesse's mansion. He says he wants to train me today."

"I swear Jesse's treating you differently than the rest of us. Always cares for you. Doesn't give a damn about us at all." Ethan just stared at him. He always did that when people don't answer him. "Okay, fine. We can go!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter. I bet my co-author will be great, too. :)**

**Until whenever...**

**-TEM**


	2. Trust Me

**Hey y'all! It's Bethan Forever here, I'm here to give you all the second chapter of "The Other Side" I'm keeping this author's note short and simple. I know a lot of you have a lot of faith in me, even TEM. So I hope that I let none of you guys and TEM down. Before anyone asks. Bethan will come soon in the later chapters, this story is staying 'T'. (just in case anyone asks) and lots of drama. Fighting and stuff. And Ethan's parents are still alive.. Jesse's just training him as his perfect weapon.**

**I'll be writing out chapters probably faster now that my other stories are almost over. And since I'm not going anywhere. That means this story should be updated a lot. I'm also using a different writing style for this story. I'm used to it. Just never tried it out on here. This chapter's mostly about Ethan and stuff.**

**And I should really stop talking now, okay. - I need to shut up. I know you all came here for the next chapter. So... Enjoy.**

* * *

Ethan walked alongside Arthur as they entered Jesse's mansion. Jesse pretty much only opened his home to vampires, but ever since this upcoming battle Jesse had opened his home to other supernatural beings as well. Jesse has been training Ethan more and more ever since. He wanted him to be perfect and flawless for the battle.

"Ethan," Arthur said, tugging on his arm. Ethan rolled his eyes and followed behind his friend to Jesse's training room. Like he needed Arthur to lead him everywhere. But he didn't want to start a fight with Arthur. They were friends but Jesse hated him already.

Jesse turned around when he heard Ethan and Arthur walking into the training room, he smiled but the happiness quickly disappeared from his face when he saw Arthur with him.

"Ethan, _Arthur_."

Not now, Ethan thought as small glares were sent right towards Arthur from Jesse, who smirked. What do you think happens when vampires and werewolves mix? Arthur was a werewolf, a vampires' natural born enemy. Jesse thought it was a good idea, but Ethan thought it was stupid werewolves and vampires were meant to hate each other. He just wanted to say it was wrong, but kept his mouth shut he learned it a long time ago to separate them.

"Nice to see you too, Jesse," he replied harshly, the vampire kept giving him harsh glares, letting his vampire feelings of anger towards the werewolf get in his way.

"I came here to train and not watch a werewolf-vampire fight," Ethan said, getting in between them.

Both of them snapped out of their vampire-werewolf feelings to kill each other, knowing Ethan was right, they were there for training. Training against Anastasia and her side. "See you after training, Arthur."

Ethan watched his werewolf friend walk out of the room, leaving him and Jesse alone to train.

* * *

Ethan groaned as he was dropped onto the ground. For some reason he had been sucking at today's training. That vision was fresh on his mind, but why should he be worried? Jesse had him and many werewolves on his side. They could totally take out Anastasia's side. It was just something else about the vision... that was wrapped around his brain.

"You aren't focusing as much. Something on your mind?" Jesse said looking over Ethan, who in return scoffed, but took Jesse's hand which he had held out for him to grab and helped him off of the ground by his trainer.

"There's nothing on my mind," he told him. He threw his fist at Jesse, who caught it. This never really happens a lot. Ethan was always fast minded.

"There is _something _on your mind. You always get to punch me without me catching your fist."

Ethan sighed, "I was just thinking about something.. I didn't think it would get in the way of my training."

"Does it have something do to with work? School? Or with your parents?" Jesse asked.

"Just something I saw... that's never going to happen," Ethan answered, with a shrug. He was not really looking at the elder vampire.

Jesse frowned. Why didn't he feel like telling him? After all Ethan could trust him with anything. And Jesse never told anyone else. That's just how he was.. Maybe he told others sometimes. But when it came to Ethan he never told anyone because that's just how much Ethan meant to him. If you know what he means.

"You can trust me with anything, Ethan. I won't tell a soul.. well non-souls, since everyone I know are vampires." Jesse laughed, as Ethan rolled his eyes again.

"Werewolves have souls," Ethan reminded looking over at the elder vampire, as Jesse smirked lightly with a chuckle.

"You forgot that I don't trust dogs, Ethan," he said truthfully.

Ethan just nodded, and went back to his training, with the vision still fresh on his mind.

* * *

Ethan opened the door to his house, moving his shoulders around. After training, his body was always a bit sore but he was used to it by now.

"I'm home!" he yelled, hearing his mother moving around in the kitchen probably cooking dinner for him, his dad and Jane.

Ethan walked towards the kitchen where he found his mom, Samantha working away in the kitchen.. and he wondered why she was working harder in the kitchen. She liked to cook, but it was that his mom just wasn't the _best_ cook out there.

"Hey honey, how was training with Jesse?" Samantha asked, as soon as Ethan appeared in the door way. Ethan shrugged.

"It was fine. Mom," he answered simply. His parents had always about this. In fact, they were allies with Jesse. Most people knew their family, the Morgans was on Jesse's side - well except for his sister. Most people did, anyway. Benny and Rory didn't know that or else they would've been suspicious about him a long time ago. But it was a good thing they didn't know a thing about him. How else was he supposed to spy on them?

Jane acted weird about the whole battle thing since Ethan wanted her to be trained along with him. But she just wasn't acting right, whenever the battle came up or Jesse she always sneers or frowns, or throws in a nasty comment about how stupid Jesse was. She hated Jesse, and sometimes, Ethan suspected she didn't support his but _Anastasia's_. She was the different one in the family.

"It sounds like you have something on your mind," Samantha said.

And of course, there it was again. What was with people today? Why were they able to read him like a book? Or did he put off an aura today?

"There's nothing on my mind!" Ethan exclaimed, making his mom turn to him. "Sorry, I'm just tired, okay?"

"Okay." Samantha said.

"Okay." Ethan repeated, the "okay"s went back and forth before they busted out laughing at each other.

"That's enough. Go wash up. Dinner's almost ready and your father's gonna be home soon," she told him sending Ethan upstairs.

"How did training go with stupid-face?" Jane asked, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom where Ethan was washing his hands. She always called Jesse names to piss Ethan off.

"You mean Jesse." Ethan said slightly annoyed.

Jane shrugged. "Like I care what his name is."

He sighed. "You'll care. He's going to be training you soon."

"I'd rather be trained by a monkey than Jesse Black," she smarted off, crossing her arms. Ethan made sure he was close to her so she could feel scared before squatting down so his head was at the same level as hers.

"Jane, if you like it or not, Jesse is going to train you, just like he's done with others before! He's not a bad guy." Ethan said, reaching to touch her. But she jerked away.

"I wish you could see what he really is. You, mom and dad," she yelled, and with that she stormed off.

Well, that was something. He thought, listening as his sister slammed her bedroom door.

* * *

Dinner was filled with awkward silence, the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of forks clinking onto the plates. Samantha and Ross gave their children looks as they ate. Wondering what their son and daughter had been fighting about this time.

"So," Ross began looking over at his son and daughter. "How was your day?" he finished.

Jane played with her fork, giving a small shrug. "It was okay."

"Mine was good. I worked and trained with Jesse today," Ethan replied casually, taking another bite out of his food as Jane rolled her eyes at hearing Jesse's name.

"Really? What did good old Jesse teach you this time?" Ross asked.

"He was just making sure I had everything down and ready before the battle."

Samantha smiled at her son. "He's more powerful than we were, Ross, remember? When we were your age we couldn't do half of the things you can do."

"I know," he said.

Then it was back to silence. It was normal... well sort of sometimes.

After dinner, Samantha and Ross put Jane to bed, telling her goodnight and that they loved her, Ethan just told his parents the same thing before heading off to the bathroom for a very much needed shower. He needed to wash everything from the day's events.

Ethan walked back into his bedroom since he already changed into his sleep clothes, he noticed the one light on in the house next door. Benny's room, of course. He walked over to his closed window, and well, watched.

He must've fallen asleep.. Ethan thought as he watched the room closely, seeing nothing. Nobody was moving around, nothing. Then Benny walked into the room, and Ethan's eyes widened before he closed his curtain. All he needed was for Benny to catch him watching him... walking around shirtless.

He felt hate and _joy_. That he actually liked seeing Benny walking around shirtless but he hated that he felt that because they were enemies.

He shook his head, and crawled into his bed, Ethan turned off his lights, and curled into his sheets. Tomorrow he had to start acting like he was just a normal teenager to pretend that he was Benny and Rory's friend, secretly starting to like them, being forced to be their friend just to find out their secrets. It was after all a part of Jesse's plan.

* * *

**I'm done! *wipes forehead* I feel great. This is Ethan's side of the story we saw Benny and Rory's and now Ethan's side, and I threw in a little Bethan hint, just for you guys. I have nothing else but, just hoped that you guys enjoyed it and wait for TEM to write one of her awesome chapters for this story.**

**Until the next time.**

**~Bethan Forever**


	3. What's Wrong with Me

**Hey guys!**

**Well, see? I told you Bethan Forever is gonna bring a good chapter for you. Right? Right? So, as usual, I'm gonna write some random stuff here and you guys might skip this author note but whatever. And then I'm gonna say I'll write this chapter, but wait! I say something else. And then I'm like enjoy!**

**I'll TRY to write the chapter now.**

**But, oh, wait. Why am I trying to write that thing up there? Right. Because I have nothing to say to you guys. Except: oh, yeah. Promotion for Atticus Mitchell, cause her and I just got into this thing. If you have iTunes or SoundCloud, check out Acting's Cool… starring Atticus Mitchell and Adam DiMarco. Hehe. It's so funny. And free. My crush on Atty just became stronger, guys. Watch out. Haha. So, um… I should stop talking and…**

**Enjoy! (See, guys? Told you. I mean, I ****_totally_**** didn't do that on purpose.)**

* * *

Benny absolutely hated school. But somehow, he'd find himself smiling when he'd see his two best friends. There was nothing that would bring him joy more than seeing them standing in the hallways, talking. So when he saw that, he came closer to his friends who greeted him with a wide smile. Rory was the more chatty one, so once he opened his mouth, words kept pouring out of his mouth non-stop. Meanwhile, Ethan was just standing there, looking at the ground and occasionally raising his head up to speak a few words.

They kept talking and talking, mostly Rory, but at one point, Benny caught Ethan looking at someone or something behind him. He couldn't turn to look to see what was there or else Ethan would know Benny was staring at him. Ethan quickly brought his attention back to the group, so Benny quickly looked at Rory who was ranting about movies.

Still, Benny wouldn't listen. His head was filled with many thoughts. Ethan didn't hang out with them much, not when they went out to the mall, not when they went to each other's houses, and now when they'd plan a video chat on the computer. That was mostly Benny's fault since he never asked Ethan to join them in those things. This only made Ethan more distant to them.

Benny never felt so guilty in his life, so when Rory was done, he asked what was on his mind, first addressing Rory. "Hey, wanna go to my house later on at night?"

Rory gave a smile that said yes, but then he seemed to think about something until he gave an apologetic face. "Sorry, dude. Can't. My aunt is coming to our house tonight, and Mom wants me to help out at the house."

Despite the disappointment, Benny turned to Ethan this time. "Do _you_ want to come?"

Ethan's eyes, which were admiring his shoes, suddenly looked up in surprise. "You want _me_ to come?" Benny thought he'd be happy to come, but Ethan also seemed to refuse. "I don't want to if it's because Rory's not coming." Again, Benny was gonna talk, but Ethan didn't let him. "I just want to hang out with you as a friend, not as Rory's replacement."

A laugh threatened to escape from his mouth, but Ethan had a point, so he kept it in. "I would've invited you whether Rory comes or not. I feel like you don't get to spend time with us."

Ethan smiled. "Fine. I'll come."

"Wait, you _do_ know where my house is, right?" Benny asked, half joking and half serious.

Ethan pushed him by his shoulder. "Dude, I'm your neighbor."

He didn't know if it was the answer or the moment that made him laugh. "Fine. Can you come at eight?"

"Sure," Ethan said with a smile. That made him excited. It was the first time he'd get to know Ethan and simply hang out.

* * *

It was a good thing that today was Ethan's day off from "fortune telling", so when he got home, he only had to do homework. The first thing that came to mind was calling Jesse about his progress. After he did so, and Jesse's first reply to his call was, "What's new?"

To most people, that only brought normal talk, but when it came to Jesse asking that question, it only stirred fear into people since Jesse was strict about his plans. "Benny Weir invited me to his house."

He couldn't see Jesse, but he guessed he was smiling now. "That's good. I hear his grandmother is of great importance to their side, so what I want you to do is look around in the house when you can. I want information or anything. The vampire council trusts her a lot. There must be something in their house."

"Got it," he said. Then after a few exchanged words, the call ended.

One thing he knew: It was going to be hard to get information, but he had to try his best.

* * *

Benny did not expect Ethan to be there at exactly eight, but he was there. "Hey, E," he said.

"Hey."

He stepped aside to let him in. When the shorter boy stepped in, Benny could see his eyes taking everything in.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked, snapping Ethan out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah."

So he led him to his room, which was a bit embarrassing since it was geeky. He didn't even know if Ethan liked Star Wars, or Star Trek, or even Spider-Man. It had posters and action figures.

Ethan smiled. "Nice room." Benny was expecting sarcasm, but he was speaking for real. His friend walked over to the shelves filled with what his grandmother called "toys". His eyes were wide. But then he turned around. "I'm sorry. May I?"

"Of course," he said. Why did he even ask for permission?

"This is so cool," Ethan whispered.

"You like this stuff?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked away from the shelf. "Yeah." The innocent, sweet smile that appeared on his face made Benny feel something strange. He was confused on what it was at first, but then realized he was slowly starting to like Ethan. As more that a friend. But that wasn't right. Benny wasn't gay. He was straight.

He hadn't realized he was looking away from Ethan until his eyes landed on him again. No, he definitely liked Ethan. Those eyes, that messy hair, those hands that he shyly put in his hoodie pockets. Cute didn't even perfectly describe him.

Though when Benny sat down and talked to Ethan, it seemed he was not open with with Benny. Like he wanted to keep things to himself. This brought a question in Benny's head: did he even want to be his and Rory's friend? He sure didn't act like he did.

* * *

After half a minute of spending time with Benny, Ethan started to feel a bit guilty about what he was trying to do. Benny might be on Anastasia's side, but he found himself liking Benny even more than before. The kindness and sweetness that came from him made Ethan want to retreat from this mission that Jesse gave him. And sometimes, he'd find himself forgetting about the stupid fight that the vampires were at. He wanted to talk and have fun. Like normal teenagers. But the thing was, he shouldn't get too attached to Benny. He couldn't be a close friend with him. Maybe Benny would take the hint, but he didn't know if he would. It was too difficult being a friend with someone who was supposed to be the enemy.

"Benny?" came a voice of an old woman. Then the door opened to reveal who Ethan guessed was Benny's grandmother. "Oh, hello dear. You must be Ethan." She turned to Benny. "Someone wants you on the phone."

"Trouble?" Benny asked as if he was sick of this. Mrs. Weir nodded, swinging the phone in front of her. "It'll just be a minute."

Ethan found the perfect chance to search the place when Benny left with his grandmother to another room, closing the door behind them. The door to Benny's room was still open, so it was easy to escape this room.

Upstairs didn't seem as important because Ethan guessed downstairs was where they kept all the magical stuff. It was easier to reach them, anyway, if they did that. The best thing about Jesse was that he trained Ethan to be manipulative and sneaky, so he was good at this, too, along with fighting. His feet didn't even make any sound as he rushed down the stairs. The question was: where did they keep their important stuff?

He found himself opening a door after another quietly, trying to see what was on the inside. Kitchen. A random room. A sitting room. A bathroom. A dining room. Those were all useless to him. Finally, he opened a door that led to somewhere interesting. A library. It seemed too ordinary, but there had to be something in there.

He had to be quick or else he'd be found He put his hand over a few books, reading the titles until he touched a book that sent a weird feeling through all his body. Magic. When he took out the book and looked at it, there was nothing that gave him any interest. It was just a simple gardening book. But when he looked around, the room suddenly shifted to another one, so he put back the item in his hand back in its place.

All around the room were potions and books with titles such as "A Guide to Mermaids" or "Supernatural Weapons" and all that. What got his interest was the table in the middle. It had a folded piece of paper in it. He took it in his hand and unfolded it.

_A vampire weakening spell, huh? Anastasia's plan against us, I bet,_ he thought. No way was he going to let them do this. He quickly took it and put it in his pocket. At least there was something to give to Jesse. This was better than any information he could give.

Getting to the room as fast as possible now was his goal. He took the book again and put it back in its place. It was surprising how easy it was to find his way to Benny's room. He was very relieved to find that Benny's room was empty, and his friend's voice was heard in the other room. In about two minutes, Benny appeared back in the room.

"Sorry I took so long. People were complaining about my 'shenanigans'," he said using air quotes.

"It's no problem. I kept myself entertained, anyway," he said as he smiled.

* * *

**How do you guys like that chapter? I'm proud of it. It was awesome in my opinion. I don't know about you guys. Why don't you… uh… let us know in reviews. Yeah. Thaaanks! XP **

**So, anyway, I named this chapter "What's Wrong with Me" because Benny's a bit confused about his sexuality, so you can guess that he's thinking like that. And also, Ethan is a bit hesitant about doing the things Jesse wants him to do (though he is still completely on board with him). He just doesn't want to be close to Benny, which he is now.**

**Well, okay, I enjoyed this. And I will see you guys later.**

**Until next time…**

**-TEM**


	4. Stupid Feelings

**Hi... Bethan Forever here! I'm back with a new chapter for The Order Side! Wasn't that an amazing chapter by TEM?! Sorry, for not updating this story, after finishing My Babysitter's A Vampire A Different Way Season Two, and You Hurt Me. Well I wrote out three chapters for my two other stories that were just taken off of hiatus.. and so yeah. And I'm having family problems so that gets in the way of writing.. But I'm here now!**

**So a lot in the last chapter huh? We had some Bethan and Ethan stealing from Grandma Weir! Wow, Ethan got a little badassy huh? Well he'll get more badassy, and a little bit soft... until he realize his feelings for Benny. And for right now, they're just totally confused boys. Just they are in the show because they aren't realizing their feelings for each other. *mutters on***

**Sorry, for that. I just got a little caught up in things. Sooooooooooooooo movin' onnnnnnn!**

**I hope that this chapter lives up to it's standers! I might try to throw in Benny and Ethan's sides... Probably some stuff on Anastasia's side, and some stuff on Jesse's side, and Benny's on Anastasia's side and Ethan's on Jesse's... I'm talking way too much! This note is a little longer then I thought it'd be.**

**So I'm answering some stuff. Well I think Ethan would _wish _later that he got to meet Benny before the vampire war or before Jesse had gotten ahold of him... Anastasia well she will probably do just that. The Council's normally boring! Ethan's gonna realize that Jesse is doing wrong.**

**So, nothing else to say I need to end this author's note like now or else everybody is going to get bored and just read the chapter... So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

That night, Ethan couldn't sleep. All he kept thinking about was that spell - the spell that Evelyn was supposed to use in the battle. But she wouldn't be able to use it now that he had taken it from her, which was a good thing too, because it meant that Anastasia's side was one step closer to losing the battle.

But yet at the same time, he thought _differently _about this. It seemed like his brain was fighting him.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken the spell. "No." What was he thinking? He needed to take that spell and give it to Jesse. That way they could beat Anastasia and her little vampire army.

_And Benny_. His thoughts added, making Ethan groan and roll over now facing his clock. Why was he thinking like this? Suddenly he had been acting so differently ever since Benny and Rory came to get their fortunes ever since he had the vision of Jesse's side losing the battle and Anastasia's side winning.

And of course since Benny asked if he'd ever find that someone he loves. But that had nothing to do with him... right?

He didn't need to feel like this. He was only getting close to Benny, Rory and Evelyn for a reason. To destroy Anastasia's plans, and now he was feeling stuff towards them. Mostly Benny - he was beginning to feel something different towards Benny, and they weren't friendly feelings. He didn't want feel _anything _towards Benny... but yet he did.

Ethan sighed. "Ugh, damn it. I hate these feelings."

* * *

The next morning, Ethan felt like he was half-dead. He was only able to sleep for an hour last night. Maybe he did get a little too excited over getting that spell or was it because he felt horrible? He was going with the first one. Since there was no way he felt horrible about taking anything from Evelyn. He was just too happy and excited.

His feelings however were still getting in the way of giving Jesse the spell.

He hated this, he hated the feelings, he hated the fact that he was slowly falling for his enemy, he hated the fact that he was beginning to think Jesse's side was wrong.

All he needed to do was push those feelings to the side and work on what he was supposed to be doing. Being the fake friend of Benny and Rory.

Easier said than done. Ethan thought to himself.

Now he found himself listening to Benny and Rory talking among themselves. Ethan was surprised when Benny asked him a few things. Normally he was the butt end when those two were talking. Great. It looked like Benny was paying more attention to him then he was before.

"Ethan? Ethan? Ethan?" Benny's voice asked, as he waved his hand in front of Ethan's face.

"What?" he replied back, with a yawn at the end.

Rory chuckled. "It looks like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was busy," he answered, as he let out another yawn.

"Oh? Was Benny a reason why you were busy..?" the vampire asked teasingly, Benny's mouth dropped open slightly at his friend.

This seemed to wake Ethan up when he heard this. "What?! No! I just - ugh, I had too much on my mind!" he exclaimed and glared at Rory slightly. Before his phone beeped.

"Who's that?" Benny asked, as Ethan grabbed his phone and looked at the text... from Jesse. He just shrugged.

"Nobody you need to worry about. I gotta go." With that he just walked away, leaving them slightly confused as to what happened.

* * *

Benny just watched as Ethan disappeared around the corner. He got a text message then disappeared afterwards saying "nobody you need to worry about". It was weird and it sort of worried Benny. He was worried for his friend. Who wouldn't be?

_Because you like him as more than a friend, a_ voice in his head stated. Benny frowned. No, he was straight, he liked girls. Maybe he is bisexual.. because he never liked guys and it was only Ethan that he was slowly starting to like as more than a friend.

"Benny, Benny," his best friend's voice said, making him shake his head and look at the blonde.

"What is with you and Ethan today? You are zoning out more than me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ror, nobody in this world can zone out as much as you do," he told him, patting on his shoulder.

The blonde smiled happily. "You know, I still hold the record for most zoning out in periods ever."

"Yes, I know, you remind me like every day.."

"Oh, man.. I forgot something very important to tell you.." he trailed off, putting on his thinking face.

Benny sighed shaking his head as he leaned against one of the lockers behind him. He waited for his friend to answer, those stupid thoughts kept making their way back in his mind. Ugh, feelings sucked.

"I remember. Now!" Rory's voice screamed, Benny jumped as the vampire in front of him smiled.

"What is it?"

"Anastasia called an important vampire council meeting for today."

"She did? Man, she normally calls everyone before setting up the meeting."

"I know, she must have found out something very, _very _important about Jesse's plans or something."

Benny nodded. "What time is the meeting?"

"After school. She said we all have to be there for it." Rory said.

He sighed. "I guess, we'll just have to be ready for whatever Anastasia tells us."

* * *

Ethan managed to not answer Jesse's text messages and calls for the rest of the day. Which was easy since he was back at his mansion helping train the newest vampires for their upcoming battle against Anastasia. But then there were the teenagers of Jesse's group that still went to high school, so he just had to stay out of their way for the rest of the day.

Now, he was at his locker, trying to hurry up and get home before he ran into one of his vampire or werewolf friends.

Ethan just needed to think of a good lie to tell his mother. The sick lie? No she'd take him to see a doctor. The not feeling well lie? No that was just the same as the sick lie. His brain was hurting from thinking so much.

As he closed his locker, he felt someone throw their arm onto his shoulders, making him jump lightly. Ethan turned his head and sighed out. It was only Arthur.

"Hey, Ethan," he greeted like he normally would.

"Hey, Arthur," Ethan greeted back, looking around. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Jesse asked me ever so nicely to bring you to the mansion."

"What? Why did he ask you?" he asked.

"He just said "Bring Ethan to the mansion. We have a few things to talk about" and because you're my friend is why he asked me," Arthur replied.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Just one of the perks of being Jesse Black's powerful-secret-pet-weapon. He treats me with care and treats others like pure crap."

The werewolf just nodded, leading his friend outside. Ethan began to worry that Benny or Rory will see him with a werewolf that's on Jesse's side, and his cover as a normal human being would blow up in his face.

"Don't worry. I saw Rory and Benny leaving before I found you. They were heading to a vampire council meeting," he calmly told Ethan.

He nodded as he got into Arthur's car. Ethan buckled his seatbelt and Arthur started up the car, he looked down and patted his pocket. Inside tucked away safely was the spell he had taken from Evelyn. Now he just had a few minutes to make up his mind on what to do with it.

* * *

They soon arrived at Jesse's mansion. Ethan was already nervous for the first time in years. He, Ethan Morgan, was nervous. And dare he say a little bit _scared_. He had no idea why he was feeling these feelings. He was blaming hanging out with Benny and growing soft.

Ethan walked towards Jesse's office. He told Arthur just to stay back. He really didn't want another werewolf and vampire glaring showdown like the day he was training.

He did notice a few new faces, and Ethan could tell they were newborn vampires because they were staring at the werewolves and he could see that they were having a hard time controlling their anger. Jesse knew what'd happen when vampires and werewolves mixed, and he really didn't care. He only cared about winning the battle against Anastasia.

And Ethan of course.

He knocked on Jesse's door... Ethan waited a few seconds before Jesse said "come in".

With a large and heavy sigh, the seer opened the door. Jesse looked up as Ethan entered his office.

"Ethan," Jesse greeted.

"Jesse," Ethan replied back.

"Did you find any information at Evelyn's?" he asked him.

The seer looked around the room, avoiding the elder vampire's eyes.

"Ethan," he growled.

"Well, I found nothing really useful until..." Ethan took a deep breath in before reaching into his pocket, pulling out Evelyn's spell.

"I found this.. it's a spell that Evelyn was planning on using." he handed over the spell to Jesse, who happily took it from Ethan and opened it.

Jesse started chuckling, as he looked over the spell. "A meaningless vampire weakening spell. Oh, Anastasia, how far you've fallen."

"But it was in the hands of Evelyn Weir. For all you could know she'd have done amazing things with it," Ethan stated, letting the words slip from his mouth.

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, just because Evelyn is powerful... Doesn't mean the spell would've been that powerful," Jesse said, with a smirk. Ethan smirked. He was right about that.

"And now it's in our hands. We can use it to weaken Anastasia's vampires in the battle. We're one more step closer we destroy before Anastasia's side and take back what was yours."

Ethan smiled happily, but there was something else deep inside of him, something telling him that this was wrong. Ethan just brushed it off.

All he was doing was blaming his stupid feelings for how he felt right now.

* * *

**Done, so it would've been up probably on Monday. But I had a birthday party, and I was trying to last on like two hours sleep, and my book kept falling onto my face because I kept dozing off. And things have been up and down with my family lately. It's hard to write when everyone's trying to push you up and get you ready and out the door. **

**So I bet, you all wonder why Bethan Forever titled the chapter "Stupid Feelings". Well I had my reason, Ethan's feelings about Benny are getting in the way of him being Jesse's perfect little weapon, Benny is slightly confused on his feelings about Ethan etc. Ethan just won't accepted his feelings just yet. Benny needs to find out about him first!**

**Well, I guess, I will be letting TEM take over the wheel for a bit. Let her write out one of her great chapters of the story! While I take off and write out my updates for my other stories. :) Don't worry, I'll be back with an update soon.**

**Until next time...**

**~Bethan Forever**


	5. A Kind Heart

**Hey! I think you guys are gonna be pretty glad with what we have for this chapter. It's gonna be good. Yep.**

**I hope you guys are gonna enjoy this. You will. I know you will. Now I shall write.**

* * *

When Benny sat down with Rory and his grandmother on their chairs in the vampire council building, He felt scared. Maybe it was because this was an emergency meeting or maybe because Anastasia looked nervous. Either way, things didn't seem good. The room was big, so it fit a lot of people. When Anastasia was sure enough people were there, she cleared her throat and ordered everyone to stay quiet.

"As you all know, I have called you all here because this is an emergency. I have… someone in here," she said carefully, "who found out a bit of Jesse's plans. That someone heard that the attacks will be violent. They won't show any mercy. None of them will. So, I suggest you all train hard. If we're defeated, this town will be under his control. And none of us want that, I believe." A few people started talking when Anastasia paused but the council members by her side started yelling for them to stay silent. "There's something else. We also found out Jesse has a secret weapon. We don't know who his weapon is, but we do know a few things. That person is stronger than they look. They're cruel and they won't hesitate to kill you. But here's an important detail. That person is a seer." People murmured, but it wasn't loud, so Anastasia continued her talk. "If you know any seer, if you have guesses of who they are, please beware. And tell us. It is important that you do." She stopped talking again, but after a few seconds, she said, "You can leave."

Benny, who was in between Rory and his grandmother, turned his head to look at them. Rory simply shrugged and said, "I really don't care 'cause we'll win at the end."

"How come you're so sure?" Evelyn asked.

Rory wanted to talk but then looked at Benny as they both widened their eyes. Benny whispered, "Because a seer told us."

"We should go see him. I mean, at least you should if you can today. I told you I'm too busy setting up my cousin's birthday party," Rory said.

"No way. Ethan's coming over tonight," Benny refused.

"Can't you have an "emergency appointment" with them? Just go now if they let you." Rory asked using air quotes.

Benny smiled. "I don't know what's up with you today, but you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

As they were going home, Benny took his own car and dialed the place's number. He hoped that he could find that seer. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to come, but I'd like to see him now. It's urgent. Really? I could come now? Thanks." Then he hung up.

* * *

Going inside the building made Benny have second thoughts. This was stupid. What if the seer wasn't the one he was looking for? Then he'd be accusing him of something he didn't even do. And what would he do when he'd go inside that dark room to see him? Make the seer feel uncomfortable? This was a bad idea.

But there was no backing down now. He was loyal to Anastasia, and he had to find out who the weapon was.

This time, there was no hesitation when he opened the door to enter. He knew he was at the right door unlike last time. The same man sat in front of the desk, and when he saw him, he opened the door to the seer's room to let him know Benny was here, and then let him in.

Again, he was scared and nervous just sitting in front of whoever this seer was.

"So I see you came back. What for?"

As frightened as he was, he had to do this. "I need answers." He decided to be straight forward now. "So, tell me, are you on Jesse's side?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you Jesse's weapon?"

"Personal questions like this are not allowed." He didn't know how the seer managed to still make his voice so hushed yet have be so strong and angry.

"Are you?"

"Ask another question like this and you will be thrown out by my friend over here." That was when he viewed a figure stepping forward. It was clear that it was a male. Was he there the whole time?

He stood up, but not to leave, but because he was scared of that guy standing by the seer now. "You didn't answer me. So it's a yes, isn't it? You're Jesse's weapon."

The seer didn't speak but he could see him moving his head – downward, maybe? The guy behind the seer stepped forward. "Get out," he growled. That wasn't exactly a human sound that came out of him. What was he?

"Who are you?" This time, he ignored the scary guy.

The seer's head moved again, probably to see him. "You should get out now before you get in trouble."

He didn't hesitate. The not-human-sounding-guy was beginning to scare him more by the second. He got out of there and into his car. So he found out something. He wanted to tell Anastasia so badly, but he had his own life to deal with at the moment. There was homework he had to do, and he wanted to prepare himself for when Ethan would come. There was something about Ethan coming over again that excited him so much. And he knew what it was. It was his attraction towards him. He just couldn't get his mind to not think of him.

But at that moment, he had to because studying was important too. When he was done with his homework, he prepared the game console and plugged it in. In the previous night, he found out Ethan was a video game geek, too. He had to admit that it turned him on and made him like Ethan more than he already did. The food he laid on the table was ready and so was his now-clean room. Everything was perfect.

Then the bell rang. His grandmother was also in the house, and he didn't want her to answer the door, so he rushed down the stairs, excitement overwhelming him.

"Ethan," he greeted happily once he opened the door.

"Hey, Benny!" Then he entered, making Benny close the door behind him.

"Come on," he said, leading him to his room.

Even though Benny had cleaned up his bedroom, it still looked messy. But Ethan didn't seem to mind, so it was okay. Things were still perfect so far.

Benny sat on his bed and Ethan did the same, the bed bouncing a little as he rested on it.

"So," Benny started. "Since we still don't know each other, why don't you tell me about yourself a little bit?"

"What do you want to know about me?"

He shrugged. What could he know about him? "Tell me anything. What about what you dislike? Or maybe talk about your family. Or even life before we met."

"I'll try to answer all of that. Let's see." He put on his thinking face, raising one of his eyebrows and pursing his lips. "Something I dislike? I don't know. Maybe when people stick their nose in people's business? School? Yeah, most probably."

He smiled, though a bit of that smile was faked. He remembered how he attacked that seer earlier and how he asked him questions that he shouldn't have. If that was something Ethan didn't like, he had better not do it in front of him.

"And family talk? Well, there's not much to say. I live in a family of four. My parents and my little sister. My mom and sister have blonde hair while my dad and I have dark hair, and…" he shook his head, "I have nothing more to say."

Lucky for Benny, he knew how to keep the conversation going. "How old is your sister?"

"She turned ten this year. Though she's an annoying ten year old."

"At least you have a sibling. I have none. It gets lonely here." Then hit was silent. But something came into Benny's mind. "Hey, speaking of your family, why don't I come over at your house one day?"

Ethan nodded with a joyful face, but then he put on his thinking face again. "Now let me answer your last question. I don't wanna completely forget it, but what was it?" He seemed to be changing the topic quickly. Maybe he didn't want to talk about his family a lot. "Oh, yeah. Life before we met. I have nothing to say. Maybe that I used to be bullied, but not anymore because I've had some help. And… I had only one or two close friends before I met you."

Benny smiled. This time, it was for real. "You still have two close friends."

Ethan gave a wide grin, showing a bit of his upper teeth. "Yeah, I do."

Most of the time after that, they played video games and yelled at the screen during almost every round. Sadly for them, the day ended too quickly, and Ethan had to leave.

"I gotta go. My parents wouldn't be too happy if I missed dinner," he said.

He stood up to leave, but Benny wouldn't let him walk away alone. He had to have some company. He was beside him the whole time until they reached the door and Ethan had to say goodbye. They both were facing each other, so it was hard trying not to stare into those brown, beautiful eyes. He noticed how Ethan was trying not to stare too awkwardly too. Did he like him, too?

"I guess I should leave now."

"Wait." The word came out a bit too quickly. He didn't even give Ethan a chance to turn his body around. "I have to say something to you." He was getting nervous because he was actually going to confess to him how he felt. Even taking a deep breath didn't ease his mind or nerves. "I really like you. As in more than a friend." Ethan didn't react but he also didn't show signs of disgust or discomfort. "And I _really _want to kiss you right now. So, may I?"

Ethan blinked a few times before he shook his head, but it didn't seem like he was refusing. Maybe it was to snap him out of whatever was going on in his head. "Yeah. Sure. I kind of… like you too."

He laughed, but it was more of a silent chuckle that was heard only when he spoke. "That's great." Then he put his hand on Ethan's neck before they leaned in and closed their eyes. When their lips connected, Ethan's lips against Benny's felt soft and, at the same time, shy. He didn't seem to want it to be more heated but he definitely did appear to be enjoying it because he wasn't the one that backed away. It was Benny, and that only happened because He realized Ethan needed to get home. "I hope this won't make things too weird between us tomorrow."

He shook his head again. "No. I don't want us to be distant or anything." He turned his head, and Benny could've sworn Ethan bit his lip and tried to stop smiling. That was a really good sign. "I should go home. My mom will start to worry." Then he walked away. Halfway out to his home, he shouted to Benny, "I'll text you when I get an answer from Mom." Benny knew he was talking about him coming over to his house.

They didn't need to say goodbye. Goodbyes were for when people weren't going to see or talk to each other for the moment. As long as Benny was living next door to Ethan, and he was going to see him through his window and text him on the phone, they still would be in touch for the night. Their goodbye would be for when they were going to sleep. But that was going to be a long time ahead.

He went to his room and threw himself on his bed. Through his window, he could see Ethan's shadow along with someone else's being casted on the curtains. Must have been asking for permission for if Benny was to come. He smiled to himself. Things were going great so far. He found out more about Jesse's weapon even though things went badly there, and his crush admitted he liked him.

His phone beeped. When he picked it up and turned it on, he saw a message arriving from Ethan. _MY MOM AGREED!_ He sat up to text him back and show him how happy he was, but then he got another message. _Window_, was all it said. Somehow he figured out what it meant and looked out the window. The curtain in Ethan's room was pulled back, giving a view of Ethan and his room. The other boy smiled at him and waved.

He had to admit one thing. He was starting to like the view of his window more now.

* * *

Ethan didn't know whether to be happy or nervous the next day. He had a reason for both. Benny, a cute boy who had crossed his mind a million times, had made the first move the other night and kissed him. He had no idea that Benny felt some chemistry between them, so it was a great surprise to him. Especially since Benny was the kind of guy to hit on every girl who'd bother to look at him twice. He also had the right to be nervous. This wasn't good idea – being more than friends with Benny. His parents wouldn't approve of this. Though he bet Jane would be happy if she found out what happened the other night. For one thing, she wasn't homophobic. She also supported Anastasia, so she would have absolutely no problem with Benny. He loved his sister, but he hated the fact that she wasn't on Jesse's side with her family.

As he walked to school, he felt the hatred for Benny come, too. He couldn't forget what Benny had done the other day. How dare he just come and ask if he was Jesse's weapon or not? People on Anastasia's side must know more things than he thought they did, but that didn't give Benny the right to come and attack him. It was a good thing he made him feel uncomfortable the other night when he told him he hated it when people would stick their nose in people's business. He could see the struggle on his face as he tried to keep a smile going.

His thoughts made things worse when he entered the school building and saw Benny standing beside Rory, talking happily. But when Benny looked at him and smiled with affection obvious on his face, the hatred was no longer there. How could he stay mad at the green-eyed boy standing not twenty feet away from him? His anger was gone, but his nervousness was still there.

"Hey," Benny said when he was near them.

Rory looked at Benny and then Ethan. "So, I heard about your friendly… conversations last night." He raised his eyebrows a bit. They weren't all the way up. "Though, I also heard you did more than talk."

Benny's cheeks turned scarlet with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I had to tell him."

"It's alright." As long as Rory wasn't going to tease them, anyway.

"Don't worry. I'm cool with it. Actually, I'm happy for you guys." Rory smiled at someone behind Ethan. After a few seconds, he realized it was Erica Jones. She simply gave him one look before turning her head around. He didn't like her. Not because of how she was an annoying vampire who dumped Jesse. No. It was because she was on Anastasia's side too. No wonder Rory liked her.

"If you like her, go after her, dude," Benny said.

Rory looked at Benny as if he was saying something stupid. "She barely talks to me. Why would she do that now?"

Benny pushed his friend. "Go."

"You just wanna get rid of me," Rory concluded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Benny sighed and then gave up. "You know what? I think we should go to class."

They both agreed to do that.

The rest of the day was pretty normal except for one thing. Ethan was avoiding looking into Benny's eyes as much as possible. He would look at either Rory or his own shoes. He only did this because of two main reasons: One was that he didn't like what he was feeling towards Benny. He had hated it since the beginning. They were enemies on opposite sides, and not friends as he'd pretend they were. Another was that he so badly wanted him but this was a bad idea. He couldn't be with Benny with Jesse watching him in school.

After school, Benny managed to get Rory away from them. All it took was to give Rory a push and make him fantasize about a future with Erica. Then they were alone.

"Okay, what's wrong?" They were now walking to their homes. If they hid behind the school, they were sure that they would seem suspicious. This was as normal as they could appear in front of everyone.

"Nothing," he lied. All he ever did was lie to Benny. This situation wasn't any different. Just thinking about how many truths he'd hidden from Benny made him hate himself.

"We both know that's not true." He held his hand for a few seconds and said, "Please, just tell me. You can trust me." Then he let go.

"I know I do, it's just-" He didn't know how to finish his sentence. Every thought in his brain was scattered left and right, leaving him with nothing to say. Finally, after a few seconds of silence and gathering his thoughts and lies, he said, "It's just that I think this thing between us might not be the best idea. I'm scared that things could go wrong. I mean, Rory's fine with this, and we're not really official yet, but what if our families isn't? And what about the school? We can't stay in the closet forever. Not that I want to announce anything right now. In fact, I-"

"You're overthinking this." Benny held his hand again. The things he said were meant to be a lie, but he wasn't so sure if they were anymore. "It'll be alright. Sure, some people might not be so accepting, but everything will be alright. You know how I stop myself from being sad or anything?"

Ethan turned his head to look at him. Looking into his eyes was more comforting than he thought. "How?"

"I stop caring about what people think. As simple as that. Even if someone tells me I've disappointed them, I don't even give a shit to what they're saying. But not if it's my grandmother. Family matters more."

When he thought about it, it was a really good advice. It could be helpful when dealing with his own problems with Jesse. Even though he respected the vampire, he'd get on his nerves many times. He'd tell him how he "wasn't focusing during his lessons" or that he "didn't block that punch". Now he realized he didn't even care. He loved fighting, yes. But he didn't like how Jesse would react when Ethan would do one thing wrong. "Thanks."

Benny stopped walking, and Ethan realized they had reached their houses. This sucked. Now that he was actually more comfortable around Benny, the universe just decided that the moment should end? Great.

"I'd kiss you goodbye right now, but I'm scared my grandmother or your family is watching," Benny whispered, his eyes lost in his as if he was dreaming.

"Maybe we could save that kiss for tonight," Ethan suggested.

After they said a few words, they said their goodbyes and left each other to go to their own lives. Ones that they were both trying to hide from each other.

As usual, when opening the door, he'd get greeted by his mother who'd keep asking him about school. "School was fine. I'm just happy that tonight I'm not gonna have to work." That was the thing about working as a fortune telling seer. He wasn't the only one who worked there. There were others, too. He'd work only in specific days – Sundays and Tuesdays. Benny was lucky to go there and it would be Ethan in there coincidentally every time. "Wait, Mom. My phone is ringing."

He took it out of his pocket only to see that it was Jesse.

"Hello?" Jesse asked through the phone.

"Hey, Jesse," he said.

"You're coming to practice today, right?" he asked. Why did he ask this question? He knew the answer. Ethan never said no.

"Of course. But why are you asking me this?" He made his way upstairs, his mother forgotten.

"Because I want you to bring your sister with you."

"What?" This was too soon. Ethan had trained since he was six, but Jane was a little girl who still played with her dolls and toys. Just then, Jane appeared in front of her room's entrance. "You're not gonna have her fighting, are you?"

"No. Of course not. It's just going to be basic lessons. If you want, you can train her. You know her better than me, anyway."

"Hey, Ethan. What's going on?" she asked. He knew she meant what was going on with the phone call. The doors weren't exactly sound proof, and he must have had some kind of expression on his face to express his shock.

"Hold on, Jesse," he said. He looked at his curious sister and sighed, covering the microphone so Jesse wouldn't hear them. "He wants to train you from today."

She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head. "I told you I don't want to."

"You're gonna have to," he said with anger and force in his voice. He removed his hand from the speakers. "I'll call you in ten minutes and then I'll come, alright?"

"Okay, but try to bring her," Jesse said. Then the line went dead.

He put his phone in his pocket and was about to reach for her room's door to hold it, but Jane closed it and ran inside. It was a good thing they didn't have proper locks on their doors nor the keys to them or else he wouldn't have been able to open it. Jane was sitting in her bed, holding her legs close to her as she faced the other direction.

"Go away," she said, her voice soft.

He didn't do that. Instead, he sat right beside her. He felt like forcing her to go, but he decided to talk to her and try to convince her without yelling. "I know you don't want to go, but it's for your own good."

She shook her head. "For once, please just be my brother instead of being Jesse's pet and listen to me. I don't want to be on Jesse's side. He's evil and he wants to take over the town."

He hated that word. Evil. Sometimes Jane would call Ethan by that word, but he always yelled at her for saying it. "He's not evil. Sure, he does bad things every once in a while, but he isn't the one you should worry about here. It's Anastasia."

It was when Jane turned to look at him was when he realized she was crying silently. "You're so blinded by Jesse's own words. I know he's the one who told you all of that, but it's not true. Anastasia's good."

There was pity inside him for her, but that didn't stop him from being furious. "Shut up. Say anything like this again and you will not be this comfortable around me anymore. You're coming to practice." His heart started to ache when more tears started to fall from her eyes, making her face even more wet than it already was. What was he doing? Maybe she was a bit right. He was so distracted by what Jesse had said that he stopped treating her like a brother. His hate for himself grew. The next thing he knew his hands were wrapped around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, planting a kiss on her head. "I love you. I don't hate you. I may sound like I do but I don't."

The crying turned into sobbing. Was he really that bad at comforting her? He was worried that he was, but then she wrapped her arms around him – something she never did – and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too." Her voice was so shaky that he didn't know what to do. Words kept coming out randomly.

"You don't have to go. I'll talk to Jesse about this, alright?" The gasps and sobs she had been getting out stopped and she was left there, hugging him. She didn't even move or say a word. Maybe the sobbing made her tired. "Alright?" He lifted her head up, but he didn't like seeing her face so red and puffy.

They both untangled themselves from each other before she nodded. Him being her brother, he went right ahead and kissed her on the forehead to comfort her.

"Why are you so nice today?" she asked. There was no answer he could give, honestly. There was no exact answer, anyway. He had many reasons. One of them was because she was he sister, and he had to be nice to her. But he didn't say that. "Is it because of Benny? I heard you talking about him yesterday. Is he making you good?"

He didn't want to answer that, so he got up and left the room. The answer was clear for both of them. Benny didn't just steal his heart. He changed him, too. And that made him sick. He didn't like realizing that.

But he also didn't care about that at the moment. He cared about Jesse and how he'd react. But that, too, didn't matter when he went there and talked to him. First, Jesse asked where his sister was. He replied with a lazy, "She didn't want to come." Though, when Jesse got angry and started threatening that he'll no longer be welcome here if he didn't bring her, he didn't give him a shit, just like Benny told him to. They were just empty words. "You don't mean what you said, Jesse."

"Of course I meant them."

"No, you didn't. Without me, you have no weapon against the other side. And if I'm no longer your little secret weapon, well, good luck finding someone else that'll be just as strong and loyal. I'm sure this ten years training will be taught easily in just a few days." He had to smirk when he saw Jesse making a fist and then releasing it.

Things were truly changing for him. He was kinder, which he didn't want to be, but thanks to Benny, he was. Speaking of Benny, he had also started to like being around him. And he was going to see him tonight, which made things a lot better. He really couldn't wait to be with him, but he was afraid that his parents wouldn't like him.

"Let's start training," Jesse said.

All he had to do was hope for the best.

* * *

**That was long, but I had fun writing it. Sorry if you're tortured just reading this, but BF and I can't guarantee that there won't be another 4,000 words chapter.**

**Well, on that note, I'll just leave, then.**

**Until next time…**

**-TEM**


	6. The Visit

**Whoooo. Another chapter for The Other Side or as I named it "TOS"! As TEM said before in the last chapter and I agreed with her, but some how this chapter turned out to be a four thousand chapter, I honestly don't know how that happened, but for the next chapter we can't promise another four thousand chapter. But maybe a little bit more into farther chapters. They'll be a bit longer. We do promise Bethan more of course! We wouldn't make a Bethan story and not throw lots of Bethan. **

**I fangirled hard in the last chapter, - there's a reason why.. Well, there's tons of stuff in Ethan's life.. we don't know if his parents will be okay with him being good, Jesse has been losing his hold on Ethan, it just didn't show more scenes until the last chapter. And yeah, Benny makes Ethan a big old softie... He's still kicking ass though. **

**And so I should really shut up now and let you all read the next chapter since I've put it off long enough while I finished another chapter! - Something slightly big is probably going to happen in this chapter! Just saying! So anywhooooooo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ethan was nervous, then again who wouldn't be? Benny was coming over to his house today. He was excited and nervous at the same time - excited to see how Benny acted with his family and nervous to hear what his parents thought of him. Ethan thought if Ross and Samantha met him, maybe they'd think differently of him because he and Benny had some sort of "thing" going on between them, but his mom, dad and sister didn't know about that - and they really didn't need to _know _either.

At least until Ethan knew what he was going to do about the whole mess he was in right now.

Now he was getting out of the shower. After another day of hard training he needed the nice warm water to help with his sore and aching muscles. Jesse for some reason trained him harder today. Maybe it was because he was pissed about Jane not getting to train alongside him. Or the fact that he had stood up against him.

Who knew? It was Jesse he was talking about. Jesse the hard ass vampire that took any way to win at something.

Ethan sighed.

He needed to stop thinking so damn much. Then maybe he could get his head out of the clouds and see what was really in front of him, which was slowly starting to happen.

He dried himself off and threw on some cleaner clothes. Before he headed down the stairs, he had to talk to his parents about how to act in front of Benny and make sure they didn't give harsh glares behind Benny's back, or even say harsh things to him.

The only person he didn't have to worry about was Jane. After all she was probably the one that could act like she was normal. She did it all of the time. It sometimes worried his parents that she never wanted to train or use her powers, but then they'd remember that she was different from Ethan and just leave it at that.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother trying to get started on dinner. When she heard her son enter the room, she turned around with a smile on her face. He smiled back at his mother, and she could already tell something was behind that smile. He was her son after all.

"Hey, honey," Samantha said.

"Hey, Mom." Ethan greeted back with a small sigh at the end which wasn't meant to be heard. But Samantha heard it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him, watching her son as he sat down in one of the chairs.

He bit on his bottom lip. "I've something to ask you and Dad to do.. And where is Dad, anyways?"

"I had him run to the store to pick up a few more things for dinner since I'm cooking for one more person tonight," she answered. "Now, tell me Ethan what's on your mind."

"Benny doesn't know about the supernatural, and for just tonight, I want you and dad to act like we're all normal human beings and not a family of powerful Seers," Ethan stated. His mother took in what he said and nodded her head, agreeing.

"Okay, just for tonight," Samantha agreed, with a look on her face.

Ethan smiled before standing up and hugged his mother. She patted his back.

"I just want you to know, honey, if you have anything to tell me or your father, please tell us because you know that you can trust us."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for agreeing, Mom," Ethan told her.

Samantha sighed, as she watched her son leave the room. Why did all children have to grow up so fast?

* * *

A little while later, Benny was ready to go over to his friend's house - or boyfriend's house, or his boy friend's house. He really didn't know what him and Ethan were. Were they friends that kiss? Were they just _friends_? Or were they more than friends? Dating was harder than movies and TV shows made it seem to be.

Why did everything have to be so hard for him? Somehow he was getting dragged into a vampire battle, because of his grandmother being a powerful old Earth Priestess, and oh the fact that he was falling in love with someone that was _human_ and had no idea of the supernatural world was just the topping on the cake.

Kissing Ethan seemed like the best thing he ever did.

A smile appeared on his lips, as he thought about that kiss. It felt so right with Ethan. Then again he was his first ever male kiss. He had kissed a girl before, but it didn't feel right as it did with Ethan.

He knew his grandmother was going to accept him. Why wouldn't she? He was like the only family she had left. He never liked to remind himself that one day she'd be gone.

Benny touched his lips before shaking his head. The smile still upon his face as he grabbed his phone and jacket. Even though he was only going next door, it was still slightly chilly outside.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard his grandma watching TV in the living room. She was probably either watching the news or her soap operas that she always loved to catch up on when Benny was either going out or when he was at school.

"Grandma, I'm going over to Ethan's for a while. I'll try to be back around ten or so!" he called out, heading to the front door.

"Alright! Try not to have so much fun with Ethan, up in his room. _Alone_," Evelyn called back, making Benny stop dead in his tracks. Did she just say what he thought she said? He heard a chuckle sound from where his grandma was sitting in the living room. She knew that it would make her grandson stop and stand there in shock at what she had said.

"What?"

The elderly woman turned to see that her grandson was now standing in the living room. She just smiled at him.

"You know what I mean, Benny. You honestly think I wouldn't notice a change in you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Benny chuckled nervously. "What do you mean by a change?"

He was nervous. Did She figure out about the kiss between him and Ethan? Or did she see the kiss between them? Oh god.

"Don't be so nervous. I saw how you two acted after you boys started hanging out with each other more without Rory nearby. And yes, I noticed how lovesick you looked after walking him home yesterday. Either you admitted feelings or you two kissed... I figured it was the second one," Evelyn explained with a smirk on her face as Benny's mouth dropped open and then closed it.

"I thought so."

Benny tucked his hands into his pockets. "You aren't upset? About me, liking another guy and um, _kissing him_?"

"No, Benjamin. I'm happy as long as you are happy, and if being with Ethan makes you happy, then I'm happy for you two." Evelyn said, as he nodded.

They said their goodbyes, and Benny gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

He couldn't wait to see Ethan.

* * *

At the Morgan house, Samantha was cooking dinner while her husband Ross was trying to steal food, and she kept having to smack his hand every time he got even near them.

"Stop it, Ross!" Samantha hissed, smacking his hand harshly again with the wooden spoon in her hand. She chuckled as he jerked back his hand in pain. "You'll just have to wait until dinner."

She turned back to the dinner, checking up on it. "So the rules are: act like normal human beings tonight because Ethan's friend, Benny is coming over and he doesn't know about the supernatural."

"He doesn't know? I thought everyone Ethan was friends with knew about the supernatural," Ross stated with a confused look on his face.

His wife just shrugged. "Not this one, Ross. Ethan hasn't talked about him that much until a few days ago."

Ross just made an 'o' face and went silent. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Samantha cooking. Until...

_Ding-dong-ding_.

"Oh, that must be him!" she grinned, turning down the pot on the stove.

Ethan was in his bedroom when the doorbell rang. Oh god, Benny was here. _Benny was here!_ He felt he needed to be dancing or something because he was excited for Benny being at his house and for his parents to meet him. He was still worried over the fact that they might not like him.

With a huge smile on his face, he opened his bedroom door and headed down the stairs. Samantha reached the door and turned the knob.

Benny stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking around when a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door, making him turn towards her. She was beautiful for an older woman. She must be Ethan's mother.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. You must be Benny, come on in," Samantha said, standing out of the way and letting Benny inside.

"Dinner's going to be ready in a few. Until then you can stay in Ethan's room," she told him, before heading back into the kitchen.

Benny looked around the living room. He noticed nothing out of the normal - a flat screen TV in the corner, pictures of Ethan, a little girl who must be Jane, a few of them together, than a few family pictures, books in the shelves and a coffee table. Yep nothing out of place here, just a normal home.

"Hey you," a voice said, making the taller teen look over at the entrance to the living room, where Ethan stood.

"Hey to you too," Benny smirked, walking over to him, his hands still in his pockets. "How are you doing?"

Ethan shrugged. "Fine. Better that you're here now."

Benny smiled and found himself leaning in before Ethan pushed his face away from his, giving him a knowing look, stating, "Anyone could walk in and see them kissing". He sighed and mumbled a, "Right".

"Who was that at the door?" Jane asked, bouncing down the stairs and into the living room. She looked up and found her brother and Benny standing there, looking slightly guilty.

"You must be the Jane I've been hearing about. I'm Benny, your big brother's friend," he told her, holding out his hand.

And her face just lit up like a Christmas tree. This was the Benny. The Benny that was making her brother good again.

"I'm Jane! So you're the Benny, my brother has been talking about lately," she stated, shaking Benny's hand.

"Oh, he has?"

Jane nodded. "Yep. He talks like he really likes you."

"Jane!" Ethan hissed. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's nice meeting you, Benny." She smiled at him sweetly, skipping into the kitchen.

Ethan groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I'm so sorry about her, Benny. She likes to think differently than others."

Benny kissed the side of his head. "It's fine. You were right about the annoying part. But at least you've got someone to annoy you."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go upstairs."

* * *

About an hour later, Ethan and Benny were both playing a video game after Ethan had showed Benny his room. He thought that he might have a heart attack or pass out from seeing the few comic books he had that the other boy didn't. And also a few video games that had come out and somehow Ethan had gotten them before Benny did.

Needless to say, either of them was winning at this game.

"Man, this game is tough just like-"

"Knights of Ninjitsu four," Ethan and Benny both finished at the same time, causing both of them to blush. Since when do they talk at the same time?

"You played Knights of Ninjitsu four?"

"Yeah. I mean who doesn't? Although it was pretty hard, it took me like an hour to make it to level two!"

"Took me about twenty minutes," Ethan replied, which made Benny's mouth drop open.

"Really?! You are like the best gamer ever if you did so," Benny stated, as Ethan smiled.

"Well, than it looks like I'm the best gamer ever."

Benny chuckled, before turning back to their game. They played for a few more minutes before Samantha shouted that dinner was ready. Ethan paused the game, and placed his controller on the desk. Benny did the same. Both walked over to the door, but not before their hands brushed together, and the feeling of sparks rushed through each other's hands and through their bodies.

"Whoa," Ethan breathed, yanking his hand away from Benny's hand and stared at it.

"Did you feel that?" Benny asked, getting a nod from the other.

What did those sparks mean? To Benny he already knew that answer, just like the seer said, he'd find that person he'll love, and that person was Ethan. It just had to be him.

"Ethan! Benny! Dinner is going to get cold!" Samantha's voice broke through the silence between the two boys.

Benny shook his head, coming out of the daze. He took Ethan's hand and gave it a light squeeze and a quick peck on the lips. Than they walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Remember, Ross. No magical powers talk, Benny doesn't know about the supernatural life. So only questions about life," Samantha explained, placing their dinner onto the table. Ross nodded his head.

"Do job jokes count as questions about life?" he questioned, earning a light smack on the arm and a snicker from their daughter.

"Unless you want our son's friend being bored to death, I suggest no job jokes, Ross."

"Mom. Dad, if you guys are done over there," Ethan said, breaking up whatever his parents were talking about only him and Benny caught the end of it. The "no job jokes, Ross" part.

"Benny, you've already met my mom and sister but you haven't met my dad."

"You can call me Ross," Ross told Benny, holding out his hand for the teen to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Ross. I guess you already know I'm Benny," he took his hand and shook it.

Samantha cleared her throat, silently telling them to sit down and enjoy the lovely meal she had cooked for them.

Ross took his seat at the end of the table next to his wife, who Jane was sitting next to while Benny and Ethan sat together on the other side of the table.

After a while into the meal, Samantha thought that it was a little too quiet for her liking and she wanted to ask Benny a few questions.

"So, Benny," she began, as she put her fork down. Benny looked up from his plate and at the blonde woman. "How long have you and Ethan been friends?"

"For about a year, or so," he answered truthfully.

Samantha raised an eyebrow and looked over at her son who looked down at his plate. She wondered why he never brought Benny over to meet them sooner.

"Benny, what do your parents do? And do you have any siblings?" Ross asked.

Benny placed his fork down and looked at Ross and Samantha They were asking him about siblings and his parents even though he knew they were just asking him questions to find out what he was like. Talking about his parents was hard for him to do.

"Well, I don't have any siblings. I am an only child. I live with my grandmother. My mom died when I was five. My dad works a lot out of town, so I never really see him," he answered, picking up his fork and digging into his dinner again. He just gave them the short part of his life. There was more to it but they didn't need to know about the rest.

Samantha nodded her head. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"It's okay. I really didn't know her that much but it still hurts, I'm making it through the day knowing she's up there watching over me."

Ethan smiled lightly as Benny's hand found his underneath the table. Benny turned his head over and looked at his friend. Or was it boyfriend? He still didn't know. Samantha and Ross didn't notice how they were staring at each other. They brushed it off and smiled at them before going back to their dinner.

The only one that did notice something behind those smiles and looks was Jane. She could see it behind those friendly-ish looks and smiles - something she always saw in her parents' smiles and looks. She saw the love and care behind friendly smiles and looks towards each other.

She could be wrong though but all she needed to see was something go down between Benny and Ethan that would explain everything about Ethan's sudden change, over the past few days. Either it was their friendship or something more. She needed to find out.

* * *

After dinner, small talks with Ethan's parents Ross and Samantha and more video games later, Benny had looked up at the clock and saw it was around ten. His grandma was probably wondering when he was going to come home. He really didn't want to keep her up when she probably had things to do in the morning.

"E, I gotta get going before my grandma starts to worry if I'm coming home or not," he said, standing up from Ethan's chair.

He nodded his head, and put his controller down. "Okay, I'll walk you out."

After Benny said his goodbyes to Samantha and Ross who were cleaning up the house before going to get ready for bed, he walked outside.

"So, where my parents bad?" Ethan asked quietly, closing the front door behind him That made Benny grin and shake his head. They were perfect parents. Besides, Samantha was talking about how cute Ethan was when he was a baby and then she showed him the cutest baby pictures of Ethan, and Ross was making the lamest jokes about his job. He would say they were probably the best parents in the world.

"No, they weren't. Your parents were great," Benny chuckled.

Ethan smiled.

"Although, next time I am over, I should ask your mom for a baby picture of you. That way I can have something of you in my wallet," he whispered lowly, making the shorter boy shiver lightly at how it sounded.

"I will remind you..." he trailed off.

Benny grinned, then he put his hands onto Ethan's hips, pulling him close until their chests touched. Benny leaned down and kissed Ethan ever so gently on the lips. Ethan's hands went to Benny's arms, resting them there. As they kissed, Benny had missed the feeling of Ethan's soft lips on his. He had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss Ethan. That peck on the lips was just a peck. But this was a real kiss.

Ethan smiled into the kiss as their lips moved together gently. They kissed for about two more minutes, before moving away from each other. Ethan's cheeks burned with a dark blush on his face while Benny breathed out with a smile on his face.

"Wow," Ethan exclaimed, looking up at Benny who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"So, um, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Benny said, before leaning in and giving Ethan a light kiss on the lips before he waved goodbye and headed towards his house while Ethan smiled to himself, touching his lips were Benny had kissed him before opening the door and walking back inside.

With a happy sigh, he walked up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Jane just stared out the window at the spot where her brother and Benny had just been kissing, did her eyes play tricks on her? Or did her brother and his friend just kiss in front of her eyes? So that's why Ethan had been acting so differently ever since him and Benny have been hanging out. They were together. _T__ogether_!

A huge smile appeared on the little girl's face before she turned around.

"I can't wait to blackmail Ethan about this!" she giggled, bouncing on her feet. If things went the way she thought they would, Ethan would be switching sides from Jesse's to Anastasia's, then he'd be Benny's boyfriend and he'd finally be good and not evil.

She could only hope.

* * *

Evelyn was searching high and low. For what? Her spell. She thought she had left it on the table, but it wasn't there. So she thought that she had left it somewhere else hidden. But she hadn't found it. That spell was important for the battle against Jesse's side. She didn't know if someone had come in while her and Benny were gone and taken it as a plan for Jesse's side against theirs.

Anastasia's side was going to be screwed if she didn't find that damn spell.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself over and over again, rubbing her forehead. If she already didn't have grey hairs on her head. She sure as hell would have them now.

Her front door opened and shut loudly and her grandson's voice followed shortly behind it. "Hello? Grandma? Are you still awake? Or did you fall asleep watching reruns of your soaps again?"

She didn't even answer him. She just kept looking through her books, accidently knocking one of the other books off of the shelf. She sighed to herself and went to pick up the book when Benny opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Grandma, what's wrong? Why are all of the books out of place?" he asked, bending down and picking up the book his grandmother had accidently knocked off the shelf.

"It's gone, Benny. The spell. It's gone," Evelyn answered, Benny's eyes widened. No, the spell couldn't be gone.

"What do you mean by gone?!"

"Gone as in taken, _Benjamin_! Someone from Jesse's side must've broken in and stolen it! Because it's not where I left it!" she shouted back.

Benny cursed under his breath. "Grandma, I'm sure that nobody could've broken in and stolen the spell. You probably just misplaced it."

Evelyn shook her head. "No, Benny. Someone stole it. I've searched all of my books, all of the places I could've hidden the spell, even where I thought I left it, but the spell is gone."

"Grandma, go lie down and get some rest. You and I will look for the spell in the morning," Benny told her, leading her out of the room.

He hoped that she just simply misplaced the spell, but something in the back of his mind was saying the spell was stolen. But by who? He didn't think it could be anyone from Anastasia's side, since they were all working together. There could be a spy within Anastasia's side, or someone that he knew that was a spy for Jesse's side.

It was impossible. It couldn't be anyone he knew. The only people he knew were anyone from Anastasia's side, Rory and Ethan. There was no way that it could be any of them, everyone rather lived under Anastasia's rules than Jesse's. Rory was his best friend, so it couldn't be him. And Ethan, he was normal. A human and not a supernatural being. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him, he wouldn't do this to him. Right?

Benny sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

**Whooo! Another chapter done and completed! I hope this makes up for the "not updating in a month" thing. I had a lot on my plate, my grandmother pasted away (not last Friday but) the last Friday before that, the viewing was on Sunday and the funeral was on Monday- than I got sick that Friday and etc.**

**I got some Bethan in that chapter, and some mother-son moments between Ethan and Samantha, and some grandmother-grandson moments between Grandma Weir and Benny. I thought that it needed that- also it never said what happened to Benny's mom in MBAV- all he has is Evelyn and his dad in MBAV. Never said what happened to his mother.**

**So what's gonna happen now that Evelyn and Benny have found that the "Vampire weakening spell" is missing... When's Benny gonna find out that it was Ethan that had taken the spell? It's up to TEM and I, when so, - also what's Jane going to do about Benny and Ethan's relationship? We shall seeeeee.**

**I'll let TEM take over the wheel for a bit, let her write out another amazing Bethan chapter- until that time comes.**

**~Bethan Forever**


	7. The Truth

***deep breath* Yeah, I need that. This is gonna be an intense chapter. I need to be ready. You, reader! You should be, too. I'm too excited to write this. I hope you guys enjoy this since BF (yeah, I call her that) left you guys with that ending. Hehehe. Now the action must start! **

**Let us begin.**

* * *

Waking up, Ethan realized it was Thursday, which was surprising. This week seemed to pass by quickly. Maybe it was because he was spending his time with Benny. He could still remember how Tuesday night made him feel. The way Benny had kissed him before leaving, the looks of approval his parents gave, the way Benny would lightly touch him while playing video games – it was all too amazing to believe that this happened two nights ago.

He couldn't wait to go see Benny again today in both school and the Weirs's house. Benny had already invited him over to spend another night in his house.

Preparing himself for school was a bit hard since he was too sleepy to think properly, but he had to look his best. It wasn't only girls who care about their looks. Guys did, too.

Going downstairs was the easy part, but passing through the kitchen without being unseen was the hard. Once his mom saw, him she cleared her throat. When he turned his head around slowly, he noticed that she was the only one in there. Not even his dad or sister sat there.

"Ethan, we need to talk about something." Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? Did she not like him sneaking around too much?

"Sure," he said, grabbing a seat beside her, not willing to look into her eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked, sounding like she was tired.

"Nothing."

"Please don't lie to me. I know there's something you're not telling me." When he didn't say anything, she sighed and held his hand. "At least tell me why you didn't mention that Benny is your friend during this whole year."

He hated that his parents didn't know about Jesse's plans, but as long as he was happy with Benny, he couldn't tell them anything. If he did, they wouldn't let him be with him. "He just doesn't know about the supernatural. I was afraid if I dragged him in my life, he'd be in danger." There was no other safe option he could think of but to lie. It was a good thing Jesse taught him how to be sneaky, so lying wasn't a problem to him. His whole life was based on lies. He wished it wasn't, but he couldn't change things now.

"Oh. Alright. But listen, honey, I want you to know that you can tell us anything. I don't want you hiding things from us."

"Okay." Then he stood up. He couldn't look at her now that he gave her false information about something important. Saying goodbye and walking away was too easy this time. His mom didn't stop him or anything. She just let him walk out the door.

The moment he did, he knew why Jane and his dad weren't eating their breakfast. His dad was helping Jane with one of her products about plants for school outside. Their reactions to seeing him were quite different. While his dad smiled and said his hi, Jane simply showed her "innocent" smile. Whenever it appeared, that meant she was up to no good. She did have some of his mother's deviousness, but she didn't realize it.

But he didn't worry about that. He only worried about Jesse. What would he say if he found him in this way? He was so confused. His heart belonged to Benny, but he wasn't on his side of the battle. But was he fully on Jesse's side? He wasn't sure.

* * *

Whatever stress Benny was feeling when he was at school went away the moment Ethan stepped in his house. It was dark, but since he gave the Morgans a good impression, they let him come later than last time to spend his time in his house.

He leaned closer to him after saying hi. Ethan put his hand on his chest, a look of worry appearing on his face.

"Don't worry. My grandma knows about us, and she's okay with this," he assured him.

"Really?" He didn't even ask how she knew or if he told her or not. This must have been because he trusted him, didn't he?

He gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Of course, he, too, didn't want his grandmother to see them this way even if she knew about them. The things they did were private. "Let's go upstairs." So he brought him to his room.

Once again, Ethan started looking around at all of the things in his room. "I still think your room is too awesome."

Sitting on his bed, he patted the spot near him. The shorter boy followed him and shrugged off his jacket. Now that his neck was exposed, he couldn't take his eyes away. He didn't even warn him before he started kissing his neck. Ethan froze for a second, maybe from the suddenness of his move, but Benny felt his head moving. He made his way up until he reached his chin, his cheek, the corner of his lips, and then his actual lips. He didn't know how long he kissed Ethan. It could've been seconds or even minutes, but when he finally ran out of breath, he pulled back. There was that smile on his friend's face. He definitely wanted more. His eyes and curved lips said it all. And then he kissed him again. At first, it was nice. They tongue-kissed a bit, but then, Ethan seemed to be backing away until their lips were no longer connected.

His eyes went down and his mouth wasn't forming a smile anymore. "What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. It's not fair for you," he said.

"What? What are you talking about? Why?" He couldn't ask the proper question, so he kept saying what came to his mind.

He sighed, backing away from his slightly so they weren't touching anymore. "I need to tell you something. I'd ask you to not hate me, but I know you will."

"I won't hate you. You know I like you." he reached for his hand but he backed away. Never had he seemed more distant. Even his eyes were pleading. He didn't know for what, but they still broke his heart.

"You will hate me," he said. This time, he didn't meet his eyes. "I know more about you thank you think."

What did he know? The thought frightened him, but he had to stay calm. He didn't want to overreact.

"I know that you're a spell master and that Rory's a vampire."

Benny didn't know how to react. All this time, he thought he was just a normal guy who did know about the supernatural world, and he was wrong? "What are you? How did you know?"

He took a breath, now closing his eyes. "I'm the seer that you went to twice for... fortune telling."

If Benny wasn't in a healthy condition, he was sure he'd have a heart attack. He was the seer. _The _seer. The one who's Jesse's weapon. He was bad. Evil. The only reason he wasn't so angry with him was because he liked him too much to yell. Still, he wasn't on their side.

It was kind of ironic. He looked so angelic yet he was the devil's right hand.

"Why?" There were so many questions on his mind, yet this is the only word that came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." And he wasn't lying or joking. He was serious.

"Explain." He wasn't even trying to be nice when he demanded that. Ethan froze in his place, and that made Benny snap. "Now."

He started fidgeting with his hands as he said, "When I was six, I used to be bullied. One day, one guy came and defended me. He was big and strong. He made me stop crying and introduced himself as Jesse Black. I trusted him. He offered to teach me how to fight and then when I was ready, he told me about the supernatural. Years later, I found out my parents were allies with him. They're the ones that told him to train me. He knew I'm a powerful seer, so that's why he agreed." He stopped playing with his fingers and began with the loose threads of his shirt. The pause seemed long. "Last year, Jesse told me to earn your trust. I ask him why and he told me because a year later, which is this year, he'll announce a battle, and he wanted information from your side."

"So you were never really our friend," he said, hurt shown in his voice.

Now he finally looked at his face. "I am."

"Were," he corrected.

"Sure, I wasn't really your friend at first, but after a month, I liked you guys."

"That doesn't change anything. We're enemies." That word was hard to get out, but it was the suitable one. "Do you like me or was that an act?"

"Why would I lie about liking you?" he asked.

He nodded. This was too much for him, but there was one more thing on his mind at the moment. "Did you steal the spell?"

There was eye contact but no answer. It was too obvious. He should've known. How could trust him this easily to leave him alone in the house?

"Get out."

He stood up slowly like he didn't want to leave, but he should. He took his jacket in his hands and headed to the door. Just when he reached the door, he turned around and said, "I'm really sorry. It would've been nice to be your boyfriend. But that's not happening, is it?" Maybe he looked truly sad, but that didn't do anything to help Benny be happy.

When Ethan left, and he was sure of it, he collapsed on his bed. He didn't know why he waited for him to be outside of the house. Maybe it was the fear that Ethan would step inside the room again, but either way, he wanted him to be gone.

He felt so betrayed by Ethan. How could he do this to them. He thought they were close, but he was just using him. The part about Ethan being on Jesse's side pissed Benny off, but being his secret weapon? That made things real.

"What happened?" He didn't even hear the door open. "Why did Ethan leave? He looked sad?"

He would've said it was nothing, but this was serious. She needed to be told. "Grandma, don't ever let him in. He's Jesse's weapon. He's the seer."

"What?" She didn't sound like she believed it, but who could blame her? Such a betrayal was unexpected - especially from someone they both trusted.

"He stole the spell," he added.

Now, she looked away from him, looking like she was about to lose it. When she turned to look at him, he noticed that her fingers were on her lips, moving from side to side and her eyes were staring at nothing. "We need to warn Anastasia. Now."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this. Well, I have nothing to add. Except: I hope you guys don't kill me. Or us. Well, now I'll leave it for BF to finish. And be warned, her chapter will be goooood. Yes, that's a warning.**

**until next time...**

**-TEM**


	8. That Just Happened

**Whooo, another chapter for "TOS"! Soo Bethan kind of broke up in the last chapter :( but no worries! I shall make everything sort of work out for them in this chapter - as TEM said before in the last chapter. Don't kill me or her or the both of us, because you guys won't find out what happens in my chapter which will be good! It's a warning. This is sort of like a second chapter to the last chapter, or something like that, I really wouldn't count it as that, the chapters that are going to be like two parter chapters or something like that is - the before battle chapter, and the battle chapter, just probably won't really count as a two parter chapter, um... it's up to TEM and I to see who gets to write the before battle chapter and the battle chapter... but first we gotta get through the truth coming out between Benny and Ethan!**

**So any other questions will be answered by me and TEM, if you guys have any questions about the story, you can PM me and/or TEM about it and we'll answer the question as best as we can! And if you don't have an account... we'll still answer your question.**

**Anywho, I should shut up and let you all read my chapter.**

**So, let's begin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Ethan found himself staring at himself in the mirror. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but all that was left behind was guilt and heartbreak. He had to get it off of his chest. If not it'd have been more of a betrayal to Benny if he saw Ethan on the battle field on Jesse's side.

He knew telling Benny was the right thing to do. He knew the trust between them would be broken. What they had and were going to have would be gone, and they would be _enemies_.

Just like it always has been, way before they even knew each other.

Ethan didn't want it to be that way though. He wanted to be Benny's boyfriend, to kiss each other in front of people, to be able to hold each other's hands.

But it was probably never going to happen. After Ethan told Benny the truth, that he was on Jesse's side, that he was the seer and Jesse's weapon. The one to destroy Anastasia's side, to lead the town back to its old days before the Vampire Council ruled Whitechapel.

In the progress of doing that, Ethan had destroyed everything between him and Benny.

Ethan sighed out. He really needed to stop thinking about this. What's done is done. He and Benny were no more. They were now official enemies.

"Ethan! Breakfast is ready!" Samantha's voice shouted from downstairs, breaking Ethan away from his thoughts.

Ethan took one last look at himself in the mirror. "Let's just get through the day, Ethan."

And with that, he walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

As for Benny, he felt like complete shit. He probably looked like shit too since he couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. He tried to stop thinking, but he had no luck there. Damn Rory made it seem so easy.

The reason why he couldn't sleep? Ethan. No matter how much he tried not to think about Ethan, but he just couldn't stop. Every time Benny closed his eyes there was Ethan smiling right at him.

Benny knew that feelings weren't supposed to go away over night, but he wished that his feelings for Ethan would. He wanted nothing to do with him, but his heart wasn't having any of it. His heart wanted Ethan. It wanted him to stick by Ethan's side.

No, he couldn't do that. He made it perfectly clear. He wanted _nothing _to do with Ethan. Right now all he wanted to do was push aside those feelings and of course get through the freaking day.

But right now, he was worried about the private meeting between him, his grandma and Anastasia.

He felt like he was just giving Ethan up to a pack of hungry vampires - which he really was. But Anastasia had to know about Ethan being the seer and Jesse's weapon. He was using the information for his side and now they would be one step ahead of Jesse.

Evelyn and Benny entered the Vampire Council chamber where the room was darkly lit as it normally was. And only Anastasia and the other Council members were in the room.

"Evelyn," Anastasia began, looking at the old woman and her grandson. "You told me that you have come across the identity of the seer."

She nodded her head. "Yes, and this is why I requested the important private meeting."

"Then please state the identity of the seer and how you came across the information," she said, waving her hand out in front of her.

"Benny," Evelyn patted his back, silently telling him to step forwards and tell Anastasia and the others.

Benny took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he stepped forwards.

"Well? We're waiting," Anastasia reminded him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the council. "I came across the identity of the seer because the seer was sent into mine and Rory's lives to spy on us. The seer managed to keep his powers hidden from me and Rory. He only got closer when I began to let him into my life more, and it was a huge mistake in doing so. He managed to get a hold of the spell. He had my grandmother, Rory and I all fooled into thinking he was a normal teenager. He admitted everything to me, he admitted that he had stolen the spell, he admitted that he was the seer, and he admitted to being Jesse's weapon."

"Who is he? What is the name of the seer? Tell me _now_." Anastasia's deepened voice demanded.

"The seer's name is... Ethan Morgan," Benny answered, making Anastasia and the other members stare at each other. If they just heard that right, Benny had said that Ethan's last name was Morgan.

The only people they knew with that last name were allies for Jesse ever since the beginning. They believed he was working for the greater good, but in reality he wasn't. He was evil.

"I should've known the Morgan's would be in this battle," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead forgetting that Evelyn and Benny were there.

"The Morgan's? Are you talking about the Morgan family of powerful seers?" Evelyn questioned.

"What does Ethan have to do with them?" Benny added.

"The Morgan family is a very important ally with Jesse, always have been and always will be. He's trained them from the very beginning. The Morgans are seers and very powerful ones, the council and I have a very strong feeling that Ethan is one of the offspring to two very powerful seers." Anastasia explained.

"But Ethan couldn't be a part of the Morgan family. Morgan is a very common name," Mrs. Weir stated, the vampire child rolled her eyes and sighed.

Benny stayed silent, thinking over what Ethan had told him. He told him that his parents were allies with Jesse, and asked the vampire to train him, everything Ethan had admitted to him. And then it all clicked into place.

"Ethan is a part of the Morgan family. He told me that. His parents asked Jesse to train him, and he agreed because he knew Ethan was a powerful seer. Ethan said he found out that his parents were allies with Jesse. He's a Morgan. I'm sure of it," Benny conformed.

Anastasia nodded. "I thank you both for this information. I'll call in a council meeting for after school day to inform everyone that we now know the identity of the seer."

She waved them off. Benny and Evelyn turned around and walked out of the Vampire Council's chambers. Evelyn sent Benny on his way to school while she went back home to think of another plan to use in the battle.

On his way to school, Benny only had one thing on his mind. He needed to talk to Ethan and _now_.

* * *

Ethan stood at his locker with Arthur by his side. Now that Benny knew the truth about him, he could go back to hanging out with his "friends". He was doing that right now, but he didn't want to hang out with his friends. He wanted to hang out with Benny and Rory. He'd thrown that out the window. Now he was even wishing that he wasn't on Jesse's side.

Thanks to Benny, he had gone _soft_. As much as he hated to admit it that, he had gone soft. All because of a goofy spellmaster.

"Ethan," Arthur said, snapping his fingers in front of Ethan's face, making the seer shake his head and look over at the werewolf.

He had already told Arthur and his other friends about how he was no longer spying on Benny and Rory anymore, and of course they were happy to have their friend back. They did notice that Ethan would act strangely whenever someone from Anastasia's side would look at him or someone would open the door to a classroom and he'd perk up only to see it wasn't the someone he was excepting to see.

They thought he was just acting weirdly because he was afraid of somebody from Anastasia's side trying to hurt him.

But they didn't know that Ethan was going through a harsh betrayal sort of break-up with Benny.

"What Arthur?" he asked harshly, taking out a book and putting it into his backpack.

"Dude, you were tuning out again. Are you really taking this whole thing hard?"

Ethan glared at him. Of course he was taking this whole thing hard! He basically lost the person he was slowly falling in love with, but Arthur didn't need to know that part. Because then he'd go back and tell Jesse about his perfect 'weapon' being depressed. Jesse wouldn't have any of it. He needed his weapon to be perfect, fearless and not the depressed, weak, bullied nerd with no friends like he used to be when he was younger.

"Arthur, you wouldn't understand what I am going through right now," Ethan stated, closing his locker.

Arthur just stared at him as Ethan walked off to his next class.

He needed to talk to Jesse about Ethan.

* * *

Benny entered WC High with a look of determination on his face. He was going to find Ethan and talk to him. About all of this. It was probably the best thing to do now since he wasn't as pissed as he was last night. He had been betrayed. Who wouldn't act like that if they had been betrayed by someone they liked? No, _loved_.

He didn't want to admit that he was starting to fall in love with Ethan like the seer, Ethan, told him. He'd find that person he'd love. He just hated that it was Ethan. His _enemy_.

Then he spotted Ethan walking towards one of his classes. Benny bit on his bottom lip and he sped his pace. He took Ethan by his arm and started walking along with him as they passed a few of Jesse's allies leaning against some of the lockers, watching them.

"You and I need to talk right now," Benny whispered very lowly - that way they couldn't hear him.

Ethan nodded his head, silently agreeing. For him it was best not to talk right now. He was saving the questions for when they were out of school. He sent a reassuring smile to the werewolves that were watching them closely.

Thank god, that it was still early in the morning and morning classes didn't start until like ten minutes passed.

They exited the school, through one of the doors and headed to Benny's car. Ethan was nervous, he had been getting nervous a lot lately, thanks to Benny turning him soft.

Benny got into the driver's side of his car while Ethan got into the other side, and closed the door. They both stayed quiet while they were both thinking things over. Benny rested his hands on the steering wheel, waiting for something to come out of his mouth or even Ethan's mouth.

"Did you tell your grandmother?" Ethan asked, breaking the silence between them. Benny nodded, looking ahead of him.

"Yes, I did," he answered.

Ethan sighed. "You didn't tell anyone else... did you?" Benny stayed silent, not answering Ethan's question. And he was slowly starting to get angry. If Benny told Anastasia and Anastasia told all of her little members, then Jesse would find out, get pissed off, yell, scream, shout at everyone and up his training even more. "Did you?!"

Benny looked over at him. "Yes. Yes, I did. My grandma and I told Anastasia everything."

"You told her everything? You told her who I was?! Why - How could you?!" he shouted, Ethan was angry and hurt. Now he knew how Benny felt last night.

"Ethan, please. Just don't -" Benny began to say, before Ethan punched his arm making him yelp and grab it in pain. Damn Ethan had a hell of a punch.

"I should've know you would tell Anastasia and the council everything about me. It's your way at getting back at me. I figured you would, you'd take any chance just to rat me out to the council!"

"Ethan, just let me talk-"

He scoffed. "What else did you tell them? How good did I treated you? How good we made out? Since you told them everything, they pretty much know about the relationship we almost had together."

"Ethan! Stop it! That's enough! I didn't tell Anastasia about you and me. I didn't tell them shit about it. You aren't letting me finish!" Benny said.

"Yeah, right." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I? I mean we both lied to each other. I shouldn't believe a word that comes out of that big mouth of yours."

Benny turned to him, his face beginning to turn red. "My big mouth? You got a lot of room to talk."

"You have done nothing but lie to me."

"I lied to keep you safe! Unlike you, who lies because he's trying to destroy any chance Anastasia and her side has so an evil-insane vampire can take over the town!"

"Jesse is not an evil-insane vampire trying to take over the town!" Ethan denied. He shouldn't be saying this. After all he knew it was true. Jesse was an evil-insane vampire.

"Now, look at who's lying." Benny chuckled.

Ethan glared at him. "Screw you."

"Look, I was trying to be nice to you! But then you just had to go be all mean and shitty towards me. You know? What I'm glad that I told Anastasia. Maybe she can screw up Jesse's plans."

"You son of a bitc-"

"Don't you finish that. If you say that, I promise you won't make it back to Jesse's in one piece," Benny growled, Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?"

"Unless you want it to be, then I suggest you shut your mouth."

"You can't make me do shit Weir." he smirked.

Benny growled, and took Ethan by his shirt. "You shut up. _Now_."

"It's not going to happen by a long shot Benny," Ethan told him.

Then, they started shouting at each other. Some of the words they were saying to each other they knew that they were going to regret them later.

"I hate you!" Ethan screamed punching, Benny's shoulder, making him whine and grab onto Ethan's shirt again.

"Well, I hate you more!" Benny screamed back, they stared at each other for a second. They saw the pained looks on each other's faces, then they felt guilty knowing that they both caused that pain. Then there was a sudden urge to kiss each other, before Benny jerked Ethan towards him, capturing his lips in a heated passionate kiss.

Ethan curled his hands into fists around Benny's jacket, pulling him closer to him. If that was even possible because they were already so close together.

Benny nipped at his bottom lip, making Ethan moan and open his mouth. Benny took this as his chance and shoved his tongue into Ethan's mouth. They let their tongues wrestle together. This was different then their other kisses that were sweet and passionate, but this kiss was a heated, passionate kiss.

"Benny..." Ethan moaned as Benny moved down to his neck and sucked lightly on Ethan's neck. In his lust-filled mind, he wasn't thinking about what was going to be left behind there. He slowly moved his way back up to Ethan's lips, giving him a lustful kiss.

Suddenly, both of them remembered what they were doing before they started making out with each other.

"Oh shit!" Benny and Ethan exclaimed, breaking away from each other. They looked away from each other, breathing heavily.

Benny looked over at Ethan, before speaking. "Ethan, this never happened."

Ethan bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "This never happened..."

He watched as Ethan grabbed his backpack, and exited his car, he sighed and banged his head against the steering wheel, while Ethan was touching his lips, before sighing out.

_Well that just happened_, they thought at the same time.

* * *

**Whoo, another chapter done! I hope that was good, see? I told you I would make it good for them! Just they agreed that it never happened. We know they can't go on without each other. Don't worry about Ethan, he'll start trying to gain Benny's trust back, while in the progress trying to gain Anastasia's trust as well. There's also a hint in this chapter. If you get it, TEM and I'll give you an internet cookie. **

**So, I will leave the next chapter to TEM, while I write out my Christmas one-shot and chapter for INANL and DWS!**

**Maybe I should, stop talking now, TEM's chapter is coming soon! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Until next time...**

**~Bethan Forever**


	9. I Still Like You

**Hey there, guys! Here we are again with yet another not completely planned chapter. *sighs* Let's hope it goes well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It shouldn't hurt Benny as much as it did watching Ethan with his other friends, enjoying his time. It hadn't even been a week since he got to know him yet it still hurt him so badly. He thought he could trust him, but things weren't always what they seemed to be.

"Hey, Benny, why is Ethan with those jerks?" Rory said from behind him.

This was going to be hard to explain. Though there _were_ a few words that he could say so he won't bother with the whole story. "He's the weapon." He eyes wouldn't even leave Ethan as he said that. Two years he had been hiding this secret while he knew theirs.

It took Rory five seconds before he got it. "Oh." Benny moved his eyes now, trying to see Rory's reaction. His friend's eyes widened. He whispered, "He's evil?"

"He claims he's not. Says he believes that Jesse's the good guy." He snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Wow." He never thought Rory would ever admit to anything obvious, but the next words that came out of his mouth surprised him. "He's either dumber than me or he just hates Anastasia."

Benny laughed. "You finally admit that you're dumb."

"My mom says I could actually be smart if I turn on my brain, but who does that anymore?" Then he flashed his usual goofy smile. "Anyway, let's forget about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Who? Voldemort?" He joked. He was trying to seem happier, but he still couldn't forget about the pain. And that kiss in the car. _Especially_ that kiss. Maybe Ethan still cared for him. That was enough to give him hope of getting Ethan on their side.

"Well, I think Voldemort would be a better teacher than Mr. Peterson." Even if Ethan was out of his reach, he still had Rory close to him. Maybe it was barely enough and he wanted the boy who he got to know these past few days, but he could go on for the day with just Rory.

* * *

Because the day was kind of dull and sad, Benny decided to make his slow, uneventful walk to match the mood. His mind was blank for the moment and his eyes only focused on his feet. Everything was peaceful.

That was until he heard talking from a distance. Wait, no. That noise came from his right. Where the woods were.

Carefully, he walked towards the source of the noise, knowing how risky this could be. A vampire could be there to attack him but he didn't care as long as he was quiet.

Up close, the noises coming from whoever it was were clearly yells at someone. "And you told him?" A pause. "He didn't even show any sign of doubting who or what you are and you just _told him_?" That voice. He knew who it belonged to. Jesse. And the topic was obvious.

"I'm sorry."

He got closer to get a look at what was happening. The best place to hide was… well, nowhere, so he used his magic to disguise himself. This way, Jesse couldn't hear him if he made any noise and he couldn't see him. At first, when he could see the scene, he only saw Ethan with Jesse. He looked like he was struggling to be strong, but he couldn't. As he got even closer, he noticed that Ethan was in fact struggling, but there was a defiant look on his face.

"Sorry? _You're sorry_?" Jesse wasn't only yelling. If he was human, Benny was sure his face would be red with anger. "I gave you one simple order! And what do you do? You ruin my plans when we're so close!"

Unlike Jesse, Ethan's voice was calm. "If you keep yelling at me, maybe I'll ruin the rest of your plans."

"What are you trying to tell me now? That you're no longer on my side?"

Now Benny was mentally begging Ethan to say yes. They were such high hopes that he felt stupid. Still, he had to believe in him. "No." That was a disappointment. "I'm saying that you should either treat me nicely or I won't fight in the battle. No Ethan, no weapon. Do you really want that?"

"If you're gonna leave, I'll find a new weapon."

Ethan turned his head to the side and gave a silent laugh. When he looked back at him, his face was dead serious. "You won't be able to train anyone like you did to me in such short days. I'm your only hope and you know it."

A growl escaped from Jesse's lips before he said, "Fine. But don't ever think of doing stunts like this one again."

Ethan didn't even give a reply. He just walked away. Benny was even surprised Jesse didn't hit Ethan. That anger wasn't going to fade overnight.

Benny quickly went out before Ethan could reach him, taking off the camouflage from the spell. Too late. Just when he stepped on the hard ground, Ethan's voice came from behind. "What are you doing here?"

_Busted._ He turned around and gave his best smile, though he doubted it looked real. "Nothing."

"Were you listening?" he questioned.

Benny was too tired of lying to Ethan. Even if Ethan was lying to him too, he told him the truth eventually. The least he could do is be honest now. "Why does he treat you like that?"

Ethan looked at the ground. It was awkward for a while, and Benny thought that he wasn't ever going to speak. When he wanted to lift his leg up, Ethan spoke. "Because of you." Now he felt guilty, which he didn't think he'd feel. If anything, he expected Ethan to feel that way, but did he? "He used to be so kind to me. I was special to him ever since he met me when I was six. But then I got close to you, and I started to actually care about things I used to avoid before. Like feelings. Mine and my family's. So I started to say "no" to Jesse and now he hates me."

"Are you becoming good?"

Now Ethan's stare was at Benny. "What do you mean "I'm becoming good"? Are you saying I'm the bad guy here?"

"Good guys don't do bad things to their friends!" If he would dare, he would've screamed at him. "Gosh, you're so blind. You're an ally with an evil guy. How could you not see that?"

"Shut. Up." Benny took this as a good sign. If Ethan didn't have a reply, then than meant something, right?

Benny stepped closer to him until they were inches away. At this moment, he remembered the moment they had in the car, but he didn't care. There was too much adrenaline to even think. "Make me." Then he added, "And don't even think about kissing me."

"What if I want to?"

"So you like me again?"

Ethan's sassy face turned to a serious one and the excitement was gone. "I never stopped liking you. Why do you think I didn't push you this morning when we kissed? I could've. But I didn't."

That made sense. Thoughts were so jumbled up in his head, and because of that, random words came out of his mouth. "I really want you back."

"I know."

"It hurts."

"I know."

"I change my mind. Just kiss me already."

This kiss was short and sweet. And paranoid, too. They were out in the street, locking lips, and anyone could pass by anytime. Luckily, they got to enjoy it for a bit before they pulled away.

The most surprising moment of the day was Ethan hugging him. It was too sudden for him that he needed time to process what was happening. It was so comforting having him in his arms, but it was so weird.

"If you're gonna continue being on their side, we can't do this," Benny said.

He felt him nod. "I know." He sighed. "I'd say we should forget about this, but it's gonna be hard." When they backed away, Benny noticed a slight unfamiliar smirk appearing on Ethan's face. "But what if we can see each other?"

This was scary yet he wanted to listen. "What are you thinking of?"

"Well," he started. "We could go somewhere secretive every day. We can stay for no longer than five minutes, then we can return to our daily routines."

"You know I can't risk that. What if they find us?"

"You underestimate me, Benjamin Weir." He shook his head. Before Benny could even talk, Ethan winked at him, said, "See you tomorrow at three after school," and then he was gone.

He didn't know what was going to happen, and if it would end well, but he knew he had to do this. If there was hope, he could maybe convince Ethan.

* * *

Replaying the conversation he had with Benny, Ethan frowned. What if what Benny was saying was true? That Ethan wasn't really as good as he thought he was? And that he was becoming more like Benny every time. He had tried to stop thinking about Benny, but it wasn't possible. He couldn't even go one day without him, so he figured he couldn't really avoid him.

And Jane. He could finally see a smile on her face when she was around him. Could he possibly be changing?

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! I have not much left to say, so bye!**

**Until next time…**

**-TEM**


	10. Not Clueless

**Hi, I hope you guys aren't mad at me! If you are you can throw stuff at me, I got really busy, and couldn't finish one of my other story's chapter sooner. Then I did, short story, had to do something for Thanksgiving and than my family had a get together thingy for Thanksgiving and couldn't get on my laptop until later that day, so yeah. Sometimes it's just enough to rip your hair out.**

**But, I had good times, and old feelings from the past Holidays with my grandma got brought up, this is the first Holidays without her, and it's going to be really hard.**

**So, moving on. Benny and Ethan are back together, but they've to be secretive or else! Don't worry, Jesse and his little army won't find out until they are suppose to. They seem smart, but they're a little clueless. And some other people aren't that clueless, can you guys guess who isn't that clueless in this chapter, I will give you an Internet cookie..**

**I should really stop talking and let everybody enjoy the newest chapter, since I let you guys wait along time for it, now we get to see what happens the next day! And what happens after school- whoo!**

**Without farther ado, please enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Benny, as he got ready for school. His thoughts drifted off. W_hat could today bring? Maybe another step into convincing Ethan that Jesse is an evil psycho vampire that's only looking out for himself and doesn't give a flying shit about Ethan and his little "fang" group? _

He's positively sure that Ethan had or was starting to figure that out.

_Well, duh! He is smart. Ethan has figured it out but most likely doesn't want to accept it, but with me in the picture... he's choosing or he doesn't want to accept the fact I changed him, _Benny thought, shaking his head. He totally needed to stop thinking about this, or else his happy mood would turn to shit.

After blocking out the rest of those thoughts, Benny finished getting dressed and brushed his teeth. He ran his hand through his already wild and messy hair.

"You are looking good today, Benny," he winked at himself.

"Benny, hurry up! You wanna eat breakfast don't you?" his grandma shouted from downstairs and he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was annoyed that he wasn't downstairs eating his breakfast, because he was still upstairs in the bathroom.

It wasn't his fault that he needed to look good for Ethan. And it also wasn't his fault that he was born with the handsome good looks too.

Benny took one last look at himself before heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen where he found his grandmother placing his plate onto the table.

Evelyn looked up and stared at her grandson. "About time you quit looking at yourself in the mirror. I actually thought you were going to start making out with the mirror."

"Trust me, grandma. I wouldn't go _that far_," he chuckled, taking his seat at the table and began eating rather quickly.

"Benny, don't eat too fast. You could choke yourself to death."

Benny tried talking through the food in his mouth, but it came out as muffed words that his grandma couldn't understand. She rolled her eyes. Why did he always try to talk with his mouth completely filled with food? She will never know.

"And swallow before talking. I can't understand you," she said, smacking his head lightly. He swallowed all of the food at once and took a deep breath in.

"I was saying, I wasn't going to choke, because I have eaten fast before," Benny told her, before taking another huge bite out of his pancakes.

Evelyn raised her eyebrow at him. The only time Benny was ever in a hurry was when he was late for school, and he wasn't running late. So why was her grandson in a hurry? And he did seem a little too _cheerful _after he got home from school and this morning as well. She had seen a huge change in his behavior. He had been moody and upset the morning he left for school and then he came back with a slightly happier mood.

"But still, you should eat slower."

He rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his food into his mouth. "I gotta go, grandma. Or else I'll be late."

She watched him get up and grab his satchel before coming over to her and kissing her cheek. "See you later, grandma."

"Love you," she called out as Benny ran out the front door and slammed it shut.

Something weird was going on. And she was going to get to the bottom of it, even if she had to use the truth spell on Benny. Either way she was going to find out.

* * *

When Benny got to WC High, he still had about ten minutes until the first class ring. That gave him enough time to get to his locker get his things and be off to his first class.

He hoped that he didn't give off some type of happy behavior, because then everyone could tell something was up. He totally didn't need that.

As Benny started taking out the books he needed, he felt someone stop by the locker next to his. He already knew who it was. After all he was best friends with him.

"What's up Ror?" he asked, looking over at the vampire. Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Me either," Benny answered, and this is how some mornings sometimes starts off for them. Nothing to say, and just stand at the spellmaster's locker until the class bell rang.

He thought that's how this was going to go.

"So, why were you in such a happy mood last night when I talked to you? You were moody and upset at school, why did you have like a sudden change in moods? Are you on like a supernatural period?" Rory babbled, making Benny roll his eyes. "Or did someone change your mood?"

Benny gave him a very annoyed look. "No, I'm not on a supernatural period! And nobody changed my _mood_. I changed it all by myself!"

Rory held up his hands. "Okay, okay! You aren't on any supernatural period, but someone changed your mood and. I can _see it_."

"Just drop it, or I'll have my grandma turn you into a toad."

"Okay, I'm dropping it for now."

"Thank you," Benny sighed out, closing his locker and putting his satchel on his shoulder, and that's when the bell rang for the first class of the day. "Let's go to class."

Rory nodded his head, following behind his best friend. He knew something wasn't right with Benny's behavior. He could see it. But he wasn't going to push it, so he was going to wait and see what'd happen next.

* * *

A few more classes later, it was lunch time. Benny was happy that Rory was keeping his promise by dropping all questions about his behavior changes, at least for right now he was keeping that promise. Well it wasn't much of a promise, and more of a threat. He did threaten to have him turned into a toad by his grandma.

Like he'd go through with that threat. Maybe he would, you know just to teach Rory not to butt into anyone else's business.

"Man, I wish it was Taco Tuesday. It's sooo much better than eating foods," Rory admitted, putting his tray down on the lunch table. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you don't even need to eat. You are a freaking immortal vampire," Benny pointed out.

"Well, I love human food and I can't drink blood twenty four seven because it makes me gas-y. If I do, so I've to eat human food or it's gassy Rory."

Benny gagged. "Don't mention gas-y Rory, or I'm going to throw up my breakfast."

"Okay, no more talk about gas-y Rory..."

"Thank you. Now I can eat my lunch in sort of peace."

He totally didn't get that peace because Rory was talking while he ate. Which was kind of annoying. He tried to keep his focus on finishing his pizza and shove that good looking chocolate chip cookie into his mouth before Rory tried to steal it from him.

As he threw down the pizza crust, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Benny took it out of his pocket and a small smile appeared on his face looking at the text.

_Is Rory being totally annoying again? - Ethan_

Benny chuckled lightly, and typed out a quick text.

_Yeah, as normal. Or as normal as Rory can be... - Benny_

He hit the send button, and then grabbed his cookie before Rory pulled a "Vampire Ninja" and stole it. His phone buzzed again, and he clicked on the text.

_Hahaha, true. I actually miss Rory's stupid jokes and comments. - Ethan_

Then a second text came in.

_And don't you ever, EVER tell him that I said that, if you do... I'll kill you. - Ethan_

Benny smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Rory's voice asked confusedly. Benny jerked and pocketed his phone quickly before his best friend could see the texts Ethan had sent him.

"Oh, nothing. Just this really funny picture," Benny answered quickly. Rory stared at him for moment before nodding his head.

"Okay, if you say so," he said.

He thanked God that Rory let it go quickly this time. Probably didn't want to deal with Benny's sudden mood changes and he'd cause a scene in the middle of the lunch room if he raised his voice.

_Well, I better finish my cookie before getting off to class, _Benny thought, biting into his cookie once more.

* * *

The final class of the day, Benny found himself in a bundle of nerves. Because after school he had to go meet Ethan at somewhere secretive and Rory was acting weirder than normal.

How in the world did he get himself into this?

Oh, by falling for the enemy. That's how he got himself into this huge mess.

Right now, he found himself watching the teacher who was writing on the blackboard something on history and watching Ethan every now and then. He was also finding it hard to listen to what the teacher was talking about. Because he was a little too busy falling into a trance looking at his secret boyfriend or friend.

If he kept this up, he'll probably fail this year.

_I wonder when Ethan's gonna text me. Probably not while I'm staring right at him. Man I feel like one of them Duskers staring at Dirk Baddison posters all day long, _Benny thought, looking away from Ethan and tapping his pencil on his notebook.

Well, this was stupid. He didn't even listen to the beginning of the subject the teacher, Mrs. Brooks, was talking about. Why in the hell should he write notes for something he barely listened to? He might ask Rory for notes, but then again, Rory spent the time in this class either shoving pencils up his nose or fake napping, or even staring blankly off into space.

Benny wondered how in the world his best friend was even passing his classes.

He just started drawing in his notebook. Why not? He could get the notes off of Ethan, which was his best bet. Ethan was pretty damn smart, after all.

Benny looked over his shoulder to see his friend acting like he was napping again but with his eyes open. That was freaking creepy as hell. Shaking his head he turned back to his drawing. He couldn't draw that good. But it seemed to be better looking than the others.

Then again, for the second time that day his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked around to see Ethan putting his phone down onto his lap. Benny slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_Meet me in the woods after school. I'll take you to the secretive place. - Ethan_

Benny smiled lightly, texting back a quick reply before putting his phone back down.

Ethan picked up his phone when it buzzed seeing Benny's name flash across the screen. He tapped his finger on the text message.

_K, see you in the woods... That sounded way more weirder than I thought it would. - Benny_

He smiled and went back to writing his notes while Benny went back to drawing. But they didn't know that someone in the back of the classroom was watching them the time during they were texting each other.

* * *

_I'll let Ethan leave first, then I will follow right behind him. _Benny thought, throwing the books he needed into his satchel. _And what's so secretive about the woods? Vampires and werewolves love to run through the woods. We're meeting there. I shouldn't be so worried because Anastasia's council members hate the woods and Jesse's vampires and werewolves will be training or trying not to bite each other's heads off._

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" Benny groaned, sighing out. He felt like he was in one of those supernatural books where two people from two different sides fell in love and had to hide their love for one other and then in the end everything would be perfect.

But this wasn't one of those books. This was real life. And sometimes in real life, people didn't get that happy ending they were hoping for.

"Hey, Benny!" Rory popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of his best friend.

"Rory! How many times have I told you to stop doing that?" Benny asked. He's always told Rory to stop jumping out of nowhere. Because one of these days somebody will see him and Anastasia will have to cover it up then she'd want Rory's head on a plate.

He thought for a minute. "You tell me almost all of the time.."

"And you know why I tell you that? Because I don't want to see your head on Anastasia's council table."

"Yeah, I really don't want to end up on her table as a head, unless I was a talking head. But I couldn't be, 'cause I'd be dead or something, anyways. You wanna come over to my house and play some video games?" he asked.

Benny shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Well if you can't come over, then I'll just come over," Rory said.

"You can't come over because grandma is making me help her with some type of potion that vampires are very allergic to. It causes them red bumps, and burns their skin before killing them very painfully. We're still working out the kinks, so I'm watching out for you," Benny explained. Rory's eyes widened slightly before nodding.

"Okay! I'll try to stay clear of your house for at least two days. There's no telling what's in your grandma's stuff. Thanks B!" he patted Benny's shoulder before taking off.

Benny wiped his forehead. He couldn't believe that actually worked. Sometimes he wondered if Rory was dropped on his head as a baby because he just didn't think sometimes.

He closed his locker just in time to see Ethan exiting out of the school through the front doors. He sighed out when he saw none of Ethan's friends following behind him because normally they'd be following him around like a puppy. Well they were all werewolves after all.

And Ethan probably told them not to bother him and of course, they would listen to him. Benny was sure that they didn't want to piss off Jesse's weapon.

Benny pulled down the flap on his satchel before running towards the doors, getting a few strange looks from a few students. He knew why they were looking at him strangely. But right now he really didn't give a shit.

A pair of eyes settled on Benny's running figure as he ran towards the woods, watching as he disappeared into the woods. The figure followed closely behind him.

He was going to figure out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Ethan was leaning against a tree by the time Benny got there, he was breathing heavily from the fast running he just did. Now he wished that he had run during gym time instead of making up a fake lie about having a bad rash on his thighs and would get worst if he ran.

"Whoa, take some deep breaths, Benny," Ethan said, Benny nodded and straightened up his back.

"Man, I have to start running more during PE," he stated, making the seer chuckle. He inhaled and exhaled, before walking over to Ethan and taking his satchel off, placing it next to Ethan's backpack.

Benny smiled, cupping Ethan's face with his hands. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He moved his lips slowly against his boyfriend's lips, keeping it a slow passionate kiss. He'd save the heated ones for later.

Ethan pulled away with a grin on his face, biting on his bottom lip as Benny pecked his top lip. "So, where's this secretive place you're taking me to, Mr. Morgan?"

"It's a place. That nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ knows about," he answered. "Well, besides my family, but they won't come looking for me."

"Okay, again. You've got me wondering, let's get going there." Benny bent down and grabbed his satchel and Ethan's backpack. Ethan took his backpack from him.

"Come on."

With that, he started to walk away from the tree with Benny following right beside him, and while along the way he had noticed that Ethan knew his way through the woods. Which didn't surprise him.

Ethan knew his way through the woods, probably because he used to play in them. The seer had stated in the past that he didn't have any friends up until Jesse took him under his vampy wing and most likely took him on trips through the woods as well.

For some reason, vampires and werewolves had a thing for the woods.

"Benny?" Ethan's voice asked, he blinked his eyes looking around. "You alright? I mean you weren't talking to me."

"Yeah, just thinking. That's all."

He nodded. "We are here. I said that but you didn't answer me."

Benny looked in front of them. His mouth dropped at what he saw. It was a small little cabin that looked like something out of a family magazine. It was like a vacation cabin and that's what Mr. and Mrs. Morgan used it as. A vacation cabin. A getaway from the world of jobs, stress and supernatural business.

While he was looking at the cabin, Ethan had walked up to the front door and searched for the second key that his father kept hidden somewhere at the door. "Where are you..?" he mumbled, before standing on his tippy toes and felt around for the key on top of the doorframe. Ethan smiled when his hand found the key.

He grabbed the key and unlocked the door. He didn't know why they needed a lock for the door. Maybe his parents didn't want people crashing in their cabin and leaving it a complete mess. He totally understood that. He turned to look at Benny who was still standing in the same spot.

Ethan just had to chuckle. "Benny, you coming or you're going to eye my parents' cabin all night?"

"What-? Oh, yeah. I'm coming," Benny said. He wanted to smack himself in the face right now. But then he'd have to explain the reason why he had a red mark on his face to his grandma.

When Benny walked through the door of his boyfriend's cabin, he felt the homey feeling he gets whenever he walks into his own house. And that felt _really _nice.

"My parents used to take me and Jane here on the weekends. You know? For a little time away from the town, but now we barely even use it anymore. My parents are always busy and Jane and I fought a lot. After a while it got bad and it wasn't fun anymore, so we just stopped coming," Ethan sighed out, turning on the small lamp on the table.

"It was because of Jesse wasn't it?" Benny asked. Shit. He didn't mean for the words to slip out like that. "Shit, sorry. I shouldn't be asking you that. It's your business-"

"It's fine," he cut him off. "You can ask anything. Yes sometimes it was about Jesse and other times it was just stupid stuff and now... We fought once, like a few days ago I said that Jesse wanted to train her and she was going with me, if she did like it or not. We said more things and she ran off to her room. I followed her and found her crying. I realized I just made my baby sister cry. I calmed her down telling her that I'd get her out of training. Then she said some more stuff and then she asked me if you were changing me. Because I acted like her big brother for once."

"Are you really changing?" he found himself asking again.

"I don't know," Ethan shook his head. "We came here to be with each other, not ask each other questions, I'm not going to ask you about your life, not yet anyways."

Benny nodded and looked down at his hands. Ethan moved closer to him and brought his head towards him. He stared into Benny's green eyes before smashing his lips against Benny's.

Ethan wrapped his arm around Benny's waist pulling him closer to him, he nipped at Benny's bottom lip, sucking lightly on it and earning a moan from him. He smirked against his lips before making his way down to the side of Benny's neck. He had found a dark purple hickey on the side of his neck when he woke up this morning, so Ethan was mad. But Benny didn't realize that he had left a hickey behind and Ethan hadn't realized it either.

He was going to get a little payback for the hickey Benny's big mouth left on his neck. He slowly started to suck on the piece of skin, making quiet sucking sounds as he did so. Benny bit on his lip to keep back the moan that was trying to slip out of his mouth.

Ethan pulled away from his boyfriend's neck with a happy grin on his face. "Now we've matching hickeys."

Benny looked at Ethan's neck and saw where he had left the hickey on his neck. It looked like Ethan had covered it with makeup, but he could see the purple-ness underneath the makeup. He chuckled, pecking Ethan's lips quickly. "Yeah, now we do have matching hickeys."

He grinned, before pushing Benny down onto the couch and straddling onto his hips. He smiled down at his boyfriend, or his friend? They never really got around to asking if they were boyfriends or not. He just thought why not call Benny his boyfriend? But it really wasn't important right now. Ethan leaned down before capturing his lips.

Benny placed his hands on Ethan's hips as their lips moved together. While Ethan put his hands on his shoulders, keeping himself up.

But unknown to the two, they were being watched by a pair of wondering eyes.

He wasn't as clueless as they thought he was.

* * *

It was about six o'clock when Benny got back home and he knew that his grandma was wondering where he was at, but she most likely thought he was with Rory off geeking around at his house or at some video game store. But she was a smart old bird and would try to figure it out. Benny really hoped that she wasn't onto anything.

"Where were you?" as the first thing to come out of his grandmother's mouth when she saw her grandson walking past her. Benny grumbled under his breath before turning around to face his grandma.

"I was out with Rory," Benny answered. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Because I called Rory's mom and she told me that Rory had come in around four o'clock and she said that he didn't mention anything about being out with you, then she put Rory on the phone and he told me you had said that you'd be busy doing "house work"," Evelyn explained. Shit, he and Rory had come up with a word to use whenever they were talking on the phone about supernatural business and Rory's mom would walk into the room. And Evelyn knew about it, because Benny had told her. That why she wouldn't get confused if Rory had something supernatural to talk to her about when Rory's mom was in the room. "Benny, why did you lie to Rory?"

"I lied because I wanted to go look at new video games without Rory bugging me. It's the truth. Grandma, I swear," he told her. Benny hoped that she believed it.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to her grandson. "Benny, do you think I am blind?"

He was taken aback by this and asked, "What?"

"Do you think I'm blind, Benjamin? Do you think I can't see what's going on here? Your behavior has changed. Yesterday when you left you were moody and when you came back that night you were happy and the same thing today. You thought I wouldn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Benny asked worried of what she meant.

"That you are seeing Ethan again," Evelyn answered crossing her arms.

Benny's eyes widened. "What? Me seeing Ethan again? No! I'm just weirdly changing moods, you know I think I might've some supernatural period." Jeez, he was starting to sound like Rory right now with all of the babbling.

"Benny, stop it," she told him putting her hand on his arm. "There's no point in lying anymore, Benny."

"Fine, I admit it. I'm seeing Ethan again. I can't help myself grandma. He's actually the first person I've ever had feelings for like this, and I know that these feelings for Ethan are very real. They aren't going away overnight or go away with time apart, Grandma and this is the part where you tell me that I'm forbidden to see him right? Then I will seem to agree, but will see Ethan behind your back and bah, bah."

"Well, I'd forbid you from seeing Ethan, but if I did you'd do what you just said you would do," Evelyn said. "I'm mad Benny, but I'm not _that mad _about this."

"What? You aren't?"

"Yes, but I don't trust Ethan, Benny. He betrayed us. He hurt you and for all you know he could be playing you again," she pointed out.

"He isn't grandma. I know it. Jesse has been yelling and treating him like shit. He's just now noticing it. He needs more time to figure it out grandma. Until then, I want you to give Ethan a chance - one more chance. That way you can see if you can trust him or not. Please grandma."

Evelyn sighed. "Okay, fine. One more chance. But you tell him when you think he's ready. I'm still pissed about him taking my spell and giving it to Jesse. I'm not letting it go until he can prove himself. We're done talking about this. Go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

Benny nodded. "Okay, grandma."

He turned and walked up the stairs when he heard his grandma shout up to him.

"Also threaten Ethan that if he breaks your heart again, I'll turn him into a toad!"

Benny shook his head and chuckled. "Good old grandma."

Maybe this would work out after all.

* * *

**And it is done! Again, I'm sooo sorry it took so long, December is a pretty busy month. So, Grandma Weir knows about the boys but somebody else knows about them too, but the person is pretty easy to guess who it is, there is a small hint in this chapter.**

**I have got anything else to say, just stay tone for the next chapter is where.. Well. I can't tell you guys because it's meant to shock and surprise you guys, so my lips are sealed.**

**Any who... Until next time.**

**~Bethan Forever**


	11. A Different Ethan

**Now is when the sweet stuff happens. More Bethan! Prepare yourselves! 'Cause feels and I'm fangirling already.**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ;)**

* * *

This week seemed like it will be a great week for Benny. He just felt it. And he knew spell casters' intuitions were never wrong. They and seers were good at those kinds of things. Well, mostly seers since it was their thing, but they were also pretty good at sensing things.

Sure, his vampire friend Rory was acting a bit strange, but when was he ever not doing that? His grandmother seemed more relaxed now seeing that Ethan wasn't doing any harm to Benny yet over those days that passed. Still, she was slightly worried. He didn't blame her. If she told him she liked someone evil who she claims to be good, he'd be on her back twenty four-seven. And Ethan. He had been meeting him for quite a few days, and he never grew tired of him. Every time they kissed in the cabin, the passion would still be as strong as it was when they first kissed. Not only that, but Ethan was becoming more gentle and less threatening every day.

He couldn't wait to see him today, which was a Sunday. He had only one hour left till three o'clock, which was the hour of their meeting. He could kill time a bit by playing video games, but he knew he wouldn't stop thinking about today because he _really_ couldn't wait.

* * *

Smiling, Ethan got his jacket, now on his way to meet Benny. Heading towards the door, his eyes caught Jane get out of her room, a plastic bowl with bread crumbs on it in her hands.

"Hey, Ethan! You going out?"

"Hey, Jane. Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Okay, first of all, Jane? What happened to prick? And brat? And "oh, it's you"?" He rolled his eyes at her deepening her voice and making an impression of him during the last part. She was really annoying. And he also notice that she always liked to point out those changes in him. And he couldn't deny it now. He was changing. Becoming a better person. Becoming weak. "Second of all, you're ten minutes early to go to that fortune telling thing you do. You always like to be late. So who is it?"

"Huh?" How did she know he met up with someone? Was he that obvious or was she was more observant than he thought she was?

"Is it Benny?" she asked in a hushed tone. When he didn't say anything and just froze in his place, she yelped, jumping up and down, the crumbs on the bowl now of the floor. "Eeek! I knew it!"

"Shut up," he muttered. He didn't doubt that his cheeks were red. "You're so loud."

What surprised him was Jane putting the bowl on the table and hugging him, for the first time looking up at him like he was her big brother and role model. "Don't go back to the way you were," she whispered to him.

What happened to him was a mystery. He smiled at her, stroked her cheek, and then kissed her on the forehead for the second time in his lifetime. "I won't."

Just like that, his personality changed around her. He wasn't frowning anymore. He was happily treating her like a sister. But he realized something. That was it. This was a confirmation for both him and his sister. He wasn't supporting Jesse's cause anymore. And he didn't feel ashamed.

* * *

Even though Ethan had changed, but he couldn't just tell Benny like this. He hoped maybe Benny would notice so that it would be easier for him.

When Benny approached him by the cabin, he had to pretend like he was his old self, leaning against the wall of the cabin and giving him a wicked lop-sided smile.

"Hey, you," Benny said.

Then he put his hand on the door that was already ajar and opened it even more, making sure it seem like he only gave it a light touch when in reality the force he put in was only used by his middle finger. "Shall we go in?"

Benny looked impressed. "And he's dramatic. I have the best boyfriend ever, don't I?"

"Boyfriend?" Ethan asked, amusement in his face and tone at the sight of the embarrassed Benny. He didn't enjoy seeing his struggle with words, but the old him would find this slightly funny. Benny wasn't really the social type.

"Uh, we…" he ran his hand through his hair, "h-hang out a lot. I just thought that-"

"I'll be your boyfriend if you want me to be. You don't have to be so shy about it."

With a smile on his face, Benny nodded and then entered the cabin. Ethan followed him inside. Time there seemed to go fast every time they were together. This time, though, Ethan had to hurry.

Just when Benny was going to wrap his arms around Ethan's neck to deepen the kiss, Ethan leaned back so their lips weren't together. "Look, I need to hurry up. There's training and then my partners and I have to discuss business."

"Oh, right. I always forget you're that seer."

"_That_ seer? Is that what you guys know me as?"

Benny chuckled but the laughter died too soon. Talking about Ethan's job made him remember how they had told Anastasia about Ethan being the seer. How he had betrayed Ethan when he was betrayed by him as well. How he had now made Ethan the target and the main concern of Anastasia.

For a moment, he forgot that he was the boy he fell in love with and remembered that he was the enemy and Jesse's powerful weapon. Looking back at the angelic face once again, he wondered how such a human that looked like a tiny little puppy could do all that. But that was the thing. He wasn't going to do all that because he was changing. He wasn't violent or evil now. Well, he wasn't evil. He just did evil things. He didn't believe he had bad intentions all along. He was brainwashed by Jesse.

"Anyway, I can stay for four minutes max," Ethan said.

"Alright, but-" And he was cut off by his hungry-for-kissing boyfriend.

"I'm planning on using all of those four minutes."

Benny laughed into the kiss as Ethan pushed him back so he was on top. Truly, Benny couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

* * *

Monday seemed to be fairly boring. Ethan had to cancel meeting with Benny for today so he could work on his paper for school. He still hadn't even started, so he needed time to do it.

He frowned when an image of a disappointed Benny came to his head. He didn't want to make him sad, but Benny insisted that he didn't mind the cancellation. The frown turned upside down, though, when he remembered his dream. This night, he had a dream of when Jesse came to help him when he was bullied at the age of six, but instead of Ethan taking his hand, he took hold of much warm-looking hands. When he looked up, it was a young Benny. He never knew young Benny, but he had seen his pictures saved on Benny's phone. He was so happy and cheery. He wanted to be like that.

But he had no such happy plans for today. He wanted to go home, open his laptop, and type until his fingers would get tired.

When he opened the door to his house, he realized that those plans weren't going to happen, either. In the living room sat Jesse with his angry parents. He thought they were terrifying when he saw them, but when their eyes met his, he wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear.

Jesse grinned in satisfaction. What was happening? Why were they angry? Did he do something to make Jesse smile like this at the sight of a scared Ethan?

"I'll leave now. I think this needs to be discussed alone." All the while Jesse was talking, his parents' eyes were fixed one him.

When Jesse left, Ethan dared to speak. "What's going on?"

"Sit. Now." Her voice was so loud and scary that he had to sit down with no arguments to consider. Her eyes bore into his soul as he took his seat in front of them. His dad was slightly calmer, but still angry. It was nicer looking at him rather than his mom. "Jesse told us that you're no longer loyal to him. You've been defying him. I know it's true because you haven't been yourself lately."

He didn't speak even though she was wrong. She didn't know what "being himself" was like.

The next words she spoke were calm yet scarier than before. "Are you with Anastasia?" At the mention of the vampire's name, Samantha became more bitter than she already was but still calm.

"No." And he wasn't lying. He wasn't on her side, really. He had no side as of now.

"Then what's going on?" his father asked.

"Do not speak to him like he deserves being treated kindly, Ross."

Ross rolled his eyes, but Ethan didn't doubt that he was still angry at him.

"Ten years he trained you and here you are, throwing everything away!" she yelled.

His hands were suddenly shaky, and his throat was not allowing him to speak. He had never heard her yell at him this loudly. Maybe she'd have the right to at times, but at this? He wasn't the wrong one. Jesse was.

So he got up and ran outside, his school bag still on his back. He hadn't left it because of the fear he had when he entered the living room. He was too frozen in place to do anything.

He didn't like being a coward, but he couldn't stay at home and deal with his unfair parents. He ran until he was in front of Benny's house and rang the doorbell, but for what? Ten times? He didn't know. He just wanted Mrs. Weir or Benny to answer it quickly.

He didn't realize his breathing was heavy until he stopped moving and tried to relax, which was hard to do considering his parents hated him now.

"Ethan?" Just his luck. Rory was the one to answer the door. Not one of the Weirs.

"I need Benny," Ethan said. His face must've looked so pathetic because Rory let him in without any argument. Did he really look horrible and in need of help?

"Rory, who is it?" Benny's voice came from upstairs.

Both of them looked up as feet came down from the top floor, slowly revealing the top part of Benny's body. Rory didn't need to answer. The answer was right in front of Benny, panting and looking desperate.

"Ethan," he whispered. "A-Are you okay? Let me help you." He came to his side and put his arm around Ethan's arms, helping him stand up well. They were both aware of Rory's stares, but they didn't care. Ethan had his troubles at the moment, and Benny was too worried.

Once Ethan was sitting on Benny's bed with a cup of water in his hands, the conversation began.

"What happened?" Benny asked from beside him.

Ethan looked uncomfortable. Mostly because Rory was sitting right in front of them. He didn't want to reveal anything to Rory just yet.

Benny must've sensed this because he said, "Rory, can you?" He moved his eyes slightly to his left where the door was.

Rory sighed. "Fine." Then he got up, muttering something about "always being the third wheel".

When he was outside, Ethan took a gulp of the water and then looked back at Benny, now ready to spill everything out. "I should've told you this before, but... I'm not longer on Jesse's side. Not officially, but I guess now Jesse knows it."

"Oh," Benny said. "Oh!" he said, this time raising his eyebrows. "You... You... And... Was it me?"

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous yet cute he was. "Yes, it was you." Now he was back to being sad. This was no time to be cheerful in. "But... Jesse told my parents. And now they hate me."

"And you ran away?" Benny concluded.

Ethan looked down in shame. "Yeah. I know what you're gonna say. I'm a coward. I know. I just can't handle it. My parents were yelling and- well, my mom was, and I freaked out."

"First of all, you're not a coward. A coward would've cried and _then _run away."

"Not helping." He couldn't keep a straight face because Benny's face clearly said "I'm joking, but seriously, though".

"Second, it's going to be okay. You can stay here for a while if you need to. Anyway, I'm happy to see you're not with him." Benny gave him a one-sided hug, and Ethan didn't hesitate to lean in to the touch.

Benny stroke his head, smiling when Ethan looked up at him. His eyes were huge and sparkly. And so sad. But mostly adorable and innocent.

"I swear you're like a little, cute puppy," Benny said

Ethan blushed and backed away. "I'm not!" Benny forgot how Ethan always tried to be tough. This "weakness" thing, as he referred to it, was new.

"Then I have to take a picture to show you," he said. He made a move to get his phone out, but Ethan knew he was just joking.

He ended up spending hours here, talking with Benny - who once checked if Rory was there but found out he left - and lying down to calm down, doing his homework with his boyfriend to take his mind off of things. He even had dinner there. Half of the time, it was working. The other half, he kept thinking of his angry parents. He didn't want to go back home.

"Boys, I brought cookies. I bet you're hungry," she said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weir," Ethan said with a smile. She seemed to know what was going on. She definitely trusted him. He could tell that much. He had been told she was a clever earth priestess.

Meanwhile, Benny was jumping up and down like a six-year-old, yelling, "Cookies!"

"Now, Benny, behave." Ethan heard her say in a low tone, "Gosh, you're a disgrace to us Weirs," which made him chuckle.

He pouted, settling on the bed once again. "Okay."

When she gave them the plate and left, Benny's childish grin came back. He grabbed three of the cookies and put them directly in his mouth, chewing them with ease as if he's done it several times. And maybe he did.

Ethan stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Benny froze and then said, "Try them."

He got one in his mouth. They were good. Really good.

He wished he could stay here in a nice family like this. With good morals. With those amazing cookies. Sure, the family was only made of two people, and Benny was an orphan, but at least this was a peaceful, nice, and strong family.

Sadly, he couldn't stay. Despite his parents' anger, they still loved him, and he knew it. Besides, he had to face them if they were still awake and sitting in the living room or somewhere out in the open.

"I have to leave," Ethan announced.

"Oh, alright." Benny stood up as Ethan did. "Well, I had fun tonight."

Ethan grabbed his jacket and school stuff. "Me too."

"Good luck," Benny said. When he was at the door, Benny gave him a goodbye kiss and smiled.

"Bye," Ethan said, hearing the same response afterwards.

Then he went outside to head home. He had to be quiet when he was entering. He didn't want to freak out anyone. His parents were nowhere downstairs. He didn't expect them to be, really. It was past dinner time. After eating, the whole family would go upstairs to their rooms, doing whatever.

He tip-toed his way upstairs and headed for him room. On the way there, he heard whispers from his parents' room. "What if something happened to him?"

"He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

"I shouldn't have been this harsh." His mother was so worried. He felt guilty. She then added, "Though I wanna know why he's doing this."

He continued his way to his room. He wanted to hear more, but he was also tired from the day's events. He needed to sleep.

He changed into his pajamas and sat in his bed for a moment, reviewing this day and how much his life changed. He wasn't welcome on Jesse's side and Anastasia's. His parents weren't going to treat him as kindly as they did before. His sister was starting to smile at him. His now-boyfriend now knew about him and so did his grandmother.

"Ethan?" He didn't even hear the door open. He was so lost in his thoughts. He was happy to see that Jane was standing in front of the door. "I thought you ran away."

He smiled. "I'd never leave you alone."

She responded with a grin. "Well, I have to leave to my room. Mom and Dad might catch me awake at this time."

Her grin never left her face even as she waved at him and left. He was glad to have her in his life.

The question was: How was he supposed to deal with his parents now?

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm sick, and when I'm sick, my brain stops working. All I think about is sleeping.**

**Well, until next time...**

**-TEM**


	12. Taking Action

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter for "The Other Side"! Yay! I know it's been a while since the last update, I just kept getting busy with stuff and I had a problem with my Internet browser. So I couldn't write on both my laptop and my PC for the rest of the night, but I got through it and here I am! Back to writing out chapters. But if you guys wanna throw stuff at me. Go ahead. I will be hiding behind a couch.**

**Man that last chapter was a goodie, wasn't it?! Ethan's changing. Jesse's still being a complete a-hole - not a total surprise there - and Benny is being like the bestest boyfriend ever. We had some sweet and fluffy Bethan in the last chapter, some Ethan/Jane brotherly-sisterly relationship and then some.**

**Now in this chapter, we will see what happens to Benny and Ethan next! And how much of an ass Jesse is going to be in this chapter, he just can't stop trying to butt his nose into everything. Don't worry his bat butt will get what's coming to him.**

**And I should stop talking now and let you guys enjoy the newest chapter, because you guys waited long enough to see what happens next.**

**Soooooo, without farther ado... *gives a long ass drum roll in the background* Enjoy chapter twelve! :)**

* * *

The next day was Tuesday and Ethan of course found himself at Jesse's mansion, like he normally would do after school and work. But this time he didn't feel comfortable or welcomed at Jesse's mansion anymore like he used to feel, but Ethan knew it was already coming to that point where he wouldn't feel comfortable there anymore.

And what Jesse did yesterday, telling his parents that he was no longer loyal to him and he was defying him. He thought it would straighten him out, but it only pissed him off. That's what it did.

Now he really did see Jesse for what he was, if only the others could see it. But Jesse basically had them like brainwashed. They probably wouldn't see it until it was too late for them to see it.

Right now, he was watching some of the vampires and werewolves train together. Ethan still didn't know how Jesse's vampires were able to control themselves around werewolves. After all Jesse's vampires had like less self-control than the other vampires. Because Jesse's vampires lived so freely.

And why wasn't he training right now? Well, he really didn't want to train with Jesse after what happened and he was basically side less now. So why even bother with the training?

"Ethan, dude. Why aren't you training with Jesse?" Arthur questioned sitting down beside him. Well if Arthur didn't know why he wasn't training, so that meant Jesse hadn't told anyone in his little group about visiting his parents and having a little talk with them about him, but then again he probably didn't want it getting out about him defying their leader.

Ethan simply shrugged. "I don't feel well and Jesse thinks it's best if I don't train for a few days." he knew that Arthur would buy it and if he didn't, he'd go right to Jesse asking what the hell was wrong with him. Hopefully Arthur would believe him and let it go.

"I'm not buying this, Ethan. Even when you're sick you always _want _to train. What the hell is going on? You are acting completely weird," he pointed out staring at his friend. "Is this about that Benny guy?"

"No. It isn't about _Benny _I just don't feel well Arthur, okay? Jesse thought it was a good idea that I shouldn't train until I felt better. I'm not pulling out of the battle trust me." Ethan lied. He was a really good liar and he could make anyone believe a lie that came out of his mouth, except Benny. He promised himself that he wouldn't lie to him anymore.

"Okay... but you know that you can come to me about anything. And I mean _anything_. It'll stay just between us. I promise," Arthur told him and Ethan nodded his head. Yeah, right. It'd stay just between them. Somehow it would get back to Jesse what he told Arthur about and he'd be in deep shit.

They turned back to the training going on in front of them. Ethan's thoughts drifted from what happened yesterday with his parents to the vision he had when Rory and Benny visited him at his job. For some reason the thoughts about that vision popped into his head. Now he wondered if it was him that caused the downfall for Jesse's side in the end.

"How do you guys keep from biting your heads off? I mean it's pretty hard because you all are mortal enemies," Ethan said.

"It's pretty hard, but training helps with the urge to bite the vampires' heads off."

"I sense there is a "little bit" you forgot to add."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah, I almost forgot to add that."

Ethan and Arthur watched the vampires and the werewolves train for a while before Jesse entered the training room.

_Oh, you have got to be freaking kidding me. _Ethan thought. Of all of the times for Jesse to show up and take a look at training and of course he picks now to do it. He and Arthur sat up straight so Jesse wouldn't complain about them having bad posture when he saw how they were sitting.

He watched as Jesse gave tips to some of the vampires, telling them that their kicks needed more height and their punches needed a bit more strength. And the only tips he gave to the werewolves was just watch their backs and try not to get themselves injured before the battle.

Jesse made his way around the room, before he stopped right in front of Ethan and Arthur. The both of them looked up at him.

"Ethan, Arthur may I ask why you two aren't training?" Jesse asked putting his hands behind his back. Arthur gave him a confused look before looking over at Ethan and back to Jesse.

"I thought you told Ethan he couldn't train until he felt better or so Ethan told me," he answered.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I completely forgot I told Ethan that. My mind just seems to wander sometimes," Jesse smiled creepily at Ethan before chuckling lightly. Arthur didn't even think anything weird about that. Ethan knew that his friend always thought Jesse was a creep so he knew that Arthur wouldn't think any different about that.

Ethan laughed nervously while messing with his fingers, a clear sign he was nervous before Jesse cleared his throat looking at the both of them. "I'll be holding a meeting in my office after training session and I know that I can count on you two to make sure that everyone training is there."

"Yeah, you can always count on us, _Jesse_," the werewolf sneered, giving Jesse a look. After all this was his thing with Jesse.

Jesse glared back at him before he said his goodbye and then left the training room. Ethan let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

Arthur looked over at him, "I just have to ask one thing: how in the world can you stand that creep?"

_I don't know how in the world I used to stand Jesse, because now I see him for the evil-asshole he really is,_ he wanted to say, but he couldn't say that so instead he said, "I've known him since I was six. I got to know him, so I just can stand him."

"I've gotten to know him and all I can say is, that guy has got to stop smiling so creepily!" he exclaimed lowly, causing Ethan to laugh softly. At least he and Arthur agreed on a few things about Jesse.

Later, after the training was finished for the day, Arthur announced that there was a meeting in Jesse's office right after training. There came a few groans from the vampires, while the werewolves could barely give a damn, because the vampires weren't used to walking around all sweaty but the werewolves were completely used to it.

"Look, you all can shower after the _meeting_. If you skip the meeting, well then you've to face Jesse and I know you all don't want to do that. So, follow me." He waved his hand for them to follow him. They sighed out but followed behind Arthur and Ethan.

They walked into Jesse's office to see the other vampires and werewolves standing around talking amongst themselves. Ethan went right to one of the chairs that was in front of Jesse's desk and sat down. Even though it was a stupid idea to sit right up in front where Jesse can look right at him but he needed to act like nothing was going on between them.

Everyone in the room continued to talk to each other, as the side door to Jesse's office opened and the elder vampire entered the room. And they didn't seem to notice that Jesse had walked into the room. They were still talking until Jesse cleared his throat loud enough for him to hear.

They all stopped talking and turned to Jesse, who smiled slightly at them.

"Well, now that I have your attention, the meeting will start," Jesse said. "I'm sure you all know that the battle is set to begin in just a few short days, so I will be upping the training. We'll be training before and after school and work starting tomorrow up until the day before the battle arrives."

One of the girl vampires opened her mouth to respond, but Jesse held up his hand silencing her. "This is final. There will be no whining or no complaining. You all knew that this was coming. In order to defeat Anastasia, we must train to be perfect and flawless. But if you all want to slack off before the battle and lose your abilities to fight at your best, you will be thrown out onto your asses quicker than you can blink," Jesse told them.

Ethan looked up at Jesse for a second before he felt someone looking at him and turned right to Ethan and smirked lightly. "Oh and also, you may want to not trust the person next to you. For all you know, you're talking to the enemy. And if any of you wants to drop out while you still can, then you'll just have to leave the mansion, trust me, you will not be missed," he added while smirking. A few mutters came from some of the vampires in the back of the room Ethan could only think that they must be talking about leaving the mansion. Or something like that.

Jesse crossed his arms. "You all are free to return to whatever it was you were doing." With that everyone turned and started to leave. Ethan got up from his chair and quickly made his way to the door trying to get out of there before Jesse said something.

"Oh, Ethan?" Shit. Luck really just not on his side today, wasn't it? He froze in his tricks. "I need to have a _small talk _with you. Do you mind staying?" Ethan looked back at Jesse then at the door, where Arthur was standing before he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can stay," he answered slowly while nodding at Arthur that he could go without him. Arthur replied with a simple "okay" before closing the door, leaving the two alone to talk.

Ethan turned around and slowly walked towards Jesse's desk where he was at, straightening up some of the papers on his desk. He bit on his bottom lip. He felt a little nervous about this "talk" Jesse wanted to have with him. It was probably going to be about why was he changing so much, and somehow it would go from that to something to do with Benny.

Well, Benny was basically the reason behind everything. But Ethan was happy for that. He was like a freaking angel that saved him from a lifetime of being an evil-controlled weapon.

"So, um, what did you want talk to me about?" Ethan asked. Jesse didn't stop fixing the papers on his desk.

"You know what it's about, Ethan. It's about you." Jesse looked up at him. "It's about how you're acting Ethan, and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit."

"What don't you like about it? That I am thinking for myself? The fact that I am starting to say "no" to you? Or something else?"

"I don't like the fact you're changing _period_. Ethan."

Ethan scoffed. "People change all of the time, Jesse. It's something you can't stop and something you can't control."

Jesse stared at him. "I can control it, if I needed to. Ethan, you seemed to forget I have that kind of power and I can control you if I wanted to."

He rolled his eyes. Seriously? Did Jesse forget that he was a powerful seer that could block any attempts? Thanks to his ten years of training. Right now Jesse was trying to make him scared, that'd have worked when he was six but now, he knew that every threat Jesse made to him was completely empty. Just like Benny told him before.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this load of shit. I'm leaving," Ethan said turning around to leave.

"Don't you walk out on me, Ethan Morgan!" Jesse shouted, Ethan chuckled and scoffed.

"_Watch me_." With that Ethan walked towards the door and opened it when a hand grabbed onto his arm and jerked Ethan around to face the elder vampire.

"Ethan, aren't you forgetting that I have vampire speed? I can easily catch up to you," Jesse reminded in a low deepened voice that made chills run down Ethan's back and they weren't the good kind of chills, not the kind Benny gives him sometimes.

"Let go of me, Jesse." Ethan told him, trying to yank his arm away. But Jesse had a tight grip on it and he was hurting his arm, but Ethan had gotten used to pain after the years.

"No. I'm not letting go of you, Ethan Morgan. You're going to listen to me," he growled tightening his grip on Ethan's arm. "You are not going to talk back to me anymore and you're going to follow my orders if you like them or not."

"And what happens if I don't listen to you?"

"If you don't listen to me, remember that I easily made you. I can easily _destroy _you," Jesse threatened. Ethan looked at him. Did Jesse just threaten him? Like actually _threaten _him?

"Did you threaten me?" Ethan questioned. Jesse smirked and leaned in closer to him.

"Unless you do as I say, then you won't have to worry about that little _threat_,Ethan." he grinned letting his grip go on Ethan's arm who pulled it close to him and rubbed the spot where a bruise was sure to appear later on his arm.

He looked at Jesse for one more time before he opened the door and quickly left the office. Jesse smiled wickedly to himself before closing the door to his office.

* * *

_Another boring Council meeting. I don't get why Anastasia has one like every freaking day, _Benny thought as he moved around restlessly in his seat. All he wanted to do was go home, do his homework, eat, take a shower and go to sleep. But no, Anastasia had called another last minute meeting _again _and everybody had to be there.

If this was another meeting about training harder because of the battle that was coming up in a few short days, Benny was going to hit something.

He sighed out, taking out his cell phone. At least he could look at his phone before the meeting started.

Benny was only on his phone for like three minutes before Rory appeared out of nowhere. "Hey dude," he greeted making the spell master jump slightly.

"Hey, Ror. Shouldn't you be flirting with Erica right now?" Benny asked, not looking away from the phone screen. The blonde vampire shrugged his shoulders, which Benny saw out of the corner of his eye.

"I didn't feel like flirting with her today. I'll probably just get another "get out of my face, dork" from her again," the vampire answered with a small sigh. Okay that was a little out of the normal for Rory to sigh, "I think that I'm going to give up on her."

That made his friend look away from his phone screen. "What? Dude, you aren't serious."

"I am serious, Benny. Why waste time on some girl who doesn't even want to give me the time of day?"

"Actually, Ror, she does give you the time of day. Erica talks to you while all of those other girls never did, even though it's just to tell you to leave her alone, she still talks to you," Benny pointed out.

"Yeah..." he nodded.

"Well, next time maybe you should try NOT to annoy her so much, maybe she'll start talking to you more, I can't promise anything though."

Rory smiled. "Alright, dude I will try that next time."

Benny grinned and turned back to his phone when Rory brought up something that has been on his mind. "So, you and Ethan...? What's going on there? I swear you've really complicated relationships."

"It's not complicated, trust me it isn't. We're together and- wait. Why aren't you shocked by this?" he questioned, looking over at the blonde vampire.

"Dude, I'm not as stupid as I seem and I'm also _Vampire Ninja_! So I see a lot of things," Rory stated, Benny looked at him.

"You followed me didn't you?"

"Maybe... but that doesn't matter! So the only ones that know about you and Ethan is me and Grandma?"

He nodded. "And Ethan's sister, I think."

"Okay, that's good. As long as nobody else knows you guys can keep on with your little forbidden love thingy."

Before Benny could reply to that comment Rory made, Evelyn sat down next to them.

"Hello Rory," Evelyn greeted.

"Hey, Grandma Weir," he greeted back.

Benny turned back to his phone, but only for like four minutes before Anastasia and the two other council members entered the Council chambers.

As Anastasia and the two other council members sat down, everyone in the room turned to them and they were completely silent.

"As all of you know that the battle is in a few short days. And you all must be completely ready for whatever types of attacks that Jesse's side has planned," Anastasia began, and this of course means more training. "You must make your training perfect. But we the Council know that you cannot make everything completely perfect."

_Not the perfectness talk stuff again_. Benny thought swiping his thumb across the screen. Suddenly Ethan's name popped up with a text message. Benny tapped on his name and it brought him right to the text messaging area on his phone.

_Do you mind if I come over later? Since some things at home are still bit on the tension side - Ethan._

Benny looked around, the Council chambers. Anastasia was still talking about perfectness and whatnot on that, so perfect time to text his boyfriend back quickly.

_Nope, I don't mind and I am pretty sure Grandma won't mind either - Benny.  
_  
Anastasia continued to talk until one of the Council messengers walked through the full crowd of people and right up to Anastasia and the two other council members and started to speak with them very quietly.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Evelyn wondered as she watched the quiet talk between the Council messenger and Anastasia.

Benny gave a simple shrug. "Something about Jesse, probably."

The Council messenger nodded, before she turned and left the council chambers. Anastasia cleared her throat.

"It seems Jesse has been fighting with his weapon. Our spies have heard, although this could be a plan Jesse has planned to make us think that, his perfect weapon aka _Ethan Morgan, _will not appear in the battle." Anastasia said. Benny frowned. If she only knew the truth.

"He seems to think we'll most likely let our guard down. But he thinks very wrong of that idea," she added. "And also we'll be pulling out spies out of Jesse's mansion since Jesse has given an out to those who don't wish to fight in the battle."

Really? Jesse was giving an out to who didn't want to fight in the battle? Unless he got tipped off about Anastasia having spies within his fang-group? Or just felt like some people weren't up to the battle? It was most likely the second one, since Anastasia doesn't let anyone in without going into like a full background check.

Anastasia sat back down in her Headmaster Council chair. "A reminder to everyone in the council, you cannot trust anyone outside of the council. Because they might possibly sell you out to the other side."

"And this meeting will adjourned," one of the other members spoke, right now they were probably wishing that they had one of those hammer thingies from court, that way it could seem more cooler or something.

Just as Anastasia and her two Council members started to get up, Benny saw his phone lighting up. Either Ethan was responding to the text or was calling him. His grandmother and Rory were already getting up to leave, but they noticed he was still sitting.

"Benny, you coming?" Rory asked, Benny held up his phone and mouthed one word. "Ethan".

Rory made an "o" face while Evelyn patted on the young vampire's back. "Come on, Rory. Benny I will see you at home."

Benny nodded, and with that Evelyn and Rory left the chambers, he pulled his cell phone and tapped his finger on Ethan's reply.

_I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I'll be over later - Ethan._

He grinned and texted out a quick reply with two different emojis, a wink face and a kissy face. Just sometimes he could be a complete goofy flirt.

With that reply he slipped his phone back into his pocket and made his way out of the chambers, but he couldn't go unnoticed by someone.

"Benjamin Weir," Anastasia called out, when in the hell did she appear back in the chambers? Seriously what was with vampires being able to sneak around like freaking _ninjas_? Must have something to do with not having a heartbeat.

Benny sighed lightly and turned around. "Anastasia."

"I'd still like to thank you for the information on the Seer. Ethan Morgan," she said. "It helps for us to know what the enemy looks like, even though we can't do much about it until the battle."

He just nodded his head, he couldn't say much about it, because he'd probably end up talking back and things would get out of hand from there.

Anastasia smiled slightly before she turned serious. "I would like to ask you on behalf of the other members of the vampire council if you had any other information on the Morgan boy, like weaknesses or anything else you can always tell us, we might be able to use it against him."

Weaknesses? Like he was going to tell her any of Ethan's weaknesses. If she had asked before they got back together. He'd have told her everything.

"Okay, I will have to think about it," Benny said.

"Well, don't take too much time on that. Remember we don't like to wait Benny," the vampire child reminded, revealing her fangs.

Benny gulped before he turned around to leave again.

"Oh and Benny?" Anastasia's voice asked, sounding sweet and innocent. The spell master turned his head to look at the vampire. "If you do have any information on Ethan and don't tell us about it, we'll take it as an act against the Vampire Council and you'll be punished. I'm just reminding you of what could happen if you keep secrets from the Council, so have a good evening, Benjamin."

"You have a good evening to, Anastasia," he told her, before walking out of the Council chambers.

* * *

By the time he got back home, his grandma was already home moving around in the kitchen. But Ethan wasn't there yet. He should've gotten there before him and maybe a few minutes after his grandma had gotten home, but he was probably trying to get away from Jesse and his group without being noticed.

Benny was going to wait and try not to worry about his boyfriend. So he told his grandma to listen for the doorbell 'cause Ethan had asked him if he could come over and he said "yes" and of course the old woman couldn't really say no to her grandson. She told him that she'd listen for the doorbell and send Ethan right up to his room when he got there.

He headed upstairs to his room, he might as well get started on some of his homework before Ethan got there. Once Ethan would get here, he was putting everything aside for that boy.

About ten minutes later, Benny heard the doorbell ring. That must be Ethan ringing the doorbell. Or at least he hoped it was him and not somebody else.

_Just continue with homework, until he appears in the room,_ the voice in his head told him. Okay, he was going to listen to the damn voice again and wait until Ethan walked into the room.

Of course he didn't have to wait long, because he heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

"Hey," Ethan greeted, when he walked into the room.

Benny turned his desk chair to him and smiled. "And a hey to you too."

Ethan chuckled, throwing his backpack onto Benny's floor. He walked over to Benny, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him softly on the lips. He grinned against Ethan's lips before biting on his bottom lip gently, causing the seer to moan and pull away.

"I missed you," Ethan whispered with a smile on his face.

"And I missed you too," Benny whispered back, pecking his lips again.

He smiled, before he saw the homework laid out on Benny's desk. "You are doing homework?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd get some work in before my boyfriend came over. 'Cause nothin' was gettin' done when he came over," he answered trying to rap at the end. Which he just made his boyfriend laugh at him.

"Benny, don't try to rap anymore. Please."

"Alright, I, Benjamin Weir, promise not to rap anymore. Until the day I die," Benny put his hand on his chest. Ethan rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly.

Benny watched his boyfriend walk over to his bed and sit down on it. There was something on Ethan's mind and he's going to ask what, although he already had a feeling it had something to do with Jesse.

"E? Babe, what's wrong?" he questioned getting up from his chair and over to his boyfriend. "Is it something to do with Jesse?"

"Yeah, it does..." Ethan replied looking down at his hands, Benny looked at his boyfriend's hands before taking his hand into his own. "He threatened me today."

"He what? _Jesse threatened _you?" _Again _his mind added, but it must've been different this time. Or Ethan wouldn't be acting like this right now.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, he threatened me."

"What the hell did he say this time?"

He sighed out. "He basically came right out and said he didn't like the fact I was changing, but we already knew that part. Then he went on about some stuff and I told him I wasn't going to listen to this anymore and I turned to leave. I was stupid and didn't move quick enough. He caught me before I could leave the room, I told him to let me go 'cause he was holding my arm tightly. Of course he won't until I listened to him. He said I was going to take orders even if I didn't like them and I asked what'd happen if I didn't do what he ordered. He answered "remember, I _easily _made you, I can easily _destroy _you"."

"Ethan, he wouldn't do that," Benny said.

Ethan looked at him. "Yes, he would do that, Benny. Whenever Jesse feels like someone is threatening his chances at winning the battle, he finds some way of getting rid of them and he might do that with me."

"Babe, he won't. He's not going to risk losing his big chance at winning the battle against Anastasia. I don't really know Jesse, but he's not that dumb."

"I hope you are right," his boyfriend sighed before he buried his head into Benny's chest. Benny placed his chin on top of Ethan's head while he rubbed his back.

"I wish that I could join Anastasia's side," Ethan muttered quietly into his chest, Benny almost didn't hear it. But he did.

Benny pulled away from him slightly. "Maybe you could join Anastasia's side."

"I can't, Benny. If I leave Jesse's side and go straight to Anastasia's, my parents will hate me and the battle will happen sooner then it's supposed. And if I could, Anastasia wouldn't let me. She would probably kill me."

"Not if I explain to her everything, and I mean everything, how much you've changed and if I get her to believe it, she'll want you to be on her side, E."

"It won't work, Benny. Anastasia is just as hardheaded as Jesse is," Ethan stated with a sigh. "Even if you could make her believe you, she's going to want me to do something to prove that I'm changed."

"Then we give her what she wants, so.. are you agreeing?"

"I've to, because I know you aren't going to shut up until I do."

"You are completely right about that," Benny smiled, leaning in and giving Ethan a small peck on the lips.

Ethan wasn't really happy with the one small peck on the lips, so he brought his hand up to the back of Benny's head and pushed his head closer to his face and locked his lips with Benny's.

Benny made a noise of surprise, before kissing back. He put his hand behind Ethan's head, curling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair, tugging on it softly which made Ethan groan.

They kissed for a few more minutes before pulling away from each other, with grins on their faces and slightly breathless.

"I still love that spark feeling whenever we kiss," Ethan breathed out. Benny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happens when you're in love." The words flew right out of his mouth before he could stop them.

That made Ethan look at him with this look on his face. "When you're in love? Benny..?"

"I'm sorry the words flew right out of my mouth before I could stop them. I know we should date more before we say those words- I'm sorry again and-" Benny was cut off in mid ramble when Ethan put his finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Don't say you're sorry Benny, there's nothing to be sorry about," Ethan told him. "It's nice hearing you say that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but... we should wait on saying the first official "I Love You's", 'cause we just started dating and you know." He had to nod, Ethan was right. They just started dating so they should wait a bit on saying the "I Love You's" even though Benny did just let it slip that he is in love with Ethan. It still didn't count as a first official "I love you".

Benny cleared his throat. "So, do you wanna play _Zombie Brain Bashers_ and then order some pizza afterwards?"

Ethan smiled. "That sounds great to me."

While Benny was setting up the game, Ethan leaned a bit back on his bed thinking to himself about what Benny had said about joining Anastasia's side and honestly it seemed like a pretty good idea. Even though it kind of had a few flaws, it was still a good idea.

He hoped that Anastasia would give him a chance to prove himself, to prove that he was changed and good. There was a small change that Anastasia might have him brought to the Council and only God knows what could happen from there.

"Ethan, baby, quit daydreaming. We've got some zombie brains to bash!" Benny exclaimed with smile on his face, handing him a controller.

Ethan had to chuckle. Well at least with Benny and Grandma Weir on his side, Anastasia would give him a chance.

For right now he wasn't going to worry about it. Ethan was ready to spend some time with his boyfriend.

So with that final thought, he pushed all of his thoughts about the battle, Anastasia and Jesse in the back of his mind and began to play _Zombie Brain Bashers _with Benny.

But there was one thought on his mind: how was his relationship with his mom and dad going to be after this whole thing was over with?

* * *

***wipes forehead* And I'm done! Sorry it took me so long. I was busy and like I said before, I had a problem with my Internet browser. So it kept me from writing- for the rest of the night. So yeah. I hope that this chapter made up for the wait! And I also added some Bethan moments for the long wait as well. :) **

**So, now I'm gonna let TEM take the wheel, and write out her chapter.**

**What do you think is going to happen now? With the boys, and Ethan thinking about switching sides? Well, you are all gonna have to wait just a bit longer to find out.**

**Any who, with that last part said.**

**Until next time.**

**~Bethan Forever**


	13. Free of the Devil

**I guess my turn to write the chapter came at the right moment. Our exams just finished. Woohoo! I am free and ready to do crazy stuff. *Spends time on fanfiction and Tumblr* Hehe. I'm excited for this chapter and, well, every single chapter. Exciting things will happen. Hopefully. Well, let's get started before I begin rambling.**

**Enjoy! (Also thanks for the kind reviews, guys! You're awesome!)**

* * *

Going back home was a bit nerve-wrecking. Ethan had always been calm, but when it came to family, he didn't like trouble. They were family, after all. They shouldn't be having troubles with sides or anything, but they were. And that was the worst part. Maybe Jane made everything better just by existing in the family, making him not feel left out, but his parents weren't going to change their minds about Jesse any time soon, and he knew that. They had known who Jesse was longer than he did, which meant he had fooled around with them morr.

He opened the door, expecting that once he'd find his parents, they'd still be angry. This morning, he didn't see them. He ran outside before they could wake up. He wanted some time alone without his parents scolding him for being not very loyal and running away to the Weir's house.

He wanted to go to the kitchen to get himself some water. Sadly his parents were standing there, talking in low whispers. That was until they noticed him approach. They suddenly stopped and stared at him, a mixture of emotions on their faces. He could detect anger, sadness, shock, and happiness all together at once.

What surprised him the most was his mother coming closer to give him a hug. He expected her to grab his arm and yell, but she didn't. She started stroking his head, and when she did, he was almost going to lean in to feel her warmth. But he didn't. She and his dad rarely made him feel loved, and he was afraid that if he did get used to this, he'd get too attached to the warmth. If that happened, maybe someday, he'd lose this love and he'd long for it. He didn't really want that. He didn't want to make himself believe that they'd give him that love again. They were never the type to show their passion for something.

"I was so worried," she managed out. "You ran away and I didn't know if you'd come back again. And then we didn't see you this morning and I thought you really were gone." Oops. He forgot that maybe his parents would think that. Another flaw in another plan, it seemed.

"I was here. You just didn't see me," he said. His voice almost sounded robotic. He didn't really know what to feel at the moment. Maybe that was why everything felt blank.

"Don't run away like that again," his dad said from behind his mom.

She let go of him and studied him, looking at him as if it was the first time in a year to see him.

He ignored her wandering eyes and said, "Then don't treat me like I'm the plague. Like I'm a disgusting thing that you want to get away from."

"We never-"

But he pulled back before she could continue. He didn't want to hear this. He walked upstairs, and realized something. His parents might misunderstand his feelings at the moment. He turned around and looked at them. It broke his heart how hurt they looked, but he pushed that aside and talked. "I love you. I really do. It's just that I feel like I'm trash in this house at the moment."

He left it at that and climbed upstairs. When he entered his room, his mood was instantly better at the sight out the window. From his own window, Benny was sitting on his computer chair, probably trying to finish his homework. He looked up hesitantly and saw Ethan and waved. He mouthed "you okay", and as a reply, Ethan did the hand gesture of "so, so".

Benny pursed his lips and nodded slowly. For a few seconds, he seemed distracted by his thoughts because he was staring at nothing, really, in particular. Maybe just the wall. His eyes suddenly widened and he got something out, all the while smiling. It was his phone.

Ethan chuckled at how Benny's expressions changed so suddenly. He found the spell caster as goofy. He got out his phone and within a few seconds, it said:

_got an idea how 2 prove 2 anastasia dat ur good!_ –Benny

Oh, he was so doing this horrible way of typing on purpose. He looked up at Benny without raising his head as if saying "are you serious". Benny's head went up and he opened his mouth. He was obviously laughing judging by his shaking shoulders.

He rolled his eyes and typed:

_Will you tell me what it is? _–Ethan

Benny stopped laughing and looked back at his phone. And he typed away.

_How hard will it be finding that spell you stole?_ –Benny

Not that hard, actually. Maybe a bit, but not too difficult. Ethan found himself with Jesse a lot. He could find the spell if he'd try to make Jesse feel like Ethan's loyal once again. He smiled at his boyfriend.

_I'll get it tomorrow._ –Ethan

Benny beamed up at this. He looked to the side and raised his fist. He looked back at the window and feigned embarrassment. He laughed at Benny's obvious attempt at making a show. His boyfriend gave a sweet smile before raising a book from what he guessed was Benny's table. Homework. Right.

They waved at each other and then Benny closed his curtains.

Well, now he had to go to Jesse's mansion the next day. Great. Hopefully, after this, he wouldn't ever again.

* * *

Ethan that afternoon was hesitating when he entered Jesse's mansion, but of course, he wouldn't show that. He lifted his head high up, put his hands in his pockets, and walked in as if he owned the place. A few vampires greeted him like they usually did, but he noticed that some were just staring at him. Maybe they knew about the argument he and Jesse had. Still, he didn't let that get into his head. He kept walking until he found his "friend". Not that the guy ever betrayed him or anything, but being good made him realize how horrible of a guy he sometimes acted.

"Hey, Arthur," he greeted.

"Hey," he said back. "You look better than you were yesterday. Seriously, what happened?"

He shook his head and gave him a fake reassuring smile. "Nothing big." Another lie. Wow. To how many people had he been dishonest?

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

Ethan nodded.

Arthur believed that so easily. Of course he did. Ethan was an expert in body language and lying. "Hey, you up for training with me?"

He didn't really want to. He wanted to find Jesse, but this wasn't a bad idea, actually. This way, he could show Jesse that he wasn't going to slack and that he should be trusted. Plus, maybe by fighting with Arthur, someone with weaker yet still great skills, he'd show everyone of how good he was at fighting. With Jesse, he'd fight well, yes, but Jesse was stronger than Ethan. He was kind of unbeatable. Kind of.

"Sure." So they went to the training room and prepared themselves. Ethan threw away his jacket and gave a smug smile like he used to do before whenever someone wanted to train with him. The look said it all: "Good luck. You'll need it. Maybe some bandages, too." Really, he wasn't feeling so smug, but he knew that he should at least warn his friend of possible injuries before starting.

Arthur began by throwing some punches, but Ethan dodged them all. It helped more that werewolves were slower than vampires, though they were stronger, but Ethan knew how to deal with that. He didn't _just_ train with Jesse. He also fought others.

He let Arthur have his fun throwing punches and kicks, but he knew he'd get tired eventually. When he did, he took his chance and kneed him in his stomach, which caused him to go back a few steps. At his moment of weakness, Ethan noticed how he was paying more attention to his stomach more than his opponent, so with a fast movement of his leg, he knocked Arthur down and put his foot on his chest.

Arthur let out a laugh. "Two hits. Wow. You're gonna have to teach me how to fight like that." He extended his arm to let Ethan take it, but he didn't.

"Alright. First rule: never trust your opponent." He said with a smile and then again, quickly, he flipped the boy and help his hands behind him.

With the help of Ethan, Arthur got up and looked behind Ethan's shoulder with nervousness. That was when he heard clapping coming from only one person. He instantly knew who it was. "Bravo. Looks like I taught you well."

He turned around and tried his best to be respectful. "Please. I was going easy on him."

Jesse smiled. "I noticed." He looked back at his office. "Care to join me for a small chat?"

He nodded and followed him after grabbing his jacket to his office where all his books and papers were at. All of them. Jesse made Ethan sit in front of him, but Ethan couldn't help but look at the contents of the table.

There were a few papers were thrown here and there but none were like the paper of the spell. That one was a bit yellow. There were a few brown, old-looking papers, but none were yellow. Then there were some books with information about vampires, werewolves, witches and all that. And there was a leather-bound book. It was messy inside. Different sized papers were inside, and some of them weren't even tidy. It was so chaotic. Maybe the spell was stuffed in there? Then again, there was a closed file, too, so there was another possibility as well.

"You seem fine today. You're training, doing progress, not looking like you're gonna sass me," he said. Yeah, right. Well, he wanted to sass him, but he guessed now it was out of the question. He also wanted to roll his eyes, but he fought the urge to do it. "Keep it up and you'll earn back my respect." Ethan nodded, trying so hard to still keep up the act. He can do this. He just has to get some time to look through the book and file. "What I want you to do right now is train your friend a few things. He still doesn't seem so good at-"

"Jesse, one of the dogs wants to see you," a vampire behind Ethan interrupted.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"Says he caught a spy," he said.

A spy? As in from Anastasia's side? This couldn't end well for the guy. Or girl.

Jesse stood up and looked at Ethan. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." And he left. Well, if luck wasn't on his side.

Quickly, he made sure no one was in the room and first opened the file. He flipped through the papers. Nothing. Shit. He already lost precious time looking through it. Worse, he could hear Jesse's angry voice saying, "Take him out." He had to hurry. He opened the book with the messy papers. At first, he was panicking looking through the papers, but his eyes landed on a yellow piece of paper sticking out of the middle of the book. He opened to that one and sighed in relief. The spell. He found it. Quickly, he took it and stuffed it in his pocket and closed the book.

Right at that moment, Jesse decided to walk in. Ethan turned around innocently as if he didn't do anything. "What happened?" he asked, trying to look curious. "You sounded pretty angry."

"It wasn't anything big. Just an idiot who thought he could get away with asking for deep information. I hope Anastasia doesn't know much, though," he muttered. He sat down in front of him. "Anyway, where were we? Yes! Your friend! Teach him how to stay on his feet. I swear that kid has no balance. Work on that."

Ethan nodded and stood to get up. He walked to the door after being dismissed, but as he was closing the door, he couldn't help but catch the doubtful look of his face.

* * *

Ethan didn't stay true to his words. He taught Arthur, yes, but not well enough. Of course he wouldn't teach the enemy his skills. He really didn't care anymore about Jesse's side. He was too distracted thinking about the spell that he got back.

When he got to the Weirs' house, well, really, he didn't tell Benny he was coming, but he guessed he already knew that. The person who answered the door was, like usual, Mrs. Weir. "Hey, Mrs. Weir."

"Hey, Ethan," she said with a smile. He noticed how as days passed, she became nicer to him and slightly happier to see him. It was as if she knew the longer Ethan spent time with Benny, the better he got. And that was true. "Benny didn't tell me you'd come today."

"I didn't really call him today," he replied. "But listen, I got something that'll make you really happy again."

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

He got the spell out and unfolded it, showing it to her. "I got it."

She breathed in and bit on her lips. He can see how relieved she was. She was smiling then, but it was nothing compared to Ethan's smile. He was happy seeing her like this. Before, she seemed so miserable.

"I'll give it to you but after I show it to Benny, okay? I made a deal with him yesterday that I'd bring it and I bet he wants to see it. Plus, we want to bring it to Anastasia to prove I'm not a horrible person."

She nods, seemingly speechless. Though, he waited. Maybe she wanted to say something. And she did. She managed to breath in and out enough to calm down and say, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. It was my fault it landed in Jesse's hands," he said, giving her an apologetic look.

She shook her head. "It's alright. What matters right now is that you have pure intentions." She paused before smiling again and saying, "Good luck."

He thanked her and then left to Benny's room. He felt a bit guilty, but it was time to forget about the past. The old him wasn't someone he wanted to remember.

He knocked on the door and waited for Benny to answer.

"I know it's you, E. You can come in," he said.

When he opened the door, Benny was already grinning from ear to ear. "Do you have it?"

Ethan nodded and brought it out again. Benny jumped up and down on his bed while still sitting. "Yes! I knew you could do it!" Ethan went down to sit by him only to be kissed briefly by Benny.

Because he wasn't expecting that, he was frozen for a second, but then he snapped out of this and asked Benny the obvious question. "When are we going?"

Benny shrugged. "Don't know. How about now?"

"Now?"

His boyfriend nodded. "The sooner you're free from Jesse, the better."

Benny wasn't the smartest, but Ethan had to agree with this. "I guess you're right." Even before he finished his sentence, Benny was getting up to get his stuff. When he noticed Ethan wasn't moving, he took him by the hand and chuckled. "Come on!"

He laughed at his goofy boyfriend and let him lead the way. At least with Benny, he knew at least he wouldn't do badly when explaining his situation. If anything, Benny looked like a trusted guy.

* * *

Benny noticed how Ethan was nervous when they approached the vampire council building. The whole ride there, he was fidgeting with his hands.

He squeezed his hands when they were by a stop sign. He really wasn't the best driver, so he always made sure to keep both hands on the wheel. "It'll be alright. I'm here."

Ethan nodded, but he wasn't convinced. He kept worrying until they reached the building.

"We're here," Benny said. "Let's go."

Walking there, he held his hands. It was nice to hold Ethan's hand. That tiny gesture held some magic to it. By that simple motion, he was calming Ethan down a little. Just not completely. When they were by the gates, a vampire suddenly appeared in front of them. "Why are you here? Meeting ended a while ago." Then his eyes landed on Ethan and he hissed. Ethan, on the other hand, didn't even move. He seemed almost fearless. Of course he was. He was with Jesse this whole time. What vampire could scare him more? Well, Anastasia was scary, but the vampire in front of them was no Anastasia. "The Morgans are not welcomed here." And he looked at him in disgust.

Ethan dug into his pockets and showed the vampire the spell. "I think Anastasia wants this back. If she doesn't, I can always keep it."

The vampire was slightly conflicted, but he still refused. "She wouldn't like it if you came in."

"Come on," Benny spoke. "I don't think Anastasia would like it, either, if she has the chance to get the spell back but you wouldn't let that happen. Plus, Anastasia wanted information about Ethan Morgan, and he is. Anyway, if he was a bad person, I wouldn't let him hold the spell in his hands."

"Fine," the vampire gave up. "But I'm doing this because Anastasia wants the spell." He side-stepped and let them open the gates.

Ethan's confidence was gone again when they stepped inside. His breathing was becoming fast, his hands were actually shaking, and his eyes were wide with fear. "I'll be alright."

"What if they decide to kill me?" he asked.

"E, this type of thinking, I don't want it. You better get your act straight because I… I will, um…" Okay, maybe he wasn't the best at being harsh, but at least that actually managed to make Ethan laugh.

This time, Ethan was a bit calm, holding Benny's hand, smiling a little bit. Then they were standing in front of the doors on the council room. The guard in front looked over the two cautiously before telling Anastasia of their presence. And then they entered.

At the sight of Ethan, Anastasia gritted her teeth and growled. "Benny, what is the meaning of this? Why is he here?"

He looked at Ethan who was back to his "confident", douche-baggy mode. How fast he can change how he acts. Kind of made him realize how he was actually once like this while they didn't know it.

"I know I told you I'd tell you anything I know about him, so I'll tell you."

"Then why is he here? He's not welcome," she said.

"Because after I'm done telling you what's going on, he's going to show you something," he said.

All the council members were hesitant. They looked at each other before one of them said, "I think he should tell us. Benny's not the type to lie."

They all might have given an approving nod, but Benny knew they didn't fully trust Ethan.

"Truth is, Ethan isn't evil or anything."

"Then how do you explain him being Jesse's weapon?" Anastasia asked.

"I was his precious weapon. Now I'm not. But he doesn't know that," Ethan answered.

"How do you even trust him, Benny? How do you know he's not lying?"

Benny looked at Ethan who nodded. "Well, we've still been in contact even after the revelation, and I noticed that he started to change. And a few days ago, Jesse noticed he was being unfaithful to him, so he came to tell me that he was a good person now. So, yesterday, we decided that he should come today to tell you that he wanted to join our side but-"

"And why should I do that?" she asked. "We have no reason to let him join us. Plus, what does he have to prove himself worthy of joining us?"

"You know how I stole that spell from Evelyn Weir?" he asked. She didn't look one bit happy with that reminder. "And you know how I'm Jesse's right hand, so I should never _ever_ disobey him?" He took out the spell and put it on the table.

She looked at him and then at the paper with disbelief, but then she took it to make sure it _was_ the spell. "You're not lying," she stated.

"How'd you know that?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I can feel your heartbeat. It's fast, but I know the difference between untruthful fast and nervous fast," she said.

Ethan gaped at her. Benny guessed Jesse didn't know how to do this.

"Fine. You'll join us, but only if you stay loyal to us. I know it's hard with how your family is, but we're not looking for allies who betray us," she said.

He nodded. "Thank you."

She extended her hand with the spell in it. "Take it. Give it to Evelyn now."

Ethan didn't look like he'd move anytime soon, so Benny took the paper instead.

"Oh, and I expect you to come our meetings. Maybe possibly help the others who want to improve their fighting," she said.

He gave her an approving yet nervous smile. Benny didn't blame him. She was a scary girl even when she didn't want to be.

"I hope I made the right choice," she said, and before Ethan could reply, she gave them a dismissive wave. They left without any argument.

While leaving, Benny looked at Ethan to see his reaction to all off this, but his face was blank. Was he okay?

"I can't believe she just… said yes," he said. "And she can know if I'm lying? Wow. Alright." He burst out laughing all of a sudden, and Benny couldn't help but smile at him.

"Are you alright?" Benny asked, he himself laughing at Ethan's reaction.

Ethan nodded, still a bit hysterical. Benny wrapped his arm around his crazy boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He calmed down at his touch and continued his walk with a smile. "Yes. Yes. It's just that I'm happy but this is slightly overwhelming."

The spell caster nodded and walked his still-happy boyfriend to the car. Once they were seated, Benny asked, "You gonna be okay with your family?"

The change in topic made Ethan uncomfortable. "I hope so," he said in a hushed tone. This was his signal to stop talking about this. Ethan's silence.

He held Ethan's hand again to reassure him that things would be alright. That they were on the right track. That he did the right thing. Because at least now they had Anastasia's approval.

* * *

**That is the end on my chapter? Did you guys like it? I hope you did, 'cause if now, how the hell are we supposed to please you? *shakes head* Hehe. Nah, I know you liked it. I know it. *is too determined to be told otherwise***

**I finished this quickly. Go free time! Though I kept getting distracted by the TV. Idiot me. But I am tired and I cannot write further.**

**Until next time…**

**-TEM**


	14. First Meeting

**Hey guys! It's Bethan Forever! And I'm back with an all new chapter for TOS! Yay! :) Guess what, this story has turned a year old on May the 23rd! Can you guys even believe it?! Wow, it's been a year since TEM and I published The Other Side already? Man the months have flew by rather very quickly, guys! Time just really flies by fast now. Like really, really fast.**

**So what happened in the last chapter, Ethan stole Evelyn's spell back from Jesse, and gave it to Anastasia. Who then let Ethan join her side, meanwhile Ethan is still worrying if his parents will accept his decision, Benny's still being a totally awesome boyfriend and Jesse's still an evil asshole.**

**And what's going to happen in this chapter? Ummmm, probably some more Benny and Ethan feels. And there will totally be some Ethan and Jane feels in this chapter! *grins* Feels, feels, feels, feels and feels everywhere. *grin widens***

**Alright, so I should just shut up now and let you guys enjoy the newest chapter without me rambling so much. Sooooo.**

**Without further ado.**

**Here is the newest chapter of The Other Side!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After the visit to Anastasia and the Vampire Council, Ethan spent some time with Benny at his house before he said he had to go home. Ethan would have been out of Benny's house faster if his boyfriend didn't beg to walk him down the stairs and to the front door and he almost said no, but then Benny stuck out his bottom lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

How was he supposed to say no to that?

So he let Benny walk him down the stairs and to the door, and as he was about to open the door, his boyfriend pull him into a kiss Benny's hand went to the back of Ethan's head as the other hand went to his back holding him there. Before he could respond to the kiss, Benny pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you later," Benny whispered to him.

Ethan smiled and gave Benny a quick kiss on the lips, before opening the door. "See you later." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he opened the door to his house and walked inside, he was greeted with the sound of running water in the kitchen and his mother's voice talking to someone on the phone. Well, at least he could make his way upstairs without her stopping him and trying to talk to him, basically trying to make him feel like he wasn't a piece of trash or like the plague.

Ethan closed the front door, letting his Mom know that he was home. He listened to her say something else and then another and he made his move to go up the stairs. When he heard his mother's footsteps and she appeared in view when he was on the third step of the stairs.

"Ethan, how was your day?" she asked. His day was perfect. Perfect because Anastasia had let him join her side along with Grandma Weir, Benny and Rory. And at the fact that he was completely free of the devil, Jesse Black, but he couldn't say that. So he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was okay," Ethan answered, walking up a few more steps and turned around to look at her. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Samantha stared back at her son, before he started walking up the rest of the stairs. "Ethan," she said making him stop. "Your father and I love you, you know that right? I know we don't show it, but we do love you."

He nodded his head slowly. "I know, Mom."

"And you know that we only want what's best for you too, right?"

Right now, Ethan wanted to tell her that they didn't know what was best for him. He wanted to tell her that they were wrong about everything they knew. That they were stupid enough to believe that Jesse was the hero, but he couldn't say any of this. Until it was time for him to say all of the things he wanted to say.

"Yeah," Ethan replied.

"Alright, you can go to your room. Dinner's going to be ready soon," Samantha told him. Ethan nodded his head and walked up the rest of the stair steps and disappeared around the corner.

Ethan opened the door to his bedroom and dropped his backpack onto the floor next to his bedside table before he took off his jacket, throwing it onto the bed, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his desk chair and collapsed into it.

Oh, crap. He completely forgot that he had an English paper due like on Friday and his backpack was on the floor next to his bedside table, but Ethan didn't feel like getting up. _So I guess this was what happens when you hang around Benny too much. His laziness rubs off on you_, he thought, and it didn't even bother him. Not one freaking bit.

He yawned and placed his arms behind his head, leaning back in the desk chair. And then he closed his eyes. It was only going to be for a few minutes.

Not even two minutes after he had closed his eyes, Ethan heard his door open and his little sister's voice followed right behind the opening of his door. "Hey Ethan, whatcha doin'?"

Now his old mean and cold self would've snapped at her for bothering him then he'd have yelled at her to get out of his space, but he wasn't going to be like that now. He wanted to be the awesome big brother that teases the little sister every now and then.

"Nothing," Ethan answered. Oh and later he might've to tell her to start knocking on doors before entering the room, because normally when people enter the room without knocking on the door, it sometimes leads to being scarred for life.

Jane took her spot on his bed and crossed her legs. "I noticed that, big brother. So, how's the relationship going with Benny?"

"It's going great. We're boyfriends. But we haven't gone on the official first date yet, unless playing _Zombie Brain Bashers _and then ordering pizza afterwards counts as a first date. And oh my god, why am I talking about my boyfriend with my little sister?"

"I don't know why, big brother. I guess that's what happens you're dating someone."

"I guess so, Jane," he said.

They sat there for a few minutes before Jane sighed and crossed her arms. "So how are things on that monkey's side anyways?"

Ethan chuckled, he knew Jane was going to be asking that question sooner or later. "Well, things are beginning to go downhill for Jesse's side. With the way he's running things, I wouldn't be surprised if fights start breaking out. I'm thanking God that I switched to Anastasia's side today. Now I am free of that damn devil."

"Wait, you did what today?" Jane questioned standing up from her brother's bed. "You joined Anastasia's side? How did you do that?"

"Yes, I joined Anastasia's side and I did it with Benny's help. Well he helped me get in the Vampire Council without getting killed by the guards and I re-stole Evelyn's spell as a peace offering of some sorts," Ethan explained. "But the most important thing about this is that I'm no longer on Jesse's side."

"Yeah, that's the most important thing. But what about Mom and Dad? You know when they find out they won't be happy, Ethan," she stated.

"I know they'll be disappointed in me with my decision about joining Anastasia's side, because she's the villain in their eyes and Jesse is the damn hero. And I don't know what they'd say about my relationship with Benny, but in the end they will accept me or I hope that they will," he sighed out leaning forwards in his chair.

She walked towards him. "They will, big brother. No matter what Mom and Dad will be mad but they'll get over it."

Sometimes Ethan forgets that Jane is only ten years old because she speaks so maturely for her age. But then again Jane is like twenty times mature and smarter than the other kids her age.

Then he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Jane. You know? You are the best little sister anyone could ask for."

Jane was a little surprised at the unexpected hug, but then returned the hug and smiled at what her big brother said. "You are the best big brother anyone could ask for. When you aren't a huge pain in the butt," she giggled.

Ethan chuckled and shook his head, breaking the hug between him and Jane. "Get going little sis. We have things to do before dinner."

She nodded her head and walked over to his door and opened it. Just before Jane walked out the door, she turned around and said, "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Jane," Ethan said back with a smile. Jane smiled back before she closed the door. Ethan twisted his chair around facing his computer again.

He was going to thank Benny for making him good because now he was able to be the great big brother, Jane always wanted him to be.

* * *

The next day, before school started, Ethan had gotten a call from Benny, who informed him that Anastasia had called a meeting for today and then he asked him if he wanted come to the meeting. And like he was going to say "no", so Ethan told his boyfriend that he was going to the meeting and then he added that he needed a ride to the Council meeting. Because if he walked he might be seen by someone from Jesse's side.

And that's when his boyfriend came in and saved the day for him, telling him that he didn't have to worry about it 'cause he was going to be driving him to the meeting. But how they were going to be meeting up so they could go to the meeting together, Benny told Ethan he was going to be figuring out ideas during school and he would get back to him at the end of the final period.

So this is what Ethan had on his mind all day. About how the meeting was going to go and about how everybody on Anastasia's side was going to react about him joining their side. Hopefully they weren't going to react badly about it. He knew that they were going to have trust issues with him, but as long as he had Anastasia's trust, they would have to go along with it. Until they could trust him.

If he helps them with their training like Anastasia had suggested, which he could do when he came to one of the Vampire Council meetings, then maybe they would slowly start to trust him. Because after all they'd have to act together when the day of the battle came, which was in a few short days. And that meant he had a short amount of time to help Anastasia's side out before the battle arrived.

But Ethan knew that everyone on Anastasia's side was a very fast learners, so hopefully they were going to pick up on the tips quickly.

Well that is, if they let him give them tips.

Right now Ethan was in class, writing down notes on what the teacher was talking about. He didn't share this class with Benny, but he did share it with Rory, who just happened to be sitting next to him, writing something down in his notebook and looking up at the front of the classroom every now and then.

And sometimes he saw that Rory was looking at him whenever their teacher turned his back to the rest of the class, then the teacher would turn back around, he would go back to looking at his notebook and this was making Ethan raise his eyebrows in confusion.

It looked like Rory was trying to say something to him, but their teacher didn't have his back turned towards the class long enough for the vampire to say whatever it is he wanted to say. And he better find an opening soon, because this class was going to be over in a few minutes.

The teacher picked up a book and opened it to a page and turned his back to the class as he began to write on the blackboard, talking to the class about the page in the book. And that's when Rory took the moment as his chance.

Ethan looked out of the corner of his eye as Rory flipped through some of the pages in his notebook and found the note that Benny had given to Rory earlier, he told him not to open it and to give it to Ethan whenever he got the chance. And now was his chance.

Rory looked around the classroom, seeing that nobody was looking at him, before he leaned towards Ethan and tossed the note onto his desk.

The seer stared at the note before turning his head to Rory who simply mouth, "Benny," and left it at that. Ethan turned his head away from Rory and looked at the note once more, then he grabbed the note and opened it.

_I thought this'd be a little easier than doing it through text messaging, because I don't want one of us getting caught while using a cell phone in class and end up getting detention._

_So, I came up with the idea on how I am going to sneak you out of school without being noticed by Jesse's group. Go behind the school after the bell rings and I will be there shortly after to pick you up and take you to the meeting._

_You can reply with an "okay", or whatever you want to reply with..._

_And of course I know you were probably thinking I had some badass James Bond idea, but this idea was the only one that stuck with me, and I know it's simple and has been done before, but hey it works every time._

_I should let you get back to class. I will see you later._

_\- Benny._

Ethan chuckled and shook his head, putting the note down flat on his desk before he grabbed his pencil and wrote down his answer, then he refolded the note and made sure that their teacher's back was still turned before he leaned over and put the note back onto Rory's desk.

Rory put the note back into his notebook, then he went back to studying like he was doing before.

Their teacher went on to explain the lesson to the whole class for a few more minutes before the bell rang. Everyone in the class packed up their things and exited the classroom, not even listening to a word that the teacher was saying to them.

Ethan stood up from his desk, with his backpack on his shoulder and his class books in hand. He headed towards the door and walked out of the classroom.

_One more class and then I've to meet up with Benny behind the school_, he thought heading towards his locker.

Meanwhile, Rory had made his way towards Benny's locker where he found the spell master waiting on him, leaning against his locker with his arms crossed.

As soon as the vampire stopped beside him, Benny turned to him. "Did you give it to him?"

He nodded, opening his notebook and took out the note. "Yeah, Ethan read it and then he signed it."

Benny smiled, taking the note from his best friend. He opened the note reading what Ethan had wrote.

_Deal, I will be meeting you behind school._

_And also, Benny, you are like ten times hotter than James Bond, I just had to add that in._

_See you after school._

_\- Ethan._

Did his boyfriend really just say he was ten times hotter than James Bond? He was going to ask Ethan about that later, after today's meeting.

His smile widened as he turned around and unlocked his locker to get out some of his other books.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about? Or am I going to find out about it later?" Rory asked with his arms crossed.

"You're going to find out soon, Rory. That's all I have to say," Benny answered, taking out his book and closing his locker. "Come on, Ror. Let's get to our class."

* * *

When the final bell rang, Ethan was the first one out the door of the classroom. He wanted to get to his locker, grab some of his books, head out the back door of the school and wait until Benny pulled his car around the back to pick him up.

_If I'm quick about getting all of my things, I won't be seen_, Ethan thought walking towards his locker.

Soon, he arrived at his locker. Ethan looked around to make sure nobody from Jesse's group was in the large crowd of students before he quickly put in his locker combination and opened his locker door.

Ethan grabbed the books that he needed and stuffed them into his backpack, zipping it up. He closed his locker and relocked it. He looked around the now small crowd of students and he still didn't see any sign of Jesse's vampires and werewolves.

Taking this as his chance, he began to head towards the back exit of the school where he and Benny were going to be meeting up at.

_This is easy. Way too easy actually. Normally when it's this easy in a movie, the two people that are always meeting up, they end up getting caught together and there's the huge downhill_, he thought before shaking his head. Stuff in the movies don't really happen in real life.

He reached the back exit, turning his head to the right and then the left, making sure it was clear for him to go before he pushed the door open and stepped outside. And he was greeted with the wind blowing him in his face and the smell of fresh air.

And then Ethan noticed that Benny wasn't there waiting on him. He was either trying to avoid Rory's questions about the note. Or he got caught in the huge crowd of students coming out from their last classes of the day. It was probably both theories.

Well so he had to wait a few minutes on his boyfriend to come pick him up. So Ethan decided to lean against the wall and look at his cell phone while waiting on Benny, he went looking through all of his old call logs and text messaging on his phone and deleted them, there was no need to have them on his phone because it took up memory

About five minutes later, Ethan looked up when he heard the sounds of a car getting closer and closer to him and then a familiar car pulled up and the person in the driver's side rolled down the window.

"Come on, babe. Get into the car. We are going to be late for the meeting," Benny told him sticking his head out the window some.

Ethan smiled, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket. "I'm coming. Don't rush me."

Benny grinned, rolling up his window as Ethan walked over to the passenger's side. He leaned over and opened the door for him.

"Why thank you," his boyfriend thanked him while getting into the passenger's side. Ethan closed the passenger's door and put his backpack in the backseat, then he leaned over to the driver's side and gave Benny a kiss on the lips.

"You are welcome and thank you, too." Benny said after his boyfriend had pulled away. Ethan chuckled lightly and gave Benny another kiss, but a much longer kiss this time.

They kissed for a few minutes, before Benny pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Ethan's, taking some deep breaths.

"Benny, we should get going to that meeting now," Ethan reminded, breaking up the small moment between them. Benny groaned lightly before nodding his head.

"Yeah, we should," he agreed with Ethan who pecked his lips again before sitting back in the passenger seat and buckling into his seatbelt while Benny put his car into gear, and drove out from behind the school.

Ethan hoped that this meeting would go well.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later when Ethan and Benny arrived at the vampire council. The whole car ride there Ethan spent it thinking about what could happen when everybody saw him at the meeting. He knew it was probably going to go good, but there's always a small possibly that it couldn't go good.

Benny turned off his car and took out the keys, putting them into his pocket. Before he turned to his boyfriend who was looking out the passenger's side window at the vampire council building. Ethan was probably a little nervous about the meeting and how everyone on Anastasia's side was going to react about him joining her side. So he reached over and took Ethan's hand into his hand and that made Ethan look away from the council building and at his boyfriend.

"Are you nervous?" Benny asked, rubbing Ethan's hand with his thumb.

Ethan shook his head with a grin on his face. "No and as long as you are with me, I won't be nervous."

Benny smiled softly, bringing Ethan's hand up to his lips and kissed his hand before he placed his hand behind Ethan's head and pulled him into a soft sweet gentle kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed so much longer than a few seconds to the boys. Benny was the one to pull away from the kiss this time.

"Come on, it's time for us to head inside," he said, giving Ethan one of his famous smiles before opening the door and getting out of his car.

Ethan rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He closed the door as Benny walked over to him, using his car keys to lock the car. He saw his boyfriend's free hand and grabbed it. They smiled at each other before they began to walk towards the gates.

Benny felt his boyfriend squeeze his hand gently as they got closer and closer to the gates. He returned the squeeze and they continued with their walk until they finally arrived at the gates. They stood there for a second before one of the guards appeared at the gates but it was a different guard and not the same one from the day before. He stared at them for a moment.

"You are late. The meeting is about to start," the guard told them while he opened the gates and then stepped to the side so they could walk through. Benny walked through first and Ethan followed right behind him.

The both of them walked towards the entrance, listening as the guard closed the gates behind them. The seer waited until they were inside the vampire council building before he spoke up.

"So, I take it Anastasia informed all of her guards that I'm no longer a threat to them and that I am on her side now?"

"Yeah, she tells them because she doesn't want any misunderstandings and she wants to be all professional."

He nodded his head, as they stopped at the doors of the council chambers. Benny looked over at Ethan who was staring at the doors. "Ready?" he asked, a few seconds passed before Ethan nodded his head and with that, Benny opened the doors and walked into the chambers.

The council chambers was filled with all of the members waiting on Anastasia and the other council members to begin the meeting. Benny looked over the members and he found his grandma amongst the crowd, sitting next to two empty seats.

Ethan followed his finger and saw what he was pointing at and then he nodded his head, letting his boyfriend lead the way to where his grandmother was sitting at.

"Hey, grandma," Benny greeted.

Evelyn didn't even turn her head to look at the two as she said, "I say it's about time you got here. I honestly thought that you were going to miss out on the meeting."

"We weren't going to miss out on the meeting. We were just a little late because I had to pull a _James Bond _and sneak him out of the school and to my car before anyone from You-Know-Who's side saw him," he whispered to her and that made her chuckle lightly.

"And by that you mean, having Ethan sneak out the back of the school and you waiting there in your car to pick him up?" she looked over at them now with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, basically," Ethan confirmed, nodding his head. Evelyn chuckled again, shaking her head while Benny leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed pouting slightly.

"It took a lot of thinking though, okay?" Benny asked looking at his grandma and boyfriend, Ethan sighed lightly before he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I know you did, Benny. At least your idea didn't get us in a sticky situation like Mr. Bond's ideas do and that's a compliment," Ethan said making Benny grin softly and straighten up some in his seat.

Just then, the sound of the doors opening and closing filled the chambers and everyone stopped talking and watched as Anastasia and the others walked into the chambers and over to their desk, then they sat down in their chairs and looked over the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming here today. Now before we begin the meeting, I have an announcement to make," Anastasia said, making a few members look at each other in confusion as to what the announcement was about, but Ethan and Benny already knew what the announcement was about.

Benny leaned over and whispered into Ethan's ear. "There's nothing to worry about. They're only going to have trust issues, but they aren't going to do anything stupid. They're too mature to do that. And they're also too scared of Anastasia."

"Good to know that information, B," Ethan whispered back. Benny nodded and looked back at Anastasia.

"We have a new member joining us here today. I know that I normally don't let anyone join just a few short days before the battle but he is highly important to the battle and used to be on Jesse Black's side, but he has seen the error in Jesse's ways and so I am going to announce that Ethan Morgan has joined us in the fight against him," Anastasia explained looking over at Ethan.

The members whispered along the lines of "Jesse's weapon?" "How are you so sure that Jesse didn't send him in as a spy?" and "How are we supposed to trust him?", Ethan looked down at his feet when he heard the whispers.

"He _used _to be Jesse's weapon. He isn't anymore. How am I so sure that Jesse didn't send him in as spy? Because I can tell when a person lies to me and Jesse isn't all that smart. And how are you supposed to trust him? Because I trust him, and so do the two other members of the council," she answered. "If you need another answer, I'm very sure that Mr. Morgan will be able to give you it. So Ethan? Could you please stand up?"

Ethan looked at Benny and then at Evelyn before he stood up. A few gasps and mutters came from some of the members, their eyes falling on Ethan.

"I'm going to go ahead and get right to the point here. I know a lot of you have doubts about me. But as Anastasia said I used to be Jesse's weapon I am not anymore, I wasn't send in here to spy on all of you and I know that you all aren't going to trust me right off the bat, but I want to tell you all that you can trust me. I know it's going to take some time." Ethan felt a hand take his hand into their hand and looked down to see Benny holding onto his hand. "Which we don't have a lot of. I want you all to at least try to trust me, because I can really help you guys out with anything before the battle arrives and if you don't want me to help out, I can totally understand that. I just want us to at least try to work together. Let's just try it okay?"

And with that Ethan sat back down in his seat while the members of the council stared at him before turning back in their seats thinking about what he had said.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Morgan," Anastasia told him, smiling. "Now with the announcement done, we shall begin the meeting."

"You did great, E," Benny said quietly to Ethan after he sat back down in his seat. "Actually better than most first timers do."

"Thanks B," Ethan thanked him. "And well it wasn't actually my first time public speaking, but it was like my first time council speaking."

"You did great for first time council speaking," he corrected.

"And once again, thanks B." The seer thanked him again.

Evelyn looked at them and cleared her throat quietly, causing the boys to look over at her. "Boys, you can have couple time _after _the meeting is over with. Now pay attention to the meeting, before I turn you into toads for not listening."

Both of them nodded and mumbled. "Yes grandma/ma'am," before turning their attention away from each other and onto the meeting, the older woman smiled and turned her attention back to the meeting.

Why does the threat of being turned into a toad work all of the time?

* * *

"So what did you think about the meeting? Completely different than You-Know-Who's meetings?" Benny had to ask this, as soon as they were out of the vampire council building and inside his car. He wanted to know what Ethan thought about how things were handled on Anastasia's side.

"It was completely different than Jesse's meetings. Unlike Anastasia, he normally makes one of his vampires round up everyone when he has a meeting. I like that Anastasia actually announces her meetings like a professional does it," Ethan answered. "And that just shows you who the real professional is."

"Yeah, it shows me that Jesse is a complete lazy ass who doesn't even like to announce his own damn meetings," the taller teen pointed out, while the shorter teen nodded his head in agreement to what Benny had just said about Jesse. It was completely true. he knew back then before he and Benny got together. He would've probably gotten in a fight with whoever said that about Jesse. But now he would agree with the person that said it, because it was true.

They stayed silent for about a minute before Ethan broke it by asking, "so how long is it going to take the council members to think about me helping them train?"

"The young members about a few hours. The older members, at least about a day, but you don't have to worry. They're going to let you help them."

"How are you so sure of that, Benny?"

"Well because. you're powerful, strong and completely skilled in kicking some major ass. And they need someone like that to help them and you are the person to do that, E," Benny stated, looking into Ethan's dark brown eyes. "And besides you have my, grandma's and Anastasia's trust. They're bound to let you help them."

Ethan put on his thinking look and then sighed out, "I guess you're right about that babe, but remember there's still a short like fifty percent chance that they won't let me help them out-" He was cut off from continuing when the spell master decided to shut him up by kissing him.

Benny cupped Ethan's face with his hands, pulling the seer closer to him. He sucked gently on his bottom lip earning a moan from Ethan. He took the chance and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, rubbing the roof of Ethan's mouth, he felt one of the shorter teen's hands grip onto his arm while the other hand went to the back of his neck holding him there as Ethan began to copy his moves. Okay hot damn, Ethan's getting really good at this.

They continued to French kiss until they felt like their lungs were going to explode from the lack of air getting to them. The both of them pulled away and started to take deep breaths trying to get the air back into their lungs.

"Holy shit," Ethan breathed out staring at Benny, who nodded.

"My words exactly."

"You kissed me to stop me from talking, didn't you?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, it worked," he told Benny, giving him another peck on the lips. "Now let's get to your house to have some couple time and bash some zombie heads in."

"Damn, I'm never, ever letting you go. Because you were a hell of a catch, you know that?" Benny grinned as he buckled in his seatbelt and started up the car.

"Yes, I do and I'm never, ever letting you go either," Ethan replied, buckling himself in his seatbelt.

The taller teen smiled once more, before he drove away from the council building towards their neighborhood. Ethan leaned back in the passenger's side and looked out the window as Benny drove.

Ethan could only think about if the Council members were going to accept his offer of helping them train or if they were going to reject it.

And hopefully by tomorrow he would have their answer.

* * *

**Yay! Here it is! I hoped you all enjoyed it, because it was fun writing it. Now we got to see how Ethan's first council meeting went, it went better then he thought it would, didn't it? Aww, wasn't that brotherly-sisterly moment between Ethan and Jane cute? And oooh... the Bethan! Hehehe. There will be some more moments between our two favorite boys, so don't worry. **

**Now, what's going to happen next? Ummmmmm. Only time and the next chapter will tell you all!**

**And now I'm gonna let TEM write out the next chapter while I disappear and write some chapters for some sequels *raises eyebrows and giggles lightly, grinning*, I know, I know that I am acting very weirdly right now, but in due time you will see why. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! And I will see you all next time!**

**Until next time...**

**~Bethan Forever**


	15. Exposed

**Hello! Summer is here! I am free! I am happy! Woohoo! Now, you see, I'm just gonna wing this chapter, so don't even depend on anything. Actually, I wing all of my chapters. Pfffft. I'm too above planning. Same with Bethan Forever. We're too… cool for that.**

**So now I present to you this chapter! You have to enjoy it. Cause I said so.**

* * *

Ethan sighed as he waited on the steps in front of his house. Benny had texted him the other day, telling him that they should be publicly together. Ethan had already skipped Jesse's meetings and a few days of work. He felt kind of excited to hold his hand in public and not worry about Jesse, but he was also afraid. He didn't know what exactly would happen at school.

Benny also offered to pick Jane up, but he told him Jane goes early on to school with their dad. Plus, he wanted to have some private time with his boyfriend. Was that a crime? But Ethan couldn't help but feel that Benny was becoming more like a second brother to Jane even though they haven't seen each other much these past few days.

_Beep! Beep!_ The sounds of Benny's car horns rang through his ears, making him look up. He was too busy look at his shaky hands. Benny rolled down his car window, revealing the spell caster with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Hey, beautiful. Get in," he said.

Seeing Benny so happy made him calm down a bit. He went over to the car and opened the car's door, getting in. "Hey, B," he said.

Benny kissed him for a tiny fraction of a second, and that was not enough for Ethan. He wanted to kiss him even more, but Benny backed away and said, "You ready?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I think I can manage. Or I can pretend to," he said, buckling his seat belt.

Benny squeezed his hand. "If you're not comfortable, it's okay. We can do it some other time. Totally cool with that."

Ethan smiled at how supportive he was. "It's okay. I'm overreacting. Let's just do this."

Benny nodded and looked ahead, now beginning to drive. It was a short drive, and soon, they were in school. Ethan took a deep breath before getting out of the car, looking over at Benny with a determined face. Benny, in return, shot him a smile and then came over to him, giving him his arm.

Ethan laughed. "You're so cheesy. I hate you."

Benny fake-pouted. "Fine! Take my hand! Do it the old fashion way."

"Actually, giving me your arm is also-"

"I don't care, Mr. Know-it-All! Do you wanna enter or not?" Benny said, raising an eyebrow.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Alright. Alright. Lead the way, Romeo."

Benny grinned with satisfaction and went with Ethan inside. At first, some eyes turned to him, as if shocked. Other looked as if they knew this would happen. Though some people… they weren't so happy – like the people from Jesse's side. Still, Ethan walked with his head high and with the ends of his mouth curved into a smile.

But the reaction that made Ethan wipe the smile off his face was Rory's. When they approached Benny's locker, Rory's face was hard to read. He was simply staring at them.

Benny waved in front of Rory's face. "Hey, you alright?"

Rory blinked and then seemed to snap out of it. "Y-Yeah. I just don't understand what's going on with you and Ethan." He shrugged. "I remember us hating him, then you being all friendly, then him showing up in the council meetings, and now you're dating? What?"

Ethan looked at Benny, giving a silent 'you wanna take this?' And Benny gladly did. "Look, yeah, we were on bad terms with him, but he's good now. We had a few talks and… he knows Jesse's the bad guy now."

Rory crossed his arms. "And that's all of it? I bet there's more to the story."

Okay, maybe he was smarter than they gave him credits for. Benny scratched the back of his neck, looking around. "Um, what?" he asked, dragging his words in a high-pitched tone. But when he saw Rory still looking at him as if expecting an answer, he sighed, looking at Ethan for approval to tell. Ethan motioned for him to speak. He didn't mind. "We were, uh, secretly seeing each other this whole time?" Benny said, forming it in a question in the end.

Rory smiled, letting out a laugh. "Oh, I've been waiting for you to say that. I knew that from the beginning, B." But then he stopped laughed and shrugged. "I was mad and confused at first, but really, I feel fine now."

The two just stared at him, but no one spoke for a while until Benny said, "Wait, how did you know?"

It was Rory's turn now to look around as if he was clueless. "Oh, wait, I have history now. Darn. Wish I could stay. Bye!" And he walked away, the other two too shocked to stop him.

Benny turned to Ethan, both a speechless mess. "What just happened?" Benny asked.

Ethan shook his head, dismissing this. "It was probably for the best that he knew about this."

The spell master nodded. "Probably." But then he smiled and held Ethan's hand. "Come on! We have geography first period." Benny was never excited to go to class, so Ethan concluded that he was happy to go to class as a couple with Ethan.

So he nodded and gave back a soft smile. "Let's go."

When they started walking was also when they saw Jesse and the others walk by. And Jesse didn't look so happy. He was sending such a disdainful glare towards Ethan. That was when he knew he was screwed. At first, Ethan's heart began to race, but then he realized he was being ridiculous. Why was he so scared? He shouldn't be. Jesse would make sure to do something horrible to Ethan, but Ethan was also smart. He'd know how to deal with everything. So he sent a smile in Jesse's direction, which was met with a growl, but he dismissed that. He was happy to see a bastard like Jesse so frustrated and betrayed. And it helped even more that Benny was pulling Ethan closer, displaying him beside him proudly.

"I won't let him get to you," Benny whispered in Ethan's ear.

Ethan turned to look at him and smiled. "I know."

They walked past the vampires, but that didn't mean the werewolves on Jesse's side weren't ahead. One look at them, and Ethan swallowed. Arthur looked about ready to chop his head off. Not that Ethan felt guilty. All of the people on Jesse's side were evil, but he was scared for his life. He may be able to fight multiple vampires and werewolves at a time, but if they'd group up against him, who knew what would happen? After all, he was just a human.

"Can we just hurry up?" Ethan whispered to the spell caster.

"Yeah. Sorry," Benny said, not taking Ethan by his hand and getting him to class. Oh, this was hell.

* * *

Ethan couldn't say the rest of the day went smoothly. He had obviously made plenty of enemies, but it seemed like he also made a few allies that trusted him around school. The others on Anastasia's side still seemed unsure. He couldn't blame them. He really was a horrible person before he became good.

Thankfully, Ethan managed this day pretty well. With Benny right beside him all the time, no one dared to come close to him. And then it was time to go home. He quickly got into the car with Benny and he was driven home. During the ride, they started talking about stupid things like the old times. Ethan was going to head over to Anastasia, but he needed to prepare a bit first. Maybe change his clothes and prepare the things he needed to help the others train.

Benny waved at him as he entered. For a second, everything was great and perfect. Everything felt magical for the first time. But he knew everything would shatter because when he entered the house, his parents looked angry as they argued. First, he dismissed it as one of their usual arguments as a couple, but then they stared at _him_ angrily and Ethan gripped his backpack even harder.

"Sit down," he father demanded, motioning for the living room.

Ethan did just that. Arguing with them would do him no good. But he also wouldn't look down. He wasn't weak. Even if wasn't confident either, he felt looking up instead of down made him more prepared for anything.

His parents followed shortly after, their glares still cutting deep into Ethan, but they seemed a bit reluctant seeing that Ethan wouldn't show fear. "Jesse visited just a minute ago," his mother said. Oh, no. "He says you've betrayed him? That you've gone to the other side?" The questions were filled with so much rage that Ethan wanted to hide behind the couch. But he didn't. He'd keep this appearance.

"So what?" he asked. "Not as if I'm required to be on Jesse's side. It's my own freedom. Jane hasn't been supporting Jesse since forever. So why do you throw a fit when I do the same?"

"It's different with you," his father said. "You've been raised to be Jesse's helper." Helper? He snorted. But his father ignored this. "You've betrayed Jesse while Jane never was on his side to begin with."

"Still, it's a free country! I can do whatever I want!" he said, noticing that some of his anger was seeping through.

"Not when what you're doing is wrong," his dad said. "Anastasia is-"

"The good person," Ethan interrupted. "Jesse's the bad one. How could you not see it?" He groaned, getting up.

"Sit down, young mister. We're not done," his mother said.

They never listened to him, so why should he? He hurried upstairs to get away from them. He didn't want to talk to or see them. He locked his door and sighed against the door. He didn't notice this before but his heart was beating fast. Though the big problem was: how could he go downstairs undetected by his parents? He was, after all, going to see Anastasia.

* * *

Calling Benny, he talked about what had happened in the house with Jesse telling his parents about him becoming good. He told him how he wanted to get out but couldn't because he'd just be stopped by his parents. So after five minutes, Benny proposed he uses magic to flash him in the Weirs' house. Seeing no better option, he agreed to that, saying he'll tell him to flash him out when he's ready.

He went to shower then he went to prepare himself, which took almost no time. Years of training to be ready had made him very fast. When he was done putting in his knives in his jacket, he texted Benny. Maybe it was Ethan's doubts in Benny's abilities, but he didn't expect to see himself in Benny's room this fast.

Ethan blinked at Benny but then when his brain registered what had happened, he smiled. "Hey, B," he said.

"Hey, E." Benny took his jacket from his coat hanger and pointed at the door. "Come on. Let's go."

Ethan was glad that Benny didn't ask about or mention what happened with Ethan and his parents. He didn't really want to talk about it. He wanted to forget, even though he'd have to face them later. But like usual, when they got into Benny's car, the spell master grinned.

"So," Benny said dragging the word. All Ethan could do was prevent his smile from becoming too wide. "Anastasia said you can start training the others today." But that was not all. He could sense that Benny wanted to say more. "She also said the others are trusting you more."

"Really?" Ethan asked. If anything, he thought they'd take years to trust him. Now Benny was telling him there was trust? He couldn't believe it.

Benny nodded. "Yep," he said. "Now any doubt in your head, or fear, should be erased."

"Yeah? And what if there are some inside?" he asked, his arms crossed.

Benny's eyes started to move left and right, his mouth open. "Uh, well, you see, I can do magic."

"Uh huh."

"And I can do stuff to your brain."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Of course you can. Drive, genius."

Benny chuckled and drove away. Even though things were looking up in some places, in others, Ethan's life was basically hell.

* * *

**I would've written more, but:**

**1) I have nothing to add**

**2) I am tired and not in the mood to write**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My tiredness is not allowing me to write much and joke, so until next time…**

**-TEM**


	16. I Got You

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a brand new chapter for The Other Side! Yay! I'm sorry it took me so long to get my chapter out, but I have been a busy bee lately, in between writing, life and family problems, it's just gah, so damn stressful... but anyways. But let's not talk about that anymore, and this chapter will probably most likely be shorter than the other ones I wrote, but what can you do? ****And I'm also gonna keep this author's note short.**

**So what's going to happen in this new chapter of TOS...? Well... you guys are just gonna have to read to find out!**

**And so, there's nothing else to say. But I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and I will see you guys at the end! So enjoy!**

* * *

After about twenty minutes of quiet driving, they finally arrived at the Vampire Council. Benny parked his car across the street from the Council building. They both got out of the car and began to walk towards the front gate of the Vampire Council building, and as they walked, Benny reached down and laced his fingers with Ethan's and gave him a huge smile, which made Ethan smile back at him

When they got to the gate, they waited a few seconds before the guard zoomed in front of the gate and looked at them. "Anastasia and the other council members have been waiting for you," he told them, opening the front gate and stepped aside so they could walk through the gate.

"So what should I expect from the Council's training sessions?" Ethan asked his boyfriend, as soon as they were inside the building.

"Well, expect a lot of different things from the Council's training sessions. There's a lot to name. So you'll have to see it all for yourself, E," Benny answered, bringing up Ethan's hand to kiss it.

Ethan grinned and shook his head as they walked down the hall of the building until they got to the entrance of the Council chambers where Anastasia and the other council members were standing, waiting for them to arrive.

Anastasia then turned her head and saw them standing there. She put a small smile on and walked over towards them, "Ethan, are you ready to start training with the other members?" she asked him, looking at him.

He nodded his head. "I'm ready for this."

Her smile widened. "Okay, follow me then." With that she began to lead them, along with two other council members, towards the training chambers. They took a few turns before they finally got to two double doors that Anastasia just pushed open and walked inside.

They entered the room right after her and stood still as Ethan took everything around him in. The training room was about ten times the size of Jesse's training room and there were guards watching over the other members as they trained, making sure that they were training and not just sitting on their asses, doing nothing like almost everyone on Jesse's side does from time to time.

"So what do you think of the training room, E?" Benny asked, breaking him away from his thoughts and look over at Benny and then at Anastasia.

"I like it. It feels so _professional_," he answered.

"Why thank you for that, Ethan," she thanked him, actually sounding nice for once before her face turned serious and she cleared her throat loudly, getting everyone's attention as she walked to the middle of the room. "Hello, everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt training and you will be getting back to it in a minute. I have an announcement to make. Ethan Morgan, our newest member will be training with you all today and to those who still have trust issues, I assure you after today, you won't." She looked around at them. "Now everyone get back to training." The members went right back to training and Anastasia walked back to Ethan and Benny, but she wasn't alone, she had brought over another member. The guy had blonde hair, was about 5'11 in height and had a medium build to his body. "Ethan, I'd like you to meet Samuel."

Samuel held out his hand for Ethan to shake, which he did with his free hand that Benny wasn't holding. "Nice to meet you, Ethan," he told the seer.

Ethan was a little unsure on what to say to him, so he just gave a little smile and said, "And it's nice to meet you too, Samuel."

Anastasia cleared her throat. "Ethan, Samuel is in charge of the combat skills training and when he heard about you joining the Council, he requested you to help him with the training."

"Really?"

"Really, Ethan, I heard about your skills and I knew that you'd be perfect with helping me train the members, because some members have some weak spots in their attacks and..." Samuel trailed off his eyes quickly drifted over to Benny and then back at Ethan who noticed this but didn't say anything. "There's only one member, who isn't really a great fighter, so we need your help and it's a great way to gain the trust of those few members that still have trust issues with you."

"So, Ethan, would you like to help Samuel out?" Anastasia questioned, looking at the two.

"Sure, I'd love to help him out," Ethan agreed with a nod of his head. He liked the idea because it gave him a better chance of the members with trust issues not to reject his offer of helping them train.

She smiled, rubbing her hands together. "Then it's all settled, so I'll let Samuel or _Benny_ answer any other questions you have, I hope training goes good for you today, Ethan, and now, I have to go and do some Council business, so good luck."

The three of them watched as Anastasia left the training room, before Samuel turned to Ethan. "Okay, Ethan, before we start, you should know that a few of the members tend to be a little cocky and or smug sometimes. They think that their attack moves are too perfect have to weak spots, but they won't think that after you help them out today. I thought that I should let you know that."

He nodded his head. "Thanks for telling me. Now let's go get the training started."

"Alright, then follow me this way," he told them, waving his hand in a motion to follow behind him. The two followed Samuel as he led them over towards the mat in the middle of the room where a few members had gathered around, waiting for him to get started on the combat training.

"Finally, at last, I get to see my boyfriend's combat skills. I'm so excited!" Benny exclaimed quietly, grinning widely.

"Yep, you finally get to see my combat skills," Ethan confirmed with a chuckle as they made their way through the members until they reached the front where they saw Samuel standing in the middle of the mat before he whistled loudly to get the members', attention.

"Now that I have your attention, there's something I'd like to say before we begin. As everyone here already knows, that Ethan Morgan will be training with you all today and he'll also be helping out with combat training. He will be giving you all pointers and suggestions on your combat moves. And Ethan will personally train with you, to show you all your weak spots," Samuel explained, looking at the members. "And now that everyone's up to date, we'll begin training. Everyone pair up!"

And with that, the members started to pair up with each other as Ethan took off his jacket and turned to face Benny. "So, do you want to train with me today?" he asked him.

"Oh, Ethan, I'd love to train with you, but I'm sitting out today's combat training. I'm not feeling up to it and.." Benny began to ramble.

Ethan rolled his eyes, but he ended up pecking Benny's lips to shut him up. "Okay, okay, Ben I get it. You aren't feeling up to training today," he already knew the real reason as to why Benny was sitting out today's combat training, but he was going to ask his boyfriend later, when they were by themselves, to see if his hunch was correct or not.

Benny just smiled, taking his jacket from him. "Go show your stuff, babe," he pushed him towards the other members. Ethan chuckled at him but walked over towards the members to see that all of them had paired up with each other except for one member who was walking over to him with Samuel by his side.

"Ethan, this is Max. You'll be training some with him today," he told the seer. "I figured having two of our best fighters training together would be a good idea, so train nicely with each other and don't try to injure the other person, either. Got it? Good, now have a good time training, you two."

After Samuel left them alone, Max turned to Ethan with his arms crossed. "I hope you're as good of a fighter as they say because you're gonna need to be when you're training with me."

_And there's the cockiness I was told about,_ Ethan thought before smirking slightly. "Well, you're about to find that out for yourself, Max."

The vampire stared at Ethan for a second before heading to the center of the training mat. Ethan turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and made his way over to Max who had taken his spot around the center of the mat, Ethan took his spot and got into position a few inches away from him and waited for the other guy to make his move. He then made his move by moving his leg to kick Ethan, who quickly dodged the kick by ducking out of the way and while the vampire had his side exposed to Ethan, he kicked him hard in the side making the vampire grunt some from the pain but he quickly recovered and took a swing at Ethan's face with his fist, but again, he dodged of the swing and kneed Max in the stomach, which made the vampire fumble back some and put his hand on his stomach for a second before he recovered and began to throw attack moves at Ethan again.

Max continued to throw punches and kicks at Ethan who easily dodged and blocked all of the vampire's attack moves and threw a few small attack moves of his own, nothing really big, since he was saving his strength for the moment when Max would expose his weak spot to him and he could take him down. He smiled lightly and continued to block and dodge all of the attacks. And neither of them saw that the members were taking notice and some of them had stopped their training just to watch their training session.

Ethan rolled on the training mat to avoid a kick coming from Max's leg. He ended up facing Max's left side and suddenly it felt like time slowed down some. This was the moment he was waiting for, Max had finally exposed his weak spot, which was his left side. Ethan had noticed that whenever the vampire threw punches and took swings at his body and face with his right arm while his left arm basically stayed glued at his left side half of the time and he decided to use that against him whenever he got the chance to and it looked like his chance was happening now.

And as Max turned his body to face him. Ethan made his move. He threw a punch at Max's face. His fist connected with its target, and Max's head whipped to the side from the hard punch as Ethan kneed him in the stomach again, then kicked and punched him hard in the left side and then he went in for the final move. With a quick movement of his leg, Ethan knocked out Max's leg from underneath him, sending the vampire onto the training mat. Ethan put his foot on his chest and stared down at him.

Then Ethan took his foot off of Max's chest and held out his hand for the vampire to grab, so he could help him up. Max hesitated to take his hand, thinking that Ethan was going to trick him and flip him once he was off the ground, but Ethan kept his hand out for him to grab. So he decided to take Ethan's hand and help himself off of the ground. Once he was off of the ground, the members clapped and they finally noticed that they had a crowd watching them train. Max patted Ethan on the back. "You did good, Ethan."

"Thanks. You did good too, Max," Ethan told him before adding. "And even though your combat skills are great, I recommend that you shouldn't keep your left arm glued to your side at all times because they'll definitely use that against you in the battle."

"I'll most definitely do that, Ethan. Thank you," he thanked Ethan, giving him another pat on the back.

Before Ethan could reply to Max, he backed away from him some as Benny made his way up to the seer. "Hey, B," he greeted his boyfriend, who was grinning widely.

"Hey," Benny greeted back. "You did great."

"Great? Just _great_? I was expecting an '_awesome_' from you, babe."

Benny chuckled. "I was kidding, Ethan. Of course you were awesome and I'd say more, but I need to see more of your combat skills first."

"Well, get ready to say more. Because that was just a warm up." Ethan gave Benny a small kiss on the cheek and turned to face Max who was standing off not too far away, letting the couple talk. "Max, you ready to start training again?"

"Yep."

"Be back over in a little bit."

The taller of the two smiled as Ethan rushed back over to the vampire and he backed off to the side of the mat once again so he wouldn't be in anyone's way while he watched Ethan go back to training with Max. And he watched his boyfriend train in awe as he blocked and dodged all of Max's attacks and came back fighting back harder than he did the last time.

His boyfriend was a complete badass, but as if he already didn't know that.

* * *

"Hmm," Ethan collapsed on Benny's bed, They had just gotten back from the Council after a few hours of training and Ethan was ready to take a shower, eat, then crawl into bed and sleep. "I'm ready for a nice long hot shower."

Benny flipped on the bed next to him. He pulled the shorter teen into his arms and nuzzled his neck. "That sounds nice. I think I will join you."

"Oh my god, Benny, you're such a pervert," he chuckled.

"Well at least I am your pervert."

"Yeah, you are my pervert."

They cuddled for a few minutes before Ethan managed to roll over in Benny's arms to face him. He stared at Benny's face while running his fingers through Benny's hair, who hummed lightly, closing his eyes. Ethan smiled before remembering what he was going to ask Benny when they were in the privacy of Benny's house and since they were now, it was time to pop the question to see if he was right. "Hey, Benny..."

He let out what sounded between a hum and a sigh before replying. "Yea, babe?"

"What's the _real _reason why you didn't do combat training today?"

His eyes opened and he stared at his boyfriend, who was staring right back at him, waiting for his answer. "I think you already know the answer to that, E."

"I want to hear it from you, Benny, you can tell me anything," he reminded him.

"Okay, I will tell you." Benny took a deep breath. "What you're thinking right now, is completely true. I'm the member that can't fight."

"You didn't have to keep it a secret, Benny. You could've told me the truth," Ethan told him with a sigh at the end.

"I just couldn't tell you the truth," he moved away from Ethan and sat up, who sat up right behind him. "I really don't know why, I guess. I was too embarrassed about it."

Ethan rested his chin on Benny's shoulder as he placed his hand on his boyfriend's chest. Benny placed his hand on top of Ethan's and he turned his head to look at Ethan as the seer lifted his head up from Benny's shoulder. "It's alright, Benny-bear, I get it. I really do," he just nodded and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

And of course they stayed like this for a little bit, until Benny had an idea pop in his head and spoke up. "I have the perfect idea for this situation."

"What is it?"

"You could help me train to become a better fighter!"

Ethan stared at him with a look of unsureness, "I don't know about it, Benny. It takes weeks and months for this kind of training and it's next to impossible to do this in the few short days that we have left until the battle."

"But with you, Ethan, anything is possible. If you train me I'll learn all of the moves quicker, because I'm with you. And I'll also ask Anastasia for some private training time so we won't be bugged. I've already thought it all out within the few seconds I had gotten this idea. Just think about it, E."

He sat there and thought about it. It was a very good idea, even though they'd have to train like hell for it to happen. It still was a good idea. "Alright, I'll train you," he agreed. Benny broke out in a huge grin and he went to clap but Ethan interrupted him. "But we're going to be training like hell if you want to be ready before the battle, so no slacking off just because you're training with me. Got it?"

Benny nodded his head before throwing himself at Ethan, the both of them fell back onto the bed, Ethan grunted as his boyfriend landed on top of him, he took Ethan's face into his hands and started to kiss his lips while talking in between the kisses, "I so got it," kiss. "Thank you so much for," another kiss, "doing this, it means so much," another kiss, "to me," he finished, giving Ethan a longer kiss on the lips this time.

The kiss lasted for about a minute, before Ethan pulled away and stared into Benny's eyes. "You're welcome," he told him. Benny just grinned at him and then leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

"So," he began laying his head on Ethan's chest. "Are you staying for dinner? Grandma is making her _special _lasagna tonight."

"I was already planning on staying for dinner anyways. I'd rather eat dinner here in peace than back at my house where my parents will be giving the cold shoulders and sending looks at me that could kill," Ethan answered.

He sighed lightly. "It sucks you've to go through that."

"It does, but I knew it was gonna happen when they found out."

"But it still sucks though."

"At least I got you, Jane, your grandma and Rory by my side through all of this."

"I guess I'd say you're lucky to have me 'cause I'm a catch," Benny changed the subject basically as he lifted up his head and gave his famous 'Benny' grin.

"And I guess that I am lucky," Ethan chuckled, pecking his lips.

Benny rolled off of his boyfriend then the bed and went over to his shelf where he took out a DVD case and grabbed his laptop. "I thought we could watch a movie until dinner was ready."

"Sounds like a good idea. What's the movie?"

"Well, this movie is one of my top favorites and I know this movie by heart," he came back over to the bed, laying down his laptop and DVD case before sitting back down on the bed.

"I see you're finally letting me watch 'Jacuzzi Time Machine'," Ethan stated, picking up the case as Benny opened his laptop and took the case from him.

"Yep, I am. Now with me seeing this movie like over a hundred times it'll be hard for me not to spoil it with my big mouth but I'll try my best," Benny promised while setting up the movie. "Alright, now let's lay back, cuddle and watch the movie."

The two leaned back on the bed, laying in each other's arms as the opening scene of the movie appeared on Benny's laptop screen. Ethan rested his head against Benny's and closed his eyes for a second as his thoughts wandered off about the day's events.

He knew that the next few days until the battle were going to be complete hell with his parents and school, but as long as he had his friends, or just Rory, his sister, Evelyn and Benny by his side, he'd make it through those days until the battle.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! Whoop, whoop! Hehe, sorry guys just excited, I hoped that this chapter made up for the long wait. I really hoped that it did. And I threw in some Bethan moments 'cause why not? *shrugs***

And I'd say more, but I can't think of anything right now, just that hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter and we'll see you guys in the next update!

Until next time...

**~Bethan Forever**


End file.
